


Shingeki no Supernatural

by carricancan



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Attack on Titan x Supernatural, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I update a lot to fix grammatical errors or change the story a bit to make sure it makes sense, I'm Sorry, Maybe some changes, Mostly swearing and poor descriptions of violence, Multi, No Porn, Other, attack on supernatural, i'm just making this as I go, it's trash honestly, most of these ships are platonic, not much romance in this story, shingeki no supernatural, the closest thing to love is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carricancan/pseuds/carricancan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who's targeted by demons since the death of her parents, a boy who's family knew much about the things that go bump in the night, and a boy who became a supernatural hunter out of vengeance somehow became key players to the apocalypse. The three will have to choose between following their destiny or defying it, and either choices can bring innocent lives and consequences into the terrifying events.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prodigy Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #1 on Supernatural Hunting: Once you're in the business, there's no way of getting out of it.

If you ask any child about what they know about the Underground City, they might say it’s a dark place full of scary monsters. If you ask any adult about what they know about the Underground City, they might say it’s a dark place full of worthless crooks.

If you ask Levi Ackerman about what he knows, he’d say the Underground City is a dark place full crooks and monsters.　　

Saying that the Underground City is a tough place to live and survive in would be an understatement. To the citizens of the towns above the surface, or the haves - as the Underground City residents called them, the dark and damp caves that make up the evil city was nothing more than dirty alleyways full of immoral crime and a place no one should dare to go (unless they want to be killed or become victims of God knows who). What the haves don’t know is the creatures that also roam the streets day in and day out. Even the strongest human criminals that reside in the city also feared the inhuman, and knew their extraordinary talents and strengths. Yet to the people above the surface and the police officers occasionally tormenting the defenseless victims of the night, the supernatural was nothing more than a myth only believed by children. The people who live below only know these monsters are a reality to be feared.

Monsters, creatures, things, whatever they’re called - they have been terrorizing humanity since the beginning of mankind. Before titans roamed the earth and stoke fear into everyone’s hearts, it was the supernatural that had humanity beg on its knees. When old religions like Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, and many more polytheistic religions used to preach about battles and encounters of theses monsters, monsters could do as they please; so long as they did not have any enemies to overcome. When the giant monsters arrived, they were initially seen as competition to these other monsters. Humanity began to steer away from old religions and turn to a new one (wall worshiping, as the monsters call it), and mankind soon ignored the supernatural and placed their fear in the titans instead; to the point where most no longer believe in creatures like werewolves and vampires. The monsters eventually saw a new place to do their activities: the Underground City. Abandoned due to expenses and more “improved” methods of keeping the titans at bay (the creation of the wall and better military tactics), the darkness became a sort of safe haven for all monsters. Many began to move into the dirty holes and dark caves beneath the surface while some remained above. When the destitute began to move into the dirty streets, the underground creatures relished in torturing and using these abandoned souls. To the Underground City monsters, It was easier to deal with their immoral businesses underground than above; although the monsters who live above say otherwise. The humans that are forced to live in the city have two choices: to be at the mercy of these monsters, or to fight them. Those who live in the supernatural's mercy struggle to hope for salvation or hope - they call themselves unlucky to be alive or even to live. Those who could fight them were considered to be heroes of the weak and often considered lucky.

Levi Ackerman was lucky; or, he should say, more privileged compared to the others. His uncle and “ward” was the famous supernatural hunter Kenny Ackerman and Kenny taught Levi the ins and outs of dealing with the supernatural. Soon enough, Levi proved to be a prodigy of some sort. At age five, he learned how to make a successful salt circle; at twelve, he killed his first werewolf gang. When he turned eighteen, Kenny decided his nephew was fine on his own and left Levi to fend for himself. Levi, by that time, was a leader of a notorious gang of thugs (according to the police) and has made a name for himself as the prodigy hunter. Levi’s name was whispered on every monster’s lips and his reputations grew from the dark alleyways below to even the hunting community above the surface. The rival demon gangs that compete against Levi’s gang either fear him or want to fight him. The police officers, who remain ignorant of the supernatural and believe that they are nothing more than fairy tales, post high bounties to arrest Levi and his thugs. Yet days continue to pass where Levi killed monsters and remain hidden from the law. At a glance, Levi and his gang lived a monotonous life: wake up, complete hired tasks, deal with other gangs, collect money, be fed, sleep, repeat. 

Despite his fame as a supernatural hunter and protegé of Kenny, Levi hated hunting. The money he collected from stealing and dealing with other gangs were not saved up for petty things like liquor or women, but for everyone in his gang to leave the Underground City. He knew it will be a long time before everyone had an equal amount of money that they can all live on their own, but it was something worth working for. Killing and hunting monsters was natural to Levi when he was young, but as he grew older, he realized that he was tired of fighting and he couldn’t be the prodigy everyone expected.

The first time Levi realized that he had enough of hunting was when he was fourteen years old.　　

A vampire brothel full of young girls forced to become vampires and turned into prostitutes was the location of Levi’s case, and Levi was ordered to kill every vampire in there at all costs. That’s what he did, and within a few hours he was knees deep in blood and mutilated heads. He’s only killed monsters in a form of adults up until that point, and when he aimed his weapon at a young girl for the first time, Levi hesitated. It was easy enough to kill off the older women, but the remaining girls that he had to slaughter. Levi realized it was too late to save them. All of them were turned just seconds before Levi came into the brothel and began his work. The worst part: he used to train some of the girls to fight the supernatural, and seeing them there made him feel more guilty about killing them. 　　

The second time Levi didn’t want to fight anymore was when he saw his mother one last time.　

Levi just turned seventeen at that time and just completed a typical “salt and burn” with Kenny. The night afterwards he met his mother’s ghost and begged his uncle to not to burn her corpse (which they buried in their backyard when Kenny found her dead years ago). Levi was proud and never showed emotion, yet for the first time in his life, he got onto his knees and begged. For the first time in his life he cried in front of someone and asked for mercy. His mother’s ghost has not been corrupt, he screamed, and he watched the ghost of his mother beg as well. But Kenny told him a ghost is a ghost. A ghost will corrupt, and it’s best if any possession they hang onto is burned as well. Within minutes, every remaining object Levi had of his mother was burned. The comb she always brushed with turned to ash, the piece of her nightgown Levi occasionally rubbed against his cheek was thrown into the fire, the only photo of her was disintegrated. Along with them was her own corpse, and her ghost disappeared too. It didn’t take long before Levi soon forgot what his mother looked and sound like, and that realization was the worst feeling in the world.　　

The third time convinced him to leave his lifestyle of hunting for good.　　

He was almost twenty-one years old and trying to save money to find a home for his collegues. By that time, he had a gang consisted of partners and his close friends - Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. Zombies were taking over a certain part of the Underground City and Levi’s gang barely got out alive. Levi and Isabel remained unharmed and finished the case sucessfully, but Farlan and the rest of the gang were killed off. Levi decided to bring the bodies back to their base and prepare a funeral pyre for his deceased members. Only when he got back did he find mutilated bodies and blood strewn around and Isabel covered in blood. She was shaking, and managed to tie herself to a  bolted chair before Levi arrived. Their friends were not be dead but had turned into zombies themselves, and Isabel struggled to kill them off on her own; but she could only defend herself so much before she began to show signs of becoming one. Levi watched as Isabel tugged on the rope while jerking her head and crying his name. He knew she wanted to eat the corpses around here,  but she screamed at Levi to kill her- to shoot her dead before she kills him. Like the time he killed the young girls, he hesitated. Like the time he begged his uncle he wanted to cry. The gun pointed at Isabel and Levi closed his eyes as he shot her.　

He spent hours in that room - hours in the bloody room full of his friends body parts and flies buzzing around. Levi sat in silence as he realized he couldn’t cry anymore. He went to the bloodied drawers next to a few of his gang’s remains and took out the money that was to be split evenly to them. Levi counted the money once and twice. It was enough for five years above the surface. Five years in a comfortable home and decent food. Five years is enough to find a job and get more money. He took the remaining medical supplies, food, and weapons, and put them in the biggest bag he could find. Without looking back, he exited the room, left the base, and dared to not think about the remains of his friends rotting before the police will come.

Levi always dreamed about the surface world, only because he (as well as many humans in the Underground City) thought that monsters were non-existent in the walled towns. He dreamed of feeling the hot sun touching his face. The green grass dancing in the wind, and a nice house that was well-kept and warm. He wanted a bright life without hunting. But when Levi entered the surface world, he felt cold. When he slept in a nice house for the first time, he felt colder. When he witnessed a werewolf tear apart a little boy late in the evening, Levi realized his hunting life was not over.　

The surface was just as dangerous as the Underground City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is: chapter one. Just a bit of exposition and information about what's going on.  
> My idea of the crossover is basically the characters in Attack on Titan living as civilians; only a few are in the military and those who are in it are police officers or something. Titans do exists but it's not much of a threat compared to the actual AoT world. I didn't want to take an original plot and replace it with characters from another world, but rather create my own kind of story and have it parallel with the original story; you might notice some characters sharing a few similarities with other characters. I originally thought of having all the monsters live in the Underground City first (because that place is so dark and so below the earth, there's has to be something scarier than human criminals down there. More titans, maybe?) and somehow get released out into the walls, but that changed to having monsters live in both above and below surface. Of course, the people who live below are more trained and knowledgeable about the supernatural than the people above, because the monsters on the surface are more sneaky and elusive. So here you go. I'll probably go back to check for grammatical errors.


	2. The Girl Who Saw Yellow Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #2 on Supernatural Hunting: Never make deals with demons. Ever.

Mikasa was introduced to the supernatural world when she was barely eight years old. Her parents were retired hunters who used to live in the Underground City before coming up to the surface to start a family. Like anyone who used to live below the surface, they thought the world above them was free from the monsters that roam the alleyways and run the streets. Mikasa’s parents never told her about their past lives, and all the information about her family actually came from Mikasa’s former neighbors, the Yeagers. Her mother made a deal with a gang of demons before entering the surface, and in exchange for a better life with no worries, her parents were willing to offer their first child’s soul. Mikasa learned that her parents regret their decision and tried their best to hide her from the prying eyes of the gang she was promised to. Like all secrets, however, Mikasa was soon discovered and the gang came to pick her up. 　　

Mikasa witnessed her only family fight against the demons with all their might and killed the members that came to take her; only to die right after their brief victory. Mikasa remembered them repeatedly apologizing to her before they passed away in her arms. That memory remained vivid in her mind- the blood, the gore, the prominent yellow eyes of the demons that came to take her. The Yellow Eyes, she learned, was the name of the gang that she was promised to, and still looking for her to this day. The Yeagers let her stay at their home before the oblivious government sent her away to live with a family known as the Arlets. The Yeagers gave her chilling advice as she left their home: don’t mention anything about her family’s deal with the Yellow Eyes and avoid getting involved with the supernatural. Mikasa knew that it would minimize her chances of being caught again. The Yeager’s son Eren kept in touch with her, despite his mother’s concerns, and the two continued to be close even after Mikasa was adopted by the Arlets. 　　

The Arlets appeared to be a regular family, or so she thought. Even though it was safer to follow the Yeagers’s advice, Mikasa opened up to her adoptive brother Armin and later on, to his parents and grandfather. The Arlets, as she discovered, were involved with the supernatural through an organization called the Men of Letters. Rather than killing monsters and dealing with cases, like her parents used to do, the Arlets were more interested in researching and experimentation. Even though they rarely fight, the family was still susceptible to monster attacks. Armin recommended Mikasa to be more knowledgeable in the different creatures to help protect herself (just in case, Armin told her, if things other than demons may be hunting her down too). He gave Mikasa books on different monsters, let her help with his research, and the Arlets offered her a free membership in the Men of Letters. She declined the offer to be a Woman of Letters, but took Armin’s offer to help him study and organize the massive library the Arlets had. Mikasa was still hesitant on getting herself too involved with the supernatural for her safety and her adoptive family’s. Although Mikasa helped with the Arlets on their research, she tried her best to live a normal civilian life. 　　

She found a job as a maid to a exhausted-looking young man (who she secretly called an old grouch) that for some reason hired her to clean his already clean home. She learned that he was a retired hunter from the Underground City, like her parents were. Mikasa remembered the first time she met her employer. 　　

“Levi?” 　　

“Yeah, just Levi. None of that ‘sir’ or ‘mister’ crap. Okay?” Mikasa only nodded and listened diligently at his orders. 　　

At least Levi was a better employer than her past jobs. In a way, he was more like a bossy older brother who occasionally looked after her well-being as well as Armin’s. He was often at home reading old novels and earned a living by doing odd jobs in the neighborhood. When he was peculiarly bored, he trained Mikasa basic self defense and talked about his time in the underground. But even though she had a former hunter, a supernatural specialist, and the Yeagers on her side, Mikasa still worried about her end. The worst way to die, in her opinion, was to be found by the Yellow Eyes and tortured until she bit the dust. She couldn’t imagine if the Yellow Eyes also harmed her loved ones too. Even with with basic training and knowledge to fend for herself, Mikasa continued to get out of her way to avoid anything that can get her involved with the supernatural. 　　

Until Eren Yeager and his mother were found dead in a ditch. 　　

It was Eren that found her alone in her house and saw her cradling her mother’s head. It was Eren who comforted her when she stayed with the Yeagers. When Mikasa visited the Yeager’s home, she almost fainted when she entered the living room. Eren’s body lying on a table and his mother lying next to him; both covered in blood, yet somehow appeared peaceful. They were going to be buried in a week, she was told. Eren’s father let Mikasa and Armin stay at the house so they can attend the funeral, but Mikasa couldn’t sleep with Eren and his mother’s body lying underneath her bedroom. Every night, she came downstairs and talked to them. Armin occasionally caught her whispering to their bodies and knew that she was going mad. Mikasa didn’t care. She wanted her friend and his mother back, and after a few days of mourning over their deaths, she made her decision. 　　

Mikasa didn’t attend the funeral and was nowhere to be found when it began. Eren and his mother’s coffins were about to be closed one last time as Armin wondered where Mikasa has gone. Out of all days, he thought. Armin regretted not confronting her about the visits she made with Eren and his mother. Maybe Mikasa has really gone crazy. Armin silently listened to Eren’s father giving his speech and looked at the rows of neighbors who came to attend. Levi stood next to Armin, and even though he always had a stoic face, Armin knew Levi was also upset about Eren’s death and Mikasa’s disappearance. Just as the coffin’s lid came down, a hand from inside stopped it. Levi pushed through the crowds as Armin tried to catch up from behind. The crowd began to panic and wonder what was going. 　　

Eren was alive. He pushed the coffin lid off and sat up, bewildered at the scene before him. Armin helped Eren out of the coffin and Eren was quickly swarmed by the guests that were going to mourn for him. Although Eren was overwhelmed by the sudden affection and attention, his thoughts turned to his mother. The coffin next to him wasn’t moving. Both Eren, Armin, and Levi didn’t hear anything from it, and Eren realized only he was brought back from the dead. The funeral continued, except Eren’s mother was buried and the guests quickly left after the brief reception. Levi noticed Eren’s sudden personality change and Armin saw it too. Eren was more quiet, and from the looks of his eyes, Armin knew there was vengeance in them. Whoever, or whatever, killed Eren and his mother before was going to feel Eren's wrath sooner or later. Armin wasn't to sure whether Eren wanted to talk about it. Hesitantly, he walk towards him, not minding Levi and his father cleaning up the left over food and drink from the reception. Just as Armin was about to ask, the door swung open. Mikasa stood in the doorway. 　　

For the first few months, she barely said anything. Mikasa kept her mouth shut and tried to avoid any conversation or interaction between Eren, Armin, or Levi. All she did was nod her head and looked down, and no one knew why. Despite this sudden change, life continued on as if nothing happened; Armin resumed his studies on the supernatural, Levi continued to work odd jobs and adjust to civilian life, and Mikasa continued her duties as Levi’s maid. Out of the three, Eren was the most persistent in asking her questions about the events that happen in the funeral. Mikasa tried to avoid him the most and Armin could see the guilt that was in her eyes every time Eren’s name was present. Levi attempted to bring the two together, but discovered his efforts to be fruitless. The whole thing continued from spring to summer. 　　

When snow began to fall, Mikasa suddenly changed. She began to be bubbly and started speaking more of her mind. Armin noticed the change and Levi started voicing his concerns, which Mikasa brushed off. She spent more time with Armin and Eren when she wasn’t working, and smiling as brightly as possible while chatting with them. When they asked her what’s wrong, she simply dodged the question. This continued on until December 31st when Armin and Eren decided to visit Mikasa at Levi’s house. Levi invited Armin and Eren in to celebrate the New Year’s with him, and Mikasa decided to stay with them as well. She was talking even more than before, but Armin noticed the change in her tone. Mikasa was speaking faster and looked like she was scared. Eren was unable to notice that, and Levi also mistaken it as her new talkative personality. A knock at the door cut off her sentence and Mikasa froze. Levi rose to get the door before Mikasa ran towards it. Just as she put her hand on the door handle, she turns to the three. 　　

“There’s no words that can describe how thankful I am to have you in my life,” she said slowly. Another knock was heard, only harder than before. “Do me a favor,” she said even slower. This time, her voice was shaking. “Do not follow me out of this door. Don’t open this door once I go out.” Armin was confused and looked to Eren and Levi. Before any of them could respond, Mikasa opened the door as fast as she could and quickly closed it. The three were left alone in silence and remained motionless. Only when Eren immediately heard a dog barking outside did he assume the worst had happened to Mikasa. When Armin heard her scream afterwards, he realized why she left on the day Eren was suppose to be buried. Levi quickly looked outside the window and only saw a peculiar shadow outside his door. The shadow seemed to notice him and quickly looked at Levi before walking away from the scene. The thing that stood out for Levi was how yellow its eyes were. 　　

The three dared to not leave the house and Levi offered Armin and Eren a place to sleep for the night. They all retreated to their beds silently with thoughts of Mikasa and her lost words running through their heads. It was difficult to fall asleep, but the three managed and slept until morning came. 　　

Eren was the first to find her frozen body on the red snowy ground and Levi knew when he woke up to Eren wailing outside. Armin ran down the stairs the moment he heard Eren and froze at the doorway to see Mikasa’s corpse. After moments of silence, Armin walked up and examined the deep cuts on her body and the frozen blood stains on the ground. “Hellhound,” Armin confirmed. Levi called them in to bring Mikasa’s body inside. To Armin and Eren’s surprise, Levi didn’t say anything about the snow and remaining drops of blood staining his floor. He ordered them to clean her body up and prepare for a funeral. While the three cleaned the bloodstains off, they pieced together Mikasa’s end and what lead to it. 　　

Mikasa initially traded her soul for Eren and his mother’s life, but the deal cut to only Eren. When a member of the Yellow Eyes was asked to collect her, the demon was happy to obliged and relished when he watched a hellhound rip her body to shreds. Against Levi’s orders, Mikasa’s corpse was not burned to ashes but buried in a nearby forest. Eren too disappeared, which Armin and Levi assumed that he has gone to trade his soul, and Armin researched tirelessly to find a way to bring Mikasa back. Levi, however, kept watch, worried about any potential ghost or zombie that might come out of Mikasa’s grave. Although the three knew that Mikasa was dead, they still had hope that she would come back. They still hoped that by some miracle, she would come back from the dead. 　

Oddly enough, their requests were answered six months later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two took a turn I didn't anticipate in, but I love it. Mikasa seems to be a person who would trade her soul for another life, especially if that life is Eren, although not right away.  
> I'm trying my best to not simply recycle the plots of Supernatural, but there are some similarities here and there that I want to use to make the story more interesting. I ditched the plan of having Eren and Mikasa live together, Carla gets burned by a demon, and Grisha train the two to become hunters. Grisha doesn't strike me as a hunter type. So I thought maybe I can play around with Mikasa's original past story and change it up. Armin has to be part of the Men of Letters, hands down; I had to, he's perfect for that role. And I just threw Levi in there just because (don't worry; there will be some Armin love). There's a reason why Eren and Carla are suppose to be dead, and you'll probably find out later.  
> In the meantime, feel free to guess who each Attack on Titan character will be what. Here's a hint: some of them may not even be human.


	3. The Wings of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #3 on Supernatural Hunting: Angels do exist, and they are not to be underestimated.

When Mikasa opened her eyes, it took her a while to realize that she was inside a wooden coffin that was buried six feet underground. She didn’t know how long she was buried or who buried her, but she was surprised that the ground was soft enough to be broken and crawl out from. After all, she died on New Years and noticing that the scenery surrounding her grave was covered in bright flowers and green grass, Mikasa assumed she was dead for quite a long time. 　　

At least she was no longer in hell. That was where the demon took her right after she was mauled by a hellhound, and although she expected to be sentenced to eternal damnation and torture, Mikasa realized anyone who has exaggerated that hell was a bad place was right. The remaining members of the Yellow Eyes entertained themselves torturing her both physically and psychologically. Hell had a different time zone and Mikasa calculated that she has spent fourteen hundred years so far in there. All those days have been the same - physical torture interchanging with mental torture, an unstoppable feeling of hunger and lack of warmth, and what seemed like a second worth of sleep before the whole thing started all over again. Just when she was about to mark her fourteen hundred and one days, all she saw was a white beaming light and a painful grip on her neck. The next thing she knew, Mikasa found herself on Earth again; or should she say in Earth. 　　

No one was there to greet her, but Mikasa was too occupied by questions that swarmed her mind. The chains that used to tightly hold her arms and ankles were gone; no more dragging them around or feeling its weight bringing her down when she was in hell. One thing that Mikasa felt that was different, however, was a strange burning sensation around her neck. She knew it wasn’t a hellhound scar, because only her chest and lower body was ripped apart and nothing felt different in those areas now. Whatever pain she’s feeling around her neck now had to happen right before she realized she was no longer in hell. Mikasa decided to pull up her shirt as much as she could to hide it and ask either Levi or Armin about her new scar. 　　

The first person Mikasa went to was Levi. 　　

It was the only day Levi didn’t watch over her grave for any suspected activity. He was fixing up an old toy a family next door owned. They asked him to fix in exchange for cash, and Levi became occupied in cleaning and polishing the shabby-looking toy until it looked brand new. Just as he was tightening up the last screw did he hear a knock at his front door. Levi still had his hunting habits and grabbed the nearest gun filled with rock salt. The machete he kept near his door lie idly as Levi slowly opened the door and hid his gun behind his back. He expected Armin, only because Armin was going to visit him that afternoon, but Levi was shocked when he saw Mikasa instead. 　　

She still had dirt clinging onto her but looked as if she sustained no injury (save the red burn scar she tried to hide with her shirt). The first thing Levi did when he saw her was point the gun he was hiding behind his back at her face. “Stand back,” he said as he cocked the gun and placed his finger on the trigger. Mikasa raised her hands in defense. “Levi,” she tried to assure but noticed his finger push deeper into the trigger. “Look, it’s me. Okay? No tricks, no spells. It’s all me.” Levi’s finger loosen but he still pointed the gun at her. He dug his free hand into one of his pockets and took out a knife. 　　

“Cut your arm,” he said as he tossed her the knife. 　　

“What?” 　　

“Cut your arm dammit... No tricks my ass.” It was one of the first things Levi learned from Kenny. So long as the blood comes out red and was cut by that knife, she’s human, and Levi anxiously for any signs. Mikasa noticed it was a silver knife and slowly made a cut on her forearm. It wasn’t deep enough to scar, but enough to show that she was bleeding red. At the sight of her blood, Levi dropped his gun and, to Mikasa’s surprised, hugged her tightly with one arm. It was brief embrace and Levi immediately let go to brush off the dirt that clung onto his body. He invited her to come inside and get cleaned up. Mikasa became quiet and walked inside before him. 　　

Levi cringed when he noticed a trail of dirt on the ground but didn’t say anything. He walked towards a nearby closet and grabbed some clothes Mikasa left at his house before she died. “Get washed up, change, and we’ll talk.” That’s what he said before he disappeared into the kitchen. Even though Mikasa was gone for half a year, she still remembered Levi’s house like the back of her hand. She walked upstairs to a bathroom and began to undress. She stripped herself down and looked at herself in the mirror. The injuries she had before her death were gone and there was no noticeable pain. The burn on her neck, however, was visible. It looked like a arm had wrapped around her neck, tried to pull her upwards, and left the scar there. It no longer hurt like it did several minutes ago, but the burn remained red. Remembering that she needed to shower and change, Mikasa quickly washed up and dressed in her new clothes. She carried her old clothes into a bundle and walked downstairs with them in her hands. Levi came out of the kitchen and told her to simply place them in a basin that leaned against the backdoor of the house. Mikasa left them in the basin as requested and was welcomed by a waft of delicious food in the kitchen. Levi told her to sit down and eat as much as she could. 　　

Levi bombarded her with questions as she ate, which Mikasa gave terse answers that were mostly yes or no. When he asked about her scar, Mikasa shrugged her shoulders. “I was hoping you would explain that to me,” she said in a stoic voice. “You’re the only one I know that has been in hell and back,” Levi. “How am I suppose to know?” Mikasa remained silent as she ate her food and helped Levi put a way the dishes. As Levi washed the dishes and Mikasa silently sat at the table, another knock came from the front door. Levi quickly dried the last dish and walked out to answer the door. Mikasa watched as he grabbed the same gun that almost shot her, cocked it, and left the kitchen. She immediately heard Armin’s excited voice talking about a way to bring her back and Mikasa stood up as his voice became louder and closer to the kitchen. 　　

Armin was carrying a bunch of old text books that came from his family’s library with Levi trailing behind. All the excited chatter that came out suddenly stopped when Armin noticed Mikasa. His books fell down with a loud bang. Armin turned to Levi, who only nodded in response. Mikasa noticed he was shaking and slowly approaching her. “Mikasa,” he trembled. “It’s really you?” Mikasa swallowed hard and nodded. “I just came back,” she said. Armin threw both of his arms around her and began to sob. Mikasa wrapped her arms around him, feeling a bit awkward but glad that she saw Armin again. Levi casually picked up the books on the ground and placed them on the kitchen table. 　　

Even though Armin’s research for getting Mikasa back were no longer needed, there were still interesting things he found inside his books. The three were immersed in the books Armin brought (which made Mikasa notice that Armin has become more stronger than before when she realized that he carried all 5 heavy text books by himself to Levi’s house) As they flipped through the pages, Armin and Mikasa were chatting with each other while Levi continued to silently read. To Mikasa and Levi’s disappointment, Armin didn’t have any explanation on Mikasa’s burn scars. 　　

Most of the conversation that followed afterwards were small talk; Armin’s parents were doing their annual field research and have left Armin to care for the family’s bookstore and his aging grandfather, Eren became a hunter (against his mother’s wishes) and was currently out of town to be on a case, and a lot of other things about their neighbors. Just as their conversation continued, Armin cleared is throat and tried to bring in another subject. There was a long silence between Armin and Mikasa, and Levi stopped reading his book to know why. 　　

“Mikasa,” Armin said after hesitating. “What was hell like?” Levi wasn’t able to get an answer when he asked Mikasa the same question before. The two looked at her for a response. Mikasa didn’t answer them right away. Memories of her time being tortured flooded her mind as she struggles to keep her composure. She brushed it off. “It doesn’t matter,” she sighed. “What matters is who got me out.” She ducked her head into the book she was reading before landing on a summoning ritual and a paragraph about some kind of creature being able to pull out human souls from hell. Whatever name given to the creature was smudged out and Mikasa showed her new findings to Armin and Levi. Armin couldn’t read the smudge but decided it was their only hope. The ritual seemed easy to follow, and Armin volunteered his family’s empty shed to be used. The three cleaned up the books on the table so they can go back to Armin’s house. Levi packed any weapons and hunting gear possibly needed before they began to walk out. Armin’s grandfather was away for a few days to visit a sick friend, leaving the Arlet’s house to Armin, Mikasa and Levi. The three spent the rest of the day organizing the ritual and setting up the inscriptions and possible traps. Tomorrow, they will find out who Mikasa’s rescuer was. 　　

Mikasa almost got her nose broken by Eren the next day. 　　

Eren finished his case earlier than expected and paid a visit to Armin. Upon seeing Mikasa, he tried to punch her and thought she was a monster in disguise. His realization and their brief reunion was cut short when Armin and Levi explained to Eren about what’s going on. Unlike the other two, Eren didn’t question Mikasa scar but brought out an old wrapped box. Eren was suppose to give it to her on her birthday, but never got a chance until now. Mikasa gingerly unwrapped the messily taped present and found a red scarf inside. “You know how you used to wear my scarf when you stayed at my place before moving in with Armin,” he said sheepishly. “It was hard to find it in the basement, and it had tons of holes when I got it out, so I got someone to knit a new one.” Mikasa smiled and thank Eren for the gift. She wrapped the scarf around her neck. Armin went over the plan the three were planning to do. The summoning ritual require only two people in the shed, and Levi volunteered to be with Mikasa. Despite Eren’s protest in being in the ritual with Mikasa, Armin warned him that having more than two people will mean one person might be randomly killed off so the rules can be followed. Mikasa managed to convince him by telling him that he just finished a case and the ritual will be more tiring if he did it. Armin and Eren waited inside Armin’s house while Mikasa and Levi camped out in the shed. 　　

Spells and enchantments were scribbled across the inside of the shed. Levi and Mikasa were armed with guns and holy water, as well as other hunting necessities, just in case something tricky was going to happen. The two stood in silence for several minutes. “You know, I never thought I would be doing things like this,” Levi said to break the awkward quietness. Mikasa smirked. She never thought Levi was a hunter at first, and she’s never seen him in action, but her intuition convinced her that Levi’s telling the truth. She looked at the clock Armin brought for them to check the time. Whatever this thing is should be coming right now, she thought. 　　

Just ask she was about to ask where the creature was, the shed began to shake. Their guns and other weapons were violently thrown at the walls and Mikasa nearly lost her balance. Armin and Eren could hear the commotion outside and Eren runs towards the door to open it. Armin managed to stop Eren right away, telling him to stay in the house and not even look outside. “It will burn your eyes out if you do,” Armin warned as he tried to hold his friend back. Eren eventually complied and impatiently waited as he heard one of the lights in the shed abruptly turn off. It sounded like the whole shed was being destroyed. 　　

Levi fell to the ground as the shed shook. Just as the shaking began to decrease, he hears the large doors of the shed swing open. Hopefully that’s just some wind, he thought. To his surprise, a tall dark figure stood in between the doorway. Mikasa grabbed a nearby shotgun full of silver bullets and began shooting at the figure. It barely flinched as Mikasa aimed at both its head and its chest. The dark figure continued to move forward and stopped in the middle of a pentagram Levi drew yesterday. Mikasa tried to figure out his identity. He wore a Scouting Regiment uniform with a long coat that had the symbol of the military on it and his blue eyes pierced through the darkness. The figure walked up to Levi and stared at him curiously. 　　

“Who are you,” Levi asked. 　　

The figure continued to stare at Levi. “You are so small.” Mikasa grabbed a silver knife and stabbed the figure in the right shoulder, only to back away when the figure barely reacted as it turned to her. The figure swiftly pulled the knife out of it and dropped it on the floor, looking at Mikasa. “I’m the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Mikasa stared into the figure’s eye as her hand reached back and grabbed a crowbar. She immediately swung it towards the figure, only to have it grip onto her wrist with one hand and rested his other hand on her forehead. Mikasa quickly fell unconscious.

“Don’t worry, she’s alive,” it said as Levi ran towards Mikasa and checked her pulse. “Who the fuck are you,” Levi asked. 

“Erwin.” The figure was looking through the weapons Levi and Mikasa brought with them.

“Like I know that much. What the hell are you?”

Erwin looked at Levi with no emotion in his face. “I am an angel of the Lord.” That was the smudge that was wiped off. Angel. Levi never thought they existed. 

“We’ve existed for a long time, Levi,” Erwin simply stated. Apparently Erwin can read thoughts and knew who Levi was. Erwin sensed more skepticism in Levi and unfolded his wings. Pure black, Levi discovered, and merely shadows from the lighting that was striking above. “I was ordered by heaven to rescue Mikasa Ackerman. My duties have been changed to protect both you and Mikasa.” Protect them from what? Levi was already confused; a stranger broke into Armin’s shed, claimed to rescue Mikasa before knocking her unconscious, and stating that he was an angel ordered to save and protect Levi and Mikasa is hardly any story to believe. Levi couldn’t think of anything clever to say. 　　

“Why,” he finally asked. 　　

Erwin continued to look at Levi. “Because we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are so small..." I have to put that in. Sorry Levi.  
> I remember reading a fan-fiction that was also a crossover of Supernatural and Attack on Titan where Levi is Castiel, but since Levi's human in this one, I had to use Erwin. His wings are actually the huge eyebrows he has on his face. I also realized that we haven't talked about Mikasa's scarf, so I just made it look like Mikasa never really wore her scarf until now and the way Eren gives it to her is just adorable in my opinion. Like I said, I'm trying to shake things up and make it different. Sorry in advance if the characters seem a bit OOC. I don't write fan-fictions that often, so this is pretty much practice for me.  
> I told you guys that some characters will not be human. Great job to those who guessed Erwin was going to be an angel. I think it suits him a bit. Also, I'm a LevixErwin shipper (slay me). Not a huge one, but still.


	4. A Lesson About Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #4 on Supernatural Hunting: Accept the fact that you and everyone you love are going to die, and sometimes there's no way of saving them.

_Knock knock knock._ 　　

Armin woke up to muffled knocks on his bedroom window. For once, he had decent amount of sleep and thought about sleeping in for the day (he knew that it would mess up his sleep schedule even more, but he felt a bit indulgent. After all, everyone had to have a lazy Tuesday some time, Armin thought). He eventually gave in to the knocks and groggily got out of bed to see who was making such a fuss outside.

Turns out it was his best friend Eren knocking on the window. Armin’s grandfather was still on his daily walk, so no one was able to open the door and Eren had the last resort to wake Armin up from his sleep. Armin slowly walked out of his bedroom and opened the front door for his friend. He could hear Eren ran towards the porch as Armin was greeted by his excited friend. Compared to Armin, Eren was energetic and surprisingly well-dressed. He wore a ironed military uniform and Armin noticed that it was a specific one used by secret agents of the Military Police. Another identical uniform was underneath one of Eren’s arm. 　　

“Here,” Eren said as he handed Armin the uniform. “Put this on. We’re going to solve a case.” Armin froze as he held the uniform and looked at its design. The outfit was just like the special agents, and Armin found out that there was a fake badge with Armin’s face on it. “Eren,” Armin warned. “This better not be a trick.” 　　

“It’s not,” Eren reassured. “I want you to go on a case with me. There’s no fighting involved if you don’t want to get hurt-” 　　

“That’s not what I’m worried about Eren.” 　　

One of the rules set by the Men of Letters was to avoid killing monsters unless it’s out of self defense. Sure, they acknowledged hunters like Eren, but still look down on unnecessary murders. The Arlets were skilled in hunting and can easily solve a case like many hunters, but Armin had other worries. Armin knew he was weak physically, and tries to make it up by providing information and working on research to help other hunters. Still he feels left out and unconfident on being able to contribute much. Armin wasn’t ready to open that up to his friends yet. 　　

“Look,” Eren sighed. “Your parents aren’t gonna know. We’ll just be visiting a crime scene. If we have to kill, I’ll do the deed. Hell, you can run away if you want; I won’t blame you.” Armin wanted to try hunting for once, to be honest, and this was one opportunity he couldn’t miss out on. “Fine,” Armin said. “But we’re taking my cart instead. I don’t want to walk home if that falls apart.” Armin pointed at the the wobbly horse and cart behind Eren. Sure, the horse was strong, but the old cart looked like it could fall apart any time. Eren, although he enjoyed riding his cart, agreed; only because it will increase the chances of Armin coming along. Armin closed the front door and walked to his bedroom, uniform in hand. Eren only grinned when he saw his best friend walk out in the same outfit he was wearing. 　　

The case was nothing more than a mere vandalism crime. The two decided to call it for a day and visited a nearby restaurant to eat as a celebration.

The restaurant was nearly empty except for a few diners. An elderly couple sat in the corner of the room and an attractive red-haired woman was sitting by herself at a table near the door. She blew a whistle at them, which Eren responded by scratching his head and looking slightly flustered. Armin sat at a random table and Eren sat across from him. A waitress came over to take their order before quickly leaving. 　　

“You okay Armin,” Eren asked. Armin was in deep thought before Eren interrupted him. “Yeah,” Armin finally responded. Eren sighed as he lean towards Armin. “Look,” he said, “I know that you think you’re not good enough. That’s okay. You were great as a hunter in disguised. I’m really proud of you for doing that.” Even with Eren’s compliments, Armin still felt pessimistic. “That was just a bluff case,” Armin argued. “I want to be able to fight so I can protect you and -” “You can still save us without fighting,” Eren interrupted. “I know you’re always going to save us in your own way. Hell, your brain is your best weapon. You only need that.” The waitress came back with their orders and hastily put them down. An empty glass cup was knocked down and shattered, making the waitress apologize multiple times, but Armin helped her clean the mess up before eating. After the meal, the two paid and walked out of the restaurant. Eren and Armin took one last look at the red-haired woman eating a chicken breast before they left the building. 　　

“Alright, time to take you home.” Eren walked ahead of Armin to cross the street and get to their horse and cart. Armin was ready to go, but glanced back at the restaurant and noticed the same waitress quickly cleaning the restaurant and dropping more things on the ground. Just as Armin was about to help her again, a loud crash was heard- and then a scream. 　　

Armin turned around and saw a carriage drive past by at full speed. It barely stopped despite it going over something in the road. It didn’t take long before Armin realized the something was actually Eren. Other witnesses surround the scene that took place as Armin ran up to his friend. Eren was bleeding heavily and Armin realized he couldn’t stop it. “Eren,” Armin screamed. “Come on, Eren, stay with me.” Eren didn’t respond, and with his eyes opened, he fell limp. Armin was in a state of denial as he tried to wake him up. Eren shouldn’t die, he thought. He was just brought back to life. Why did he have to die? Armin suddenly felt the world turning darker. Everything became hazy, and Armin couldn’t understand what was going on. 　　

 _Knock knock knock._ 　　

Armin woke up to a start when he heard Eren banging on his bedroom door. It was all a dream, Armin thought. He looked at the calender read the date. It was a Tuesday, he realized. 　　

Strangely enough, everything that happened in that said dream came true. Eren and Armin worked on the same case, ate at the same restaurant, even the waitress knocked Armin’s glass over and the red-haired woman sat near the entrance to eat her chicken meal. “Is it just me,” Armin asked, “or did this day repeat itself?” Eren looked at Armin strangely as the stopped in front of the restaurant. “You okay Armin,” Eren responded. 　　

“Alright, time to take you home.” Armin heard those same words again as Eren was about to cross the street. Rather than turning back to see the waitress, Armin noticed the same speedy carriage coming down the same way. By instinct, Armin tugged Eren of the road he was stepping into and narrowly dodged the oncoming carriage. Eren looked at Armin in disbelief. “How did you-” “It happened before,” Armin. “I just don’t know why it’s trying to happen again.” 　　

Eren was confused. “How would it happen before?” 　　

“Don’t you remember?” 　　

“You don’t remember something that never happened, Armin.” Eren sighed. “Maybe you’ve been spending too much time in the library and you just need some fresh air.” Eren tugged Armin’s arm and turned left to walk down the street. “Let’s just go on a walk.” 　　

Suddenly a large desk fell on top of Eren and crushed him to death. Armin looked up at a worker in a building nearby that was trying to pull the desk up into the balcony by some flimsy-looking rope. Armin’s vision goes black again. 　　

 _Knock knock knock._ 　　

“Armin, you’re really going crazy. No offense.” 　　

Armin felt like he was going through the same day billions of times. It was always the same; Eren woke Armin up by knocking on his window, they have a case, go out to eat, and Eren somehow dies in the end. Armin knew everything that was going to be said and every event that would happen. No matter how hard he tried, Eren couldn’t avoid death. It was probably his 300th Tuesday and both Eren and Armin were sitting at the same table at the same restaurant. The same waitress came over and took their order. 　　

“Armin, you don’t look good.” 　　

Armin glared at Eren in response. “This is the 300th Tuesday I experienced,” Armin grumbled. The waitress came with their orders and was about to knock over Armin’s glass before he swiftly caught it. “Nice catch,” Eren commented. “Because I knew it will happen,” Armin growled. “How can you not see that this is happening?” 　　

“You can’t just know everything that will happen,” Eren argued. Armin nodded. 　　

“You’re crazy,” they both say in unison. Eren was caught back by surprise. “There’s no way this whole day is repeating.” Eren’s eyes widen. “See,” Armin pointed out. 　　

“Cut it out Armin.” 　　

“Armin, you’re making me uneasy.” 　　

“Stop it.” 　　

The two continued to speak in unison and scream at each other until Eren had enough. “I still don’t believe you,” Eren shouted. “There’s no way something supernatural is happening.” Armin got up from the table enraged. “I’ll prove it,” Armin shouted, making the few people sitting in the restaurant turn their attention to the two for a second. Armin left the table and began to walk out of the restaurant when he noticed the red-haired woman. She wasn’t eating her usual chicken meal that she always ordered, but was feasting on a grilled fish and some greens. Armin knew something was different about her and he knew how to prove his claim to Eren. 　　

Eren watched as Armin roughly grabbed the woman out of the restaurant. He ran after him and saw his friend throw her against the wall. “Armin,” Eren called out. “Hey, take it easy.” 　　

“You’ve been doing this all!” Armin pushed her up and stared into her eyes. 　　

Eren tried to separate his friend, but Armin didn’t budge. The red-haired woman looked afraid. “Eren, give me that stake you have in your pocket,” Armin said. 　　

“Wait, Armin, how did you know I had a-?” 　　

“Give it to me now!” 　　

Armin roughly took the stake from Eren and pointed the sharp end at her neck. Eren begged his friend to stop as cries were heard from the woman. “You’re the one who’s been killing my best friend,” Armin said as his heart raced. “You better tell me why and fix all of this before I kill you.” Armin threatened her by pushing the stake deeper into the neck. It wasn’t deep enough to puncture, but enough to send Armin’s message. The woman’s terrified face turned into a smirk. The red- hair she had turned into a dark brown and her fair skin turned dark and covered itself with freckles. “You got me,” the woman laughed. With a snap of her fingers, Eren disappeared, making Armin loosen his grip on the woman. 　　

The woman leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “Where’s Eren,” Armin demanded. “Geez, I didn’t kill him this time, so don’t worry.” The woman put her hands up in defense as Armin pointed the stake. “Why,” Armin said after a period of silence. “Why what,” she asked. “Why are you doing this,” Armin responded angrily. “It’s a good lesson,” she shrugged. Lesson? Armin never felt this much anger inside of him. “You moping around and saying how your brain can’t be the only thing that can save your friends, and your friends saying that you can save them with just your brain. That’s bullcrap, okay?” The woman looked at her nails before she looked at Armin. “Your friends are going to die,” she blankly stated. “You will never be able to save them.” 　　

“Lies,” Armin gritted. 　　

“You haven’t learned, haven’t you,” she mused. “I thought you were a smart kid. Do I have to kill Eren all over again?” 　　

“Not if I kill you first.” Armin lunged at the woman with his stake. 　　

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ll stop.” She threw up her hands again. “Tomorrow, it will be Wednesday and Eren will be alive, happy?” She let out an irritated sigh. Armin felt slightly relieved but still uneasy. “Who are you,” he asked. 　　

“Just a trickster. That’s all you need to know.” She smirks again. “And my last advice to you: distance yourself from Eren and Mikasa. Especially Eren. There’s a reason he’s suppose to be dead.” With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared. Eren was suppose to be dead? What does that even mean? Armin’s world became dark again and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to go through the ordeal again. 　　

 _Knock knock knock._ 　　

Armin heard his grandfather’s gentle voice behind his bedroom door. Armin ignored it and looked at his calender to make sure the trickster kept her promise. It was a Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who this mysterious trickster is? I hope that physical description is enough to figure it out. If not, you'll probably find out soon.  
> Mystery Spot is one of my favorite episodes so I knew I had to do a chapter on it. I didn't want Mikasa to be in the story, since she already suffered from trying to bring Eren back, and the whole lesson on not being able to save Eren will be worthless because Mikasa already saved him. Also, Armin needed some love (as promised) and I wanted to show off his cleverness. I feel like he's a bit OOC though. You decide on that.  
> Since the Trickster is introduced, I'm going to just say it out. I won't do a "trickster is actually the archangel gabriel." They're just a simple trickster (in fact, I can't really imagine it). But that doesn't mean there won't be any more of this trickster in the oncoming chapters.


	5. Double the Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #5 on Supernatural hunting: There's always a chance that everything you think doesn't exist actually exists.

For the first time in his life, Jean Kirstein was late for work. 　　

Jean always dreamed of being the Trost Police force ever since he could remember. He spent most of his childhood looking up to heroic officers and wishing he could be like them. His dreams came true a few years ago, and although the workload can be hectic and the other officers can be annoying to deal with, Jean enjoyed every moment of it.

His next goal was to be recognized more in the force. Sure, he’s now a cop; but he wanted to be a well known hero and bask in countless praise and rewards for his deeds. Every time there’s a major case, Jean always volunteered (which explains one of the reasons why he needed to be punctual). As Jean ran down the streets and tried to dodge whatever obstacle he could while putting on his officer uniform, a sense of panic rushed through him. The door was just ahead, and Jean busted through the wooden doors, nearly breaking its hinges off. 　　

“I thought you’d never come, Jean.” 　　

Jean rolled his eyes and tried to straighten out his uniform as much as he can. Another reason why he prefers to be as early as possible: to not be greeted by the sarcastic, annoying voice from the woman sitting at a nearby desk. “Morning Hitch,” Jean mumbled as he went to punch in his hours. Hitch Dreyse only laughed as Jean passed by her.

The office was livelier than usual, and Jean suspected that there was a major case. He banged his head against a nearby wall, regretting his mistake on arriving late. Jean knew today was the worst day in his life. He felt like he needed to smash his head more. 　　

“You know if you keep doing that, you’re going to get brain damage.” 　　

Jean immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to whoever was talking to him. The first that struck him was her hair. He’s never seen hair that was so jet black before, and he realized he was staring when the woman asked him if he was okay. “Your hair is beautiful,” Jean blurted out. Really smooth, he thought. He couldn’t read her facial expressions and tell whether she doesn’t mind the compliment or not. Jean never felt this nervous before to anyone, not to mention a woman. He stretched out his trembling hand. “My name’s Jean,” he introduced himself. “Kirstein... Jean Kirstein. I’m an officer.” His nerves were getting the best of him. “Nice to meet you,” the woman replied with a stoic face. She shook his hand and introduced herself as well. “Special Agent Krushnic,” Jean repeated after she told him her name. “Do you have a first name, or is it actually Special Agent?” The woman didn’t seem to notice Jean’s attempt of a joke. “So, are you like...” Jean tried to observe her. She wore a typical special agent uniform but nothing stood out except for a red scarf wrapped around her neck. There wasn’t any noticeable signs that she’s been taken by someone already. 　　

The woman knew what Jean was trying to ask. “No, I’m-”Before she could finish, a voice was overheard from a man across the hall they were in. “Demi,” it called out. Jean followed the voice to see a brown haired man approach them. 　　

“Hey,” the man said as he was trying to catch his breath. “I just finished the interrogation with the murder suspect.” Murder suspect? Jean internally slapped himself after remembering his regret for being late to work. Jean watched as the man casually gave “Demi” a side hug before asking who Jean was. Jean’s face turned sour. The woman didn’t seem to be bothered by the man, and it looked like they were partners working together. Even if they appear to have platonic relationships, it didn’t stop Jean from feeling jealous. The man casually stuck out his hand. “Special Agent Jason Ackles,” he said. Jean glared at him but shook his hand anyway. Justin talked to Demi about the murder case and told her it was time to leave the office for the day. Before the two were about to leave, Jean stopped Demi right before the front doors. 　　

“I... Was wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime.” Jean tried to play it as smooth as possible, but even he felt like it wasn’t good enough. Demi declined his offer because of about work with Agent Ackles and left Jean in the office. Jean knew he had to do two things now: solve the murder case he missed out on and win Demi’s heart. 　　

“So, tell me about this Franz Kefka guy.” 　　

Mikasa took off her special agent coat and gently placed it on a nearby chair. Eren tried to recollect what he remembers. “Well,” he began, “Kefka says he got into an argument with his wife Hannah and ran out of the house to clear his mind. Jogged around, got some flowers, came home after an hour and found his wife dead.” 　　

“Some witnesses saw Kefka enter the house and heard him slaughter his wife before leaving the house,” Mikasa continued. “But other witnesses saw Kefka running and buying flowers while the murder happened.” Armin listened to their information as he scurried around and looked up possible monsters that can do such a thing. “You’re telling me there’s two of them running around?” Eren rubbed his temples right before Armin piped up. Armin shared the book he was reading to the two. “Shapeshifter,” he stated. “There’s one on the loose and probably responsible for Hannah’s death.” 　　

The question that remains is how to catch one. By now, the monster may have taken another form. “Maybe there are still clues at the murder scene,” Eren suggested. Mikasa wanted to visit the Kefka’s house that night, but Eren stopped her. “You’ve been working tirelessly on my cases ever since I got mauled by a werewolf,” Eren told her. “You need rest. I got this.” With that, Eren left Armin and Mikasa with only a shotgun full of silver bullets. 　　

It was nearly midnight when Eren arrived at the empty house. He managed to cross over the tapes that surrounded the scene without anyone noticing. With a lantern in one hand and a shotgun in the other, Eren observed the bloodstains that still remain. “Whatever shapeshifter this was,” he talked to himself, “it’s not the cleanest.” 　　

_Squeak_. 　　

Eren heard the floorboard bend and immediately set down his lantern. He positioned his shotgun as he tried to see who’s also in the same room with him. A cock of the gun was heard. 　　

“Freeze, punk.” 　　

Eren turned around with his hands up, one of them still holding the shotgun. The lack of lighting was difficult to see well but Eren knew who was holding the gun to his head. 　　

That freaking officer Jean. 　　

“Hey, I’m sent here to look at the crime scene again. I know it’s late, but I’m-” 　　

“Bullshit,” Jean interrupted him. Jean was researching a bit more about Eren before going to the crime scene and learned that Eren was nothing more than a nuisance to many police forces. After all, who the hell causes chaos just because of something they claim to exist, Jean thought. Maybe this Eren kid actually was the murderer.

“Identification, special agent.” The sarcasm in Jean's voice was so obvious.　　

Eren realized he wasn’t in uniform anymore, but his casual hunting clothes. On top of that, he left his identification at Armin’s house. Jean smirked as he cuffed Eren’s hands and began to take him out of the house. 　　

“I knew you were just some troubling ‘hunter’ trying to sneak in and mess with us police officers,” Jean sneered. “You’re always causing trouble for killing things that don’t exist.” Eren remained silent but wished he could punch Jean in the face. Eren slowly tried to pick out the cuffs around his wrist while avoiding any noticeable attention that Jean might catch. The two were walking out of the house and walked towards a figure that was standing outside the fence. “We got another suspect Hitch,” Jean said. Eren tried to take in as much of the house as he can when he noticed something sticking out of a nearby bush. Jean didn’t pay much attention and called out the figure they were walking towards. “We got him Hitch,” Jean said confidently. Hitch rolled her eyes in response. “Finally,” she whined. “You were talking too long.” Eren looked at Hitch and noticed her eyes. They were a strange glow of yellow, compared to the eyes she had when he first met her at the office. By that time, Eren managed to free himself from the handcuffs and immediately lunged at Hitch. Jean pulled out his gun. 　　

“Stop, or else I’m going to shoot.” 　　

One shot rang out but luckily missed Eren as he tackled Hitch onto the ground. Hitch was stronger than he expected and threw Eren towards Jean, knocking both of them down. Jean fell into the same bush Eren was looking at and felt something soft underneath the branches and leaves. Jean eyes widen when he found himself on top of a recently killed body. The face of the body was undoubtedly familiar. 　　

Jean fell on Hitch’s mauled corpse. 　　

The ‘Hitch’ that threw Eren went to attack Jean instead and the two scrambled to get away. Jean and Eren were running down the dark street side by side as the shapeshifter gained speed. “The hell’s that thing,” Jean asked in between pants. Both Eren and him were losing energy. “Shapeshifter,” Eren replied. “Explains why I was at the crime scene in the first place.” The two turned around a corner and the shapeshifter followed them. Jean, despite being fit enough to be in the police, couldn’t keep up with Eren’s pace and began to fall behind. If whatever that monster gets to him, he might end up like Hitch. Just as Eren ran into another street, Jean tripped over a carelessly placed piece of board and struggled to get up. ‘Hitch’ finally caught up and grabbed him by the collar. Eren turned around as the shapeshifter lifted Jean up while choking him. In one of its hands was Jean’s gun; ready to fire at any time. Eren realized he left his shotgun in the house and had no other silver weapons with him. Jean was going to die; not that Jean was a special person the Eren, but a life will be lost if something wasn’t done to kill the shapeshifter. ‘Hitch’ raised the gun up and aimed at Jean’s head. Jean, out of fear closed his eyes as it pulled the trigger. 　　

_Bang!_ 　　

The gun dropped to the ground and the shapeshifter’s grip loosened. Jean stepped back, trying to breathe in as much air as he could and watched as the shapeshifter’s lifeless body fell down. Behind it was Demi holding a shotgun. 　　

“Mikasa!”

Jean felt Eren run pass him and ran up to the person that shot the shapeshifter. It was the same attractive agent he met at the office. Jean felt confused and wondered why she's called Mikasa instead of Demi. It didn't take him long to realize maybe this "Mikasa" or "Demi" girl was also those hunters.

Something about not staying at home and resting was overheard from their conversations. Just as the two supposed agents’s conversation ended, Jean decided to clear up as much as he can. 　　

“So, your name is actually not Demetria or Justin?” 　　

“Yeah. I’m Mikasa. This is Eren.” 　　

“And monsters like these actually exist?” 　　

“Do you need anymore evidence?” 　　

Jean sighed looking at the scene around him. Luckily, the neighbors were not at home due to police policy and no one was close enough to hear the gun shots. “You’re not gonna arrest us are you?” Mikasa suddenly asked. Jean shook his head. “Nah, you guys saved my sorry ass. I’ll let it go.” Eren sighed with relief, but another concern came up. “Isn’t Hitch a police officer too,” he asked Jean. “She’s dead, and we have two bodies lying around. How are we going to clean this up?” Jean reassured him by saying he’ll deal with it and make sure the fake agents and Kefka were off the hook. “Well,” Eren piped up after a brief silence, “We got to go home.” He shook Jean’s hand again. This time, Jean didn’t look irritated like he was before. Mikasa shook Jean’s hand again. 　　

“If there’s any suspicious crimes that sound like there’s some monsters invovled,” Eren requested, “come find us.” He handed a business card that had his fake alias on it and an address to his home. Jean nodded and Eren bid him farewell. Just as Mikasa was about to follow, Jean stopped her again. “Wait,” he said. Mikasa turned around. “So, I know you’re probably busy with stuff like you said before, but-” 　　

Mikasa took out a piece of paper and pencil that was stuffed in one of her pockets. She scribbled out an address and gave the paper to Jean. “Come visit if you want,” she said with a smile. She turned around and followed Eren. 　　

Jean was glad no one else was in the neighborhood because he danced the most ridiculous victory dance he has ever done and screamed at the top of his lungs with joy. Eren only smirked when he heard Jean shouting. 　　

“Can’t believe you’re willing to date a loser like that Miki.” 　　

Mikasa responded by punching Eren in the arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flustered Jean is always adorable. And since I like this chapter so much, I'm considering on writing more JeanKasa. No promises though. After all, I'm only planning minimal romance in these stories.  
> Since Jean initially wanted to be in the military police, I thought of making him a simple officer who wants to be a hero and is really passionate on his goals. Of course I had to reference Jean meeting Mikasa for the first time and feeling pretty pissed off when Eren comes along. This plot was a bit based on the first episode of Supernatural: The Animated Series. Jean is kind of based off Jody Mills, so he'll be back to get Eren and Mikasa if other trouble rises. Armin already went on a case with Eren, so I decided to switch it with Mikasa instead. I thought of bringing Marco into the story but I decided to save him for another time. Everything else just popped into my head (Franz and Hannah, Hitch) Anyone get the names Mikasa and Eren used?


	6. Not a Chapter - The Headcannon that Started it All (possible spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just taking a break from planning out chapters and writing them (by break, I mean catching up on schoolwork, getting my college applications in, and just being plain lazy.) For those who are curious on what the next two chapters will be about, let's say the next one will probably be very sad and the one afterwards will introduce another hunter that might collaborate with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Go ahead and guess. In the meantime, to keep you guys satisfied until the next chapter, here's the headcannon that I created a few months ago and is the basis of the stories. To make it spoiler free, I'll be blocking out the names of characters that haven't been introduced yet. I'll update it as more characters are added.

Keep in mind that this was the basis that I build up on, so things may change. (or have already changed.) So think of this whole thing as an outline or draft. Here's a fun challenge, try to fill in the blanks to figure out what's suppose to be there. 

Growing up in the Underground City wasn’t easy. Supernatural creatures roamed the dirty streets terrorizing the poorest of the poor and gaining power for their own enjoyment. Levi and his gang of supernatural hunters Farlan and Isabel struggle to survive as they fight, destroy, and steal from monsters. Competition to control the city rises as Levi’s gang deals with demon thugs, vampire brothels, wedingo drug cartels, werewolf street fighters, and angel bounty hunters that work with the police to arrest thugs like Levi’s gang.  

After Levi managed to scrape enough money to live on the surface and gain residency, he can finally breathe and retire from his traumatizing days as a hunter. But when the same creatures escape the dark city they called their homes and appear on the streets of the walled cities, Levi decides to take matters into his own hands and fight them once again. Isabel and Farlan are gone, but that doesn’t stop him from going back into hunting.  

He sets up a new crew of hunters: Mikasa — a girl who lost her mother and father to a demon gang called the Yellow-Eyed demons, Armin — the son of the most elite members of the Men of Letters and a lore expert. Eren — a nephilim (unaware of his origins), who vows to kill all the angels after they killed his mother, Jean — a police officer and part time hunter who used to work alongside the angels, Marco  — Jean’s police friend and an angel who works the law to help other hunters, Sasha — an expert hunter with a huge appetite raised into the business of hunting thanks to her family,  — ’s friend and weapon specialist who initially worked with the government (full of Leviathans) but now sides with the hunters, and  — a  in disguise as a human named  but prefers to help her human hunter friends over her  kin. 

They meet other characters too: Hanji — a super genius prophet of the Lord , Moblit — Hanji’s guardian angel, Erwin — an angel who becomes friends with Levi, Annie  — a demon  who makes Armin  addicted to demon blood, Ymir — a sarcastic trickster,   and   — a   and   adjusting to human life, and many more. They fight, bicker, but in the end its the same. Saving lives, hunting things, the family business.

 

And there you go! The headcannon that started it all, and have fun trying to figure out who's who.

For the answers, check out [this link](http://carridazeee.tumblr.com/post/128980340121/thewincest-tomydestiel-if-you-crossover) right here. It's my tumblr post about that has all the blanks filled. It's your final warning before you click on it. :)


	7. What Should Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #6 on Supernatural Hunting: You can't always change the past, and even if you can, the future may turn into something you wish never happened.

Mikasa woke up to the sound of birds chirping near her window. It was sunnier than usual, and Mikasa was worried that she might have slept in more than she was suppose to. After all, Armin was holding a birthday party for his grandfather in the afternoon and Mikasa didn’t buy the pastries and presents Armin requested her to get yet. Mikasa quickly changed into the first dress she pulled out of her closet and went to retrieve her scarf. Just as she was about to wrap it around her neck, Mikasa noticed something different. 　　

The scar that was on her neck was gone. 　　

Scar’s do fade, Mikasa thought at first, but then she realized that scars don’t suddenly fade away, even after months. Feeling a bit strange and confused, Mikasa eventually brushed it off and left her well-kept room. She mindlessly walked down the stairs when she heard some noise coming from the kitchen. It took her a while to realize she wasn’t at Armin’s house, but her old house. Mikasa tiptoed towards the kitchen to see who was making the noises and saw a man washing the dishes while whistling. 　　

“Dad?” 　　

The man turns around and saw Mikasa. “Darling,” he said warmly. “You finally woke up. How are you?” Darling. It’s been a while since anyone has called her darling, let alone, by her own father. Mikasa only stared. That can’t be her father- this man looked older but still held some resemblance to him. On top of that, her father already dead; for ten years, to be exact. 　　

“Darling, are you alright?” 　　

Mikasa realized he was still there and she was staring. She looked down. “Yeah,” she replied. “Where’s mom?” 　　

“Silly. Don’t you remember that mom doesn’t live here anymore?” 　　

She couldn’t believe it. Her dad had a heavy expression on him, as if what Mikasa said actually hurt him. 　　

Mikasa wanted to scream. She wanted to shake the man that claims to be her father and demand him to explain everything. What ever happened to that deal her parents made? The Yellow Eye Demons that killed them? How is her father still alive and where was her mother? Mikasa’s father silently put the dried dishes in the cupboard and tidied up the small kitchen. Everything was the way it was the last time she was here; the only difference was no blood stains smearing against the walls. Mikasa hoped for two things: either she was in a dream right now, or what she experienced in the past was a dream and she finally woke up. 　　

 _Where are you? You better be okay when I find you... you hear me?_ 　　

“Darling, you look ill.” Her father interrupted her train of thought. Mikasa shook it off. “I’m find dad,” she replied. “Don’t worry. Just a bit tired.” 　　

Dad - the word felt so foreign to her. She never called Armin’s parents mother and father, or called Eren’s the same thing. Mikasa wanted to hug her father so bad, but at the same time, she felt like being more content with this sudden new life would be worthless if everything crumbled down afterwards. Her father asked her if she was hungry, which she said no. Her father scratched his head. “Well, we have to go to the bakery to pick up some things Armin has asked us to get,” he said as he casually picked up a coat hung onto a nearby chair and walked out the door. Mikasa silently followed him out of the house and the two walked down the dirt path that connects their tiny farm house to the nearest town. 　　

 _Mikasa... Mikasa, where are you?_ 　　

Mikasa asked her father multiple questions; all of his answers began with a weird look and asking her whether she remembers any of the events she was asking him. Some things still remained the same: both her parents were from the Underground City but no deals were made (her father thought Mikasa was insane for believing in creatures like demons), her mother actually divorced and left the family when Mikasa was eight, and Mikasa has been working with the Arlets as Armin’s grandfather’s caretaker rather than working as Levi’s maid. “What ever happened to Mina Carolina,” Mikasa asked when she and her father arrived at the town square. Mina was Armin’s grandfather’s caretaker, and something about Mikasa taking Mina’s job seemed odd. “Who’s that,” he responded. Mikasa didn’t reply and walked toward the bakery. The smell of fresh bread hit her nostrils when she came in. The bakery was lively with customers walking around to gather baked bread and the workers trying their best to help their clients. One of them noticed Mikasa’s father and immediately gave him some boxes full of pastries. Mikasa watched as her father took the box and paid the worker money before telling Mikasa to continue their way to Armin’s house. Mikasa noticed the worker munching on a piece of bread and waving at them as they left. 　　

The walk from Armin’s house was short but strangely peaceful. Mikasa noticed a white linen table set up outside the small cottage and the Arlets were scurrying inside and outside the house. At least Armin’s grandfather’s birthday party was still in schedule. 　　

“Armin!” 　　

Mikasa’s father called out as Armin was about to go inside the house again. His parents poked out of the window and smiled when they saw Mikasa and her father. “Just in time,” Armin called out as he ran up and helped carry the boxes to the house. “If we hurry, it will be a great surprise party for grandfather!” Mikasa giggled as she watch Armin run off. 

 _Where the fuck is she, bastard? I’ll beat the shit out of you if you killed her!_ 　　

There wasn’t much to do as Mikasa and the rest of the party waited for Armin’s grandfather to return from his walk. Mikasa looked around the Arlet’s living room and scanned across the bookshelf nearby the window. Knowing that the Arlet’s are supernatural experts, she wasn’t surprised when she tried to find something worthwhile to read. She grabbed a book that seem to talk about ghosts and opened the page, hoping that there were some facts and history about whatever these creatures were. 　　

After reading the first few pages, Mikasa realized it was some awful love story. 　　

All the books were merely fictional stories about the monsters Mikasa hunted. The books treated the supernatural as if it doesn’t exist when it does. Maybe Armin just enjoys these books, she thought. She opened one of them that talked about a creature that granted wishes and how some of them are actually evil. 　　

_Tell me where she is before..._

“That’s one of my favorites,” Armin said as he walked up to her. Mikasa noticed him and continued to read her book. “Jinns are my favorite supernatural creatures.” 　　

“You don’t read these, do you?” 　　

“Well...” 　　

Armin nervously chuckled. “More like a guilty pleasure. Of course, all of these aren’t real. I mean, there’s no such thing as a Jinn that puts people in a dream-like state and sucks their soul while they think they’re in paradise. Monsters don’t exist.” 　　

Fake? Armin thought monsters weren’t real? But he knew they were real. He studied them all his life, hell, even hunted him with Eren. Mikasa couldn’t believe what was happening. She hoped that this all was a dream that she was in; and this was the worst dream ever. Armin wasn’t the Armin she knew; maybe Eren can help her. Eren didn’t arrive yet, so she still had her chance to ask. 　　

“Mikasa.” 　　

Armin had a worried expression on his face. Mikasa was confused and asked him why he looked concern. 　　

“Don’t you remember? Eren’s dead.” 　　

 _Mikasa, wake up! Come on, Mikasa!_ 　　

Everything was a blur. Mikasa couldn’t enjoy the party and was silent the whole time. Everyone seemed to enjoy it without her and were unaware of the thoughts that went through her head. Mikasa asked Armin what happened to Eren as they cleaned up the tables. Armin hesitated, but told her something she wished she never wanted to hear. 　　It’s no use. She’s never going to wake up. 　　

Eren died when he was fifteen, she was told. Wall Maria fell when he was ten, and Eren witnessed a titan devour his mother before escaping. He joined the military at age twelve after swearing vengeance against the titans and immediately died after the attack on Trost. From what Mikasa knew, (or what Armin told her in the past) it’s impossible to bring back anyone who was devoured by a titan back from the dead- no demon deals, magic, or anything. Mikasa was heartbroken. 　　

Sure she wanted her parents to be alive, but a messy divorce wasn’t what she expected. Her bookish friend Armin became more than just a person who enjoys reading and ridiculing the things he used to study devoutly on. Eren’s death was the last straw to her, and that’s when she knew she had to wake up, no matter what. Mikasa stormed into the kitchen and felt dizzy. Her vision blurred as she tried to figure out what to do. A kitchen knife lied on a nearby table and she immediately clutched it in her hand. 　　

 _Mikasa... Just wake up..._ 　　

Eren told her that if she was killed in a dream, she’ll wake up. Mikasa aimed the knife at her chest and swallowed down whatever fear she had in her. Just as she was about to stab herself, someone cried out. 　　

“Mikasa!” 　　

Armin was at the doorway panting. Everyone came into the kitchen- Armin’s grandfather, Armin’s parents, her father. They notice her clutching the knife. Mikasa’s father slowly approached her. 　　

“Darling, please-” 　　

“Stay back!” Mikasa swung her knife at him, nearly cutting his finger. She aimed the knife at her chest again. “This is all a dream,” she said as her voice shook. “You’re not real- all of you.” Her hands began to tremble as Mikasa tried to suppress her tears. “I don’t want to die,” she choked on her words, “I don’t want to leave you all, but... This isn’t what I want. I wanted my friends and family the way they were, not like this.” No one spoke a word. “I love you all,” she said after a painful silence. “I’m just not use to all this happiness.” The blade plunged through her heart and all Mikasa saw was darkness. 　　

“Mikasa!” 　　

Mikasa opened her eyes as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly. Eren was sobbing and clutched her tighter. It was all a dream, she thought. She noticed Levi standing next to a corpse of an unidentified monster and wiping his blade off before noticing her. Mikasa felt Eren’s tears drip down and she felt like crying too. 　　

Sure, her parents were still dead. She traded her soul for Eren’s life and spent months in hell to pay for it. She risked her life to save Armin’s and many others. It didn’t matter to her. This was the only life she can live in without regret. Mikasa let her tears run freely as she hugged Eren back. Levi watched Eren and Mikasa with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some feels. Also, I've been doing a pattern of introducing characters each chapter so I wanted a break from that by just using the characters we already named. I thought of having Eren in a dream state, but then I decided to use Mikasa. Then I wanted to use Levi but I couldn't think of anything, and it doesn't feel right if the characters I've already introduced came to save him. Like it would be awkward if Erwin just flew and and saved him or Eren and Mikasa saved him. Since Armin's family is still alive in these stories, I couldn't use Armin.  
> Even though it's an AU of Attack on Titan, titans still exist. I just tied in the original plotline of Eren wanting to kill all the titans and die by being eaten. Maybe he turns into a titan shifter but they didn't know yet. But we'll never know because Mikasa's no longer dreaming. He still has that vengeance in this AU, but vengeance against a different kind of creature. You'll find out soon.  
> I'll probably come back and fix whatever errors or rough patches I find on here later.


	8. The Bow Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #7 on Supernatural Hunting: Know how to defeat your enemy.

“No you little shit. That’s not how you hold the knife.” 　　

Eren only groaned when Levi came over and corrected him again. The heavy machete in Eren’s hand was taken by Levi and Eren tried his best to watch. 　　

Sundays were a typical day for many people in the neighborhood. Eren and Armin paid a visit to Levi’s house while Mikasa was resting from another hunt a few days ago. Eren struggled to follow Levi’s technique and only looked down when Levi scolded him again. Armin sat at a nearby tree and laughed. 　　

“You know,” Armin said as Eren accidentally threw the machete, “Levi has a point when he said you shouldn’t hold it like that.” 　　

“I know Armin,” Eren replied and picked up the machete. He never thought killing vampires would be this hard. All they needed was a cut to the head, but Eren learned that simply hacking them off won’t do; the cleaner the cut, the faster the job will be done and the high the chances the vampire will stay dead. It didn’t help that the weapons that are used to kill them off were heavier than Eren expected, and he had to remind himself to avoid throwing the machete. Surprisingly, when the machete flew out of his hands (for the hundredth time) it didn’t hit something- it narrowly hit someone. 　　

“What the fuck, Yeager!” 　　

Jean dodged the blade as it almost sliced his right arm. Levi shook his head as Jean picked up the blade and handed it to Eren. “I can arrest you for trying to kill me,” Jean joked and Eren rolled his eyes in response. “What brings you here,” he asked after taking the machete. “If you’re looking for Mikasa, she’s not here. She’s resting-” 　　

“That’s not what I’m here for,” Jean cut him off. “Got something strange in Stohess. Thomas down there says weird shit is going on, and it looks like I’m going to need your help again.” Jean scratched his head and sigh. He knew that Eren and Mikasa were tired of him dropping in and asking them for help over and over again. Their help lead to more peace in Trost and many other districts, but it seemed like it was happening nearly every week. It would be easier if he learned, but Eren refused to teach him. Something about safety and being too inexperienced himself to be a mentor. Jean ignored it, but still hoped that he can learn a thing or two so he could possibly be a better police officer. 　　

By the time Jean made it to the Stohess Police Department, it was the middle of the afternoon. Levi went along with them, only out of spite. Armin, on the other hand, said he had a date to attend in the evening(which led to Eren teasing his friend and asking him who the lucky girl was). Dressed in their special agent uniform, Eren and Levi walked into the police office with Jean and noticed the chaotic scene before them.

Jean explained the details before they arrived: unidentified corpses with arrows deep within their chests. The bodies were human, until the police officers examined the mouths and discovered multiple sharp fangs that replaced molars and incisors. It was a strange coincidence that the monsters that were murdered were vampires, but Eren was confused. Especially at the autopsy reports. 　　

“It seems like someone has already done the job of taking care of these assholes,” Eren commented. “I don’t see why we have to be in this.” 　　

“Well,” Levi responded. “The bigger problem is whose been killing them and how. The autopsy says all the vampires were most likely killed by one person alone. And with only just a bow and arrow.” Levi knew it was impossible. The only way to kill a vampire off is by decapitation. How in the world could a vampire be dead with its head still attached and a single puncture wound made by an arrow? No one uses a bow and arrow nowadays, he thought. Not even a crossbow is useful these days. But Levi still saw an arrow's potential: silent, long distant kill - if it's used right and can actually kill a monster, and can possibly be used close range by a very skilled archer.　　

Jean picked out a file of papers about the case. “The wounds look like they’re inflicted by a human,” Jean said as he scanned through the papers.

“Sheriff Kirstein,” a young woman approached Jean from behind. Eren and Levi began to worry when they realized she was wearing a special agent uniform. Jean noticed their expressions and turned around. She had her brown hair neatly tied into a bun and the uniform she wore made her look stiff and formal. She would have looked more professional if it weren't for a loaf of bread hanging from her mouth. The woman took the bread out of her mouth and held it in one hand before stuffing her other hand inside a pocket. “Special Agent Marcia Sheppard,” she said as she showed Jean her identification papers. She stuck the bread back into her mouth and munched loudly. Only Levi cringed hearing that sound.　

She only stayed for a while to collect any more paperwork about the case and giving suspicious looks at Eren and Levi before leaving the three alone. Eren was the first person to say something.

“Sheriff? Of all people?” 　　

“Shut up,” Jean said as he whacked Eren with a folder. “I worked hard to get that title.” Eren rolled his eyes in response but gave Jean a simple congratulation afterwards. Levi could hear the slight sarcasm, but knew that Eren still meant well. Just then, an officer quickly approached the three. “Special Agents! Sheriff!” 　　

Thomas Wagner was the officer that called them, and was the one that told Jean about the events that happened. He was clutching a few stacks of paper and nearly spilled them. “Something happened again,” Thomas said when he finally got to them. “Three people got mauled by some animal.” Levi’s eyes widen and Eren looked at Jean. Jean grumbled before setting the folder he had in his hands onto a nearby table. “Show us where the crime scene is,” he replied. The three followed Thomas out of the door as quick as possible. Marcia, who came into the room just as Thomas loudly told Jean what happened, picked up the folder that was left behind and opened it. 　　

Nighttime came quicker than Levi thought. Innocent locals were found dead and their bodies torn open while the same human-like monsters were found next to them. As Levi silently predicted, there’s a hunter trying to kill vampires and there was still a chance that a vampire nest was still nearby. Eren was rummaging through his cart and pulled out three identical weapons. Although the moon was barely visible underneath the trees, Jean could recognize what Eren gave him. 　　

“A machete? Like the one you threw at me this morning?” Jean gripped the knife tightly. 　　

“The only way to kill vampires is to cut their heads off,” Levi explained as he took the other machete from Eren. "Iron to a vampire's heart works too, although I never tested it out before." The three were in the middle of the deep woods nearby the crime scene and cautiously walking their way around uprooted trees and barely visible boulders. Although Jean was familiar with Stohess’s woods and, by now, the moon was high enough to be used as light, he only ventured through them during the day (and even in the day, he didn’t go out without Thomas or someone who knew the forest more than Jean himself.) Jean was the closest thing to help them though- neither Eren or Levi wanted another police officer to get hurt. “Guess I’ll be the bait then,” Jean snorted when he heard Eren’s explanation. Levi rolled his eyes and muttered some curses before stopping. Jean noticed Levi’s grip on the machete. Eren froze when Levi suddenly told Jean to stay still. It didn’t take Jean a while to realize that a vampire was right behind him, and Jean dared to look back. The vampire lunged at him, and all Jean could do was shut his eyes and brace the impact. 　　

When he finally opened his eyes, Jean was relieved that he was still standing. Levi and Eren stood by him struck by awe and curiosity. The vampire was lying on the ground, yet its head was still intact. At a closer examination, there was an arrow pierced into the left side of its chest. Levi pulled out the arrow and looked at its head. It was iron. 　　

“I’ll take that; thank you very much.” 　　

A hand from behind took the arrow away from Levi’s hand. The three turned around with their weapons ready, only to find the same special agent at the office. 　　

“Agent Sheppard?” 　　

The agent mockingly bowed at the three. “At your service,” she said in a terrible sophisticated accent. She noticed Levi’s weird looks and scratched her head. “Was my impersonation of a special agent that good,” she asked.

“You’re a hunter,” Eren was finally able to say after his shock. The agent nodded.

“Name’s Sasha Braus actually,” she said with a toothy grin. There was no need for Eren, Levi and Jean to introduce themselves (she knew their names from the files she read and already knew that Eren and Levi were hunters) “And to think I, a humble girl from Dauper, would meet the famous Levi,” she chattered excitedly. Eren couldn’t believe it. Dauper was known for its elite hunters, and Sasha was already a celebrity among the supernatural hunting community above the surface. Before he could express his excitement, another rustle was heard from the bushes nearby. The four stood back to back and prepared for attack. 　　

“I never thought a bow and arrow could kill a vampire.” 　　

“That’s why they say Dauper hunters are the best, Levi. We can kill any monster with any weapon.” Right after Sasha finished her words, she shot an arrow in front of her and hit an oncoming vampire at its chest. Chaos ensued as vampires came in from left and right. Levi swiftly cut off their heads while Sasha pulled out her arrows and shot others with ease. Jean could only dodge as Eren attempted to cut off their heads, only to not cut them thoroughly enough and made Levi finish the job. When Sasha used up all her arrows, she began pulling the already used arrows out of the corpses and firing them again. Levi, on the other hand, was losing momentum, and the remaining vampires noticed his change. It wasn’t long before the machete in his hand was thrown away and Levi was caught by a vampire. Sasha was already too occupied by the other vampires advancing on her, and Eren was busy trying to kill off more. Levi knew it was about to be his end when the vampire was inches away from Levi’s flesh and about to suck out his blood. 　　

With one swift cut, the vampire’s head fell next to Levi’s. Levi kicked the beheaded corpse off and was surprised to find the person holding a bloodied machete: Jean. Jean looked between the corpse and the machete as he tried to process what happened. Sasha shot down the last vampire and Eren finally cut off a vampire’s head after a few slices. 　　

“I killed a vampire.” Those were the first words Jean mustered up after his shock. 　　

“No shit Jean,” Eren replied. A hint of jealousy was heard in Eren’s voice, but only Sasha seemed to hear it. 　　

Part of Eren was relieved that the four of them were alive and Levi was saved from near death. The other part of Eren was agitated by the fact that Jean could slice off a vampire’s head in a clean cut despite his lack of training. Sasha noticed that Jean looked sick, which Jean noticed her concerns and told her he was alright. It felt so weird, he thought. Killing a monster for the first time. 　　

As it turns out, the four were directly next to the vampire nest and have killed off all the vampires in the area. They walked out of the woods, relieved that the job was done. Jean was talking to Levi while Eren talked to Sasha. Just as Eren was packing up the machetes, Sasha pulled Levi aside. Jean tried his best to not pry on their conversation, but managed to hear bits of it. 　　

“Well, I’m not his dad.” 　　

“Do you know his father, or have a way of contacting him? I think this is a good opportunity for him.” 　　

“His dad’s been missing ever since Eren’s mother’s funeral. Plus the kid’s old enough. He’ll tell you yes or no.” That was all Levi said. 　　

Eren accepted Sasha’s offer to no one’s surprise. Sasha wanted to take Eren back to Dauper to train more, seeing his potential and passion to be a hunter (despite his attempt to kill off a vampire properly). Levi promised to tell Mikasa about the situation and Eren happily packed up his cart. Sasha, who actually hitchhiked her way to Stohess, willingly went with Eren towards Shingashina and the two planned to pack Eren’s things before heading the Dauper. As they rode off, Jean and Levi began walking back to the office. Thomas, unaware of the situation beforehand, was staying overtime and previously offered the two a ride home. As Levi strolled down the road, Jean nudged his shoulder. 　　

“Since I killed off a vampire, does that make me a hunter?” Jean cocked his brows and Levi sighed. 　　

“Well,” Levi replied, “You still need more training. But you’re actually better than Eren in my opinion.” 　　

“I’ll take it as a yes.” Jean never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE.  
> I wanted to introduce another female character, so here's Sasha! I was watching Hibbing 911 and this idea came to mind. Sasha as a hunter has always been a head-cannon of mine ( I mean, she was raised as a typical hunter in the woods and she knows how to get around things unconventionally. Plus she can shoot anything.) I wanted her to be a unique kind of hunter who can use her environment around her to kill monsters and rock a bow and arrow like she always has. If you're wondering where Connie is, don't worry- he'll be coming soon. In fact, Connie and Sasha will still be BFFs and Connie's probably the reason why Sasha can easily get away from the law. No, Connie's not a cop. That's all I'll spoil for now.  
> Levi's growing old, so his speed and strength are slowing him down a bit. I thought it would be comical that Jean killed a vampire off on his first try and Eren, despite training so much with Levi, could barely make a clean cut. It looks like Eren seems to be a bit worthless, but it kind of reflects the first few episodes of Attack on Titan; Eren has no unique skills, only passion. Armin's got a girlfriend, and I'll let you guys guess who his girlfriend is. Let's just say Armin's going to be a lot stronger than he was before after I introduce the girlfriend. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	9. Hearing the Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #8 on Supernatural Hunting: No matter how much you know about yourself, that still doesn't mean you know everything.

Armin and his grandfather were the first to greet Eren after his time in Dauper. The first thing they noticed was how different he looked: his already tan skin was darker than before, he was more muscular, and his hair was long and unkempt. Armin tried to breathe as Eren’s hug nearly crushed his friend. “Dauper’s great,” Eren exclaimed when Armin’s grandfather asked how his journey was. Eren continued to tell stories about his time training with Sasha and the locals as they unpacked his luggage. Armin only listened and smiled, admiring his friend talking to him. He was lost in Eren’s conversation while trying to help unpack the cart when he noticed Eren’s eyes. Armin thought he was just imagining things. He knew all his life that Eren’s eyes were hazel. They were always a yellowish brown since the day they met; but for some reason Eren’s eyes were a bright teal color. It looked too unnatural, and Armin just stared while Eren babbled on. 　　

“-and Jean’s probably going to stop bragging about being a better hunter than me once I show him... Armin? Something wrong buddy?” 　　

Armin realized he was staring and apologized once he focused again. 　　

“It’s just...” 　　

Wait, why are they hazel again? He swore that Eren’s eyes suddenly changed color. _That’s biologically impossible for a human_ , Armin thought. Fear crept into him when thoughts came into his mind; terrible assumptions that Eren may not actually be Eren, and where the real Eren really was. Armin knew he couldn’t just accuse his friend, or what looks like his friend. As Eren wondered why his friend continued to stare at him and stop speaking mid sentence, Armin slowly grabbed the silver knife in his back pocket. He has to be discrete, because who knows if he could handle a monster on his own. 　　

“Are you trying to stab me?” 　　

Armin’s heart stopped when he heard Eren asked him. _How did he know?_ “Look, I know you’re concerned but I’m human. I’m me.” Right, Eren knew Armin for a while, so of course he might have known. _Not like he could read minds_ , Armin silently joked to himself. Eren tried to reassure Armin and took the knife away. “You’re always cautious Armin,” Eren chuckled. He made a slit on his arm and showed Armin the red blood dripping down. Armin’s grandfather, who walked out of the house and unaware of their conversation, bid the two farewell as he began to walk out on his evening stroll. Armin waved goodbye before his grandfather disappeared down the road. Eren looked at the bloodied knife . “Nice design,” he commented. “Where’d you get it from?” Armin blushed and nodded his head. “A friend,” he stuttered. “More like girlfriend,” Eren laughed as he read the name carved at the handle and gave it back. “Annie? Who’s that?” Armin ran off into the house before he could answer. Eren grabbed one bag that was next to him and took out a bandage cloth for his cut. As he bandaged it up and took the bag with him into Armin’s house, he was unaware of the small cut already closed up. 　　

To Eren’s surprise (and equally his disappointment) Jean was lounging on one of Armin’s couches in the living room. “Will you look at you,” Jean said sarcastically as Eren rolled his eyes. Jean got up from his seat and walked up to take a closer look. “That Sasha girl must have worked you up harder than I thought,” he continued. “Really. Soon, you’ll be as good as me.” 　　

“Will you shut up,” Eren said as he playfully shoved him. “Just because you killed one vampire doesn’t make you better than me.” Despite his comments, Jean was overall impressed with Eren’s change. He looked more rugged, but that didn’t mean Jean could still jokingly call him a terrible hunter. Armin went to go to the kitchen after asking the two if they need anything to eat or drink. Neither of them requested anything, and Armin left the room to fetch something for himself. “How many cases have there been since I’ve left,” Eren asked as he plopped himself on a nearby armchair. Jean scratched his head as he leaned on a wall next to the chair. “Not much,” he replied. “Although, I haven’t been getting Levi or Mikasa to help these days. Got a new friend to help me.” 　　

“New friend? Aw... Sheriff Kirstein’s finally got a girl. I knew you can move on from Mikasa.” 　　

“For your information,” Jean said before Eren could continue, “One: he’s a boy. And two: we’re just friends.”

“Sure...” 　　

“I’ll be honest: he’s pretty special. Apparently he was transferred from the inner walls to work in Trost as one of the head detectives. Nice angel.”

“Angel?” Eren was suspicious. “You mean like a nice and sweet person, right?” 　　

“No,” Jean said feeling a bit confused. “Actual angel. Aren’t you like all hunters suppose to know what angels are? Well, ever since I got into hunting thanks to you, Armin’s got me some books. There’s angels, demons, ghosts, jinns, zombies, and a bunch of other shit running around. I never thought angels were in charge of the law in these walls. Kinda funny because they’re meant to protect humanity and I never thought it means as police officers-” 　　

Eren was no longer paying attention to Jean when he saw someone walking into the living room. As he stood up, the newcomer’s eyes were fixed onto Eren and fear washed over the person as anger washed over Eren. Armin walked into the room with a plate full of bread and a jar of jam when he noticed Eren looking at the doorway. Armin froze when he saw his friend’s eyes change color again, and Jean stopped his talking halfway when Armin dropped the plate and jar. A billion pieces flew across the ground and Armin shook, but neither Eren or the person paid attention. 　　

“Armin,” Jean stood up straight. “Is there something wrong-” 　　

Eren rushed to the person and shoved him straight into the wall. Jean had no time to process what happen as he watched the person overcome Eren and pushed him off. With a flick of his wrist, Eren was flown onto the other side of the living room wall and pinned by some invisible force. Eren felt like he was suffocating. Jean ran towards the person.

“Marco, what are you doing?” Jean tried to make him stop and noticed the fear still in his eyes. Armin walk towards Eren, unsure of what to do and ignored Eren’s pleads to get him down. The only thing that’s keeping Armin’s attention was Eren’s eyes - They were teal like before, but they seemed to be glowing. Armin heard Marco mutter a chant in a strange language before letting Eren go. Eren dropped to the ground and Armin tried to help him up. Jean was still confused, and even more confused when Marco turned to him and whispered something in his ear.

“Why?” 　　

“Just do it. I’ll be back soon.” that was all Marco said before he left the house through the door. Jean turned to Armin, who was holding Eren’s head and tried to wake him up from his unconsciousness. The force was strong enough to knock him out, but not strong enough to kill him. Jean walked to Armin and bent down.

“Armin, you got an empty room I can use? It’s important.” 　　

Eren didn’t know where he was when he woke up. His vision was hazy but eventually he realized he was tied onto a chair. He then realized he was inside some kind of pentagram surrounding the chair and then found out he was inside some kind of room. 　　

“Thank you for cooperating Armin.” That was the first thing Eren heard before he sees three people in front of him. On his left was Armin, looking concerned. On his right was Jean, looking worried as well. In the center was him; Eren growled when he saw Marco. 　　

“Hey,” Marco tried to sound friendly. “Listen: I’ll explain everything.” 　　 　　

“Right. Like I would trust you.” Eren tried to break away from the chair he’s tied on, but realized he was going to be stuck for a while. “Eren,” Jean piped up. “Don’t be a jerk. Just listen.” 　　

“Why the hell would I do that,” Eren asked in a disgusted tone. He turned to Marco. “You think you’re trying to save the world but you’re only killing off innocent people for your own good.” 　　

“Eren, please.” 　　

Eren turned to Armin in shock. “You too, Armin?” He sounded hurt and angry. “You know why these guys are scum. You’ve seen it yourself. You watched me die in their fucking hands and the first you want to do is defend one of them?” 　　

It was the first time Jean heard Eren say that. Only Levi, Mikasa, and Armin knew why Eren wanted to be a hunter, and Armin understood Eren’s current situation and reason to lash out. All Armin could do was repeat his words again. Jean cleared his throat. “Marco, you need to explain.”

“Marco, huh? I’ll kill you once I get the angel that killed my mother.” 　　

Unlike the first angel Eren encountered and was killed by, Marco looked afraid. He didn’t seem intimidating and appeared to look sympathetic. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Marco said. “I didn’t plan on hurting you. But since you seem to want to kill me once you wake up, I have to take these precautions.” 　　

Eren looked down on his tied wrists and ankles. “You did a pretty good job,” Eren commented sarcastically. Jean scoffed. “I did the work, dimwit.”

Marco continued. “I know what we did with you and your mother is unforgiving to you, but we had to for the good of humanity.” 　　

“What does killing innocent people have to do with saving humanity?” 　　

“What we kill are not people, Eren. We kill nephilims.” 　　

“Nephi-what?” 　　

Jean rolled his eyes. “You really need to read more if you want to be a better hunter.” 　　

“I only hunt to kill bastards like him.” Eren nudged his head towards Marco. “Well,” Jean scoffed, “back to telling you what Marco’s talking about. Nephilims are half-angel and half-human. Having an angel create a child with a human is equivalent to having a human sleep with a goat.” 　　

“So they’re abominations,” Eren implied. “So what? Every human, even half-humans deserve to live.” Marco sighed, trying to figure out an easier way of explaining. Armin looked at Marco. “But why must they be killed, and why is Eren involved in this?” Armin had a feeling of fear growing in him as he asked. Marco turned to Eren. “Nephilims are harmless, but we've learned that one is destined to destroy not only humanity but the universe. Heaven is dedicated to destroy possible threats by killing nephilims and their angel parents... I’m sorry...” 　　

“Why are you saying sorry,” he asked. It can’t be, Eren thought. Is this the reason why he was killed? 　　

“Carla,” Marco said as he trembled. “She was a really good worker, yet out of all of us she broke one of our greatest laws.” 　　

 _My mother can’t be an angel_ , Eren screamed in his mind. _If she is an angel, then..._ 　　

“That’s why we had to kill you and her. You’re a nephilim, Eren. It was our orders. And since you came back to life, there's still a high chance that the destined apocalypse can start back on track. ” 　　

Eren couldn't hear him anymore. He forgot about where he is and began to sob. All the times he tried to train and kill, he actually vowed to kill his family. His life before he died flashed by and he saw everything he remembered; witnessing his mother die right before he did, seeing Armin run up to his body before everything became dark. Now he's a threat to humanity, something he wanted to protect, and in order to do that he has to die. Armin knew Eren was feeling sick. He knew that everything Eren built up shattered, now that he realized he wasn’t even 100 percent human. Eren tried to deny it. He tried to say that it was not possible. Jean was equally in shock at Eren's outburst. He looked at Marco, asking him what to do. Just as Marco was about to speak, Eren cried out. 　　

“Am I going to die? Just because I’m destined to kill everyone?” 　　

Armin began to freak out. “There must be another way,” he begged. Eren died once, and no one wanted him to die twice. “Marco said there's no way the angels in Heaven will solve all of this,” Jean sighed. “Angels are required to follow orders and follow through with whatever they have to do.” He noticed Marco walking towards Eren closer than before. 

Marco walked into the pentagram Eren was in and bent down in front of him. “Your mother...” Marco tried to speak. “She told me to protect you if she ever dies. You’re a good person, Eren. That’s why I didn’t kill you when you tackled me.” Eren’s tears were still falling down. His teal eyes turned back to normal again. 　　

“Eren hasn't reached full potential,” Marco continued as he stood up. “He's still a threat and all angels are ordered to kill him on sight. But I promised Carla I would look after you.” “You did a great job,” Eren said sarcastically. Marco gave a half-hearted smile. “Nephilims are hard to identify until they start showing signs of supernatural abilities,” he responded. “I may be punished for sparing your life, but I have a plan.”

Hearing the world plan caught both Armin and Jean's attention. They noticed Marco turning around and looking uncertain about his plan. Jean nodded, reassuring him and Marco spoke. Despite his pauses and stuttering, everyone could understand him. “There may be a way for us to... train you to control your powers... I can train you so you don't get out of control. It will buy us time to figure out what to do next and possibly convince the other angels in Heaven to reconsider their orders.” An angel, a creature that turned his life upside down, will help him. Eren was skeptical, but knew this was the only way to survive. He nodded in response, still feeling uneasy with the new plan but confident enough to see it work. 

Armin sighed in relief as Jean closed his eyes. “So,” Jean responded. “More training for you Yeager.” Eren chuckled, still teary-eyed. “As long as it will help me live.” Marco flicked his wrist again and Eren’s bonds were loose. Eren sat up and was embraced by Armin before Marco approached them. He stuck one hand into his pocket and pulled out a key with a cord. “Wear this,” Marco said. “Your father asked me to give you this key, but he never told me what it’s for. I made it so it will be harder for other angels or supernatural beings to realize you’re a nephilim, even when you use your powers.” Eren obeyed and put the key around his neck. Marco put his hand on Eren’s shoulder, whispered into his hear and disappeared soon after. Jean began to pick up some materials from the ground. As Armin helped, Eren replayed the words Marco told him. If he was ever in danger, he just had to call Marco's name. As much as he was excited to see what his abilities are, he was terrified of the future he might have. 

Somewhere in the grassy hills, Marco was watching a nearby titan stroll through the sunset. He knew he had to protect Eren and help him survive. It was more pressuring than he thought, and thoughts of failure were in his mind. 　　

“I see you found the nephilim.” 　　

Marco turned around to see a blonde haired man. “Erwin,” he greeted but didn’t look at him. Erwin stood next to Marco as the two watch more titans walk past by. “I still don’t understand why God made these titans roam around when we already got Leviathans running the human government.” Marco gave a half-hearted chuckle. Erwin ignored his laugh. “I won’t tell them about Eren,” he said. “No other angel will know about him. I’ll just be doing my part in protecting Mikasa and Levi. If that includes killing Eren-” “I won’t blame you,” Marco interrupted. “And thank you. For doing my job. I owe you.” Erwin glanced at Marco. “At least Heaven didn’t find out why you couldn’t kill Carla and her son,” Erwin reassured him. “Your secret is still safe.” 　　

Marco disappeared without a trace and Erwin was left alone in the fields. Thoughts filled his head as he sighed. “Let’s hope everything will be alright.” With his final word, he also disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far one of the hardest chapters to write, especially trying to plan out the outline and stuff. I didn't expect so much dialogue though. I was planning on Eren attacking Erwin at Levi's house and I didn't plan on introducing Marco, but I decided to. I told you guys there's something about Eren that makes him special and it's the reason why he was killed in the beginning. I had to play along with the "I'm going to kill all titans, but I'm actually one" and I originally wanted Eren to be half demon, but then decided to use angels. Eren's gotta train so he can live, and Marco's going to help him!  
> I thought of Marco being a nephilim or a half something half human but it seems more fitting that Marco is an angel. And Carla as an angel fits too. Grisha's probably on the run or already was killed, but I haven't decided yet. Basically, the angels in this universe are in charge of the law, but most of them don't work on the ground, so they don't really kill demons or other monsters. They're here to make sure everything's in order. As for the Leviathans, they're actually in charge of the government and there's a reason why they want to be in charge. More spoilers! Just when you discovered that Eren's a half angel. I wonder how Mikasa would react to this.  
> Yes, Erwin is the one who killed Eren and Carla and Armin watched them die afterwards; like he witnessed it just as he turned the corner one night and couldn't save them in time. Marco was actually ordered to do it, but he didn't have the heart and asked Erwin to do the deed. He still feels guilty for letting them die though. I'm still deciding whether to kill him off, but who knows.  
> In the meantime, I plan on having the next chapter about Mikasa, Sasha, Armin, and his girlfriend. Armin's got a date people! We have Erwin looking after Mikasa and Levi, Marco after Eren, and it's obvious that Armin's being looked after by Annie. Let's just say it's more of Annie trying to get him to do something.


	10. Not a Chapter - Little Update

Hey everyone! Sorry about not getting a chapter in on this series.

I noticed that I've been following a schedule of a chapter a week and recently that's been slowing down. By that, I mean it's been a year since I uploaded the last chapter... okay I know the last time I uploaded a chapter was in December but I still like to use that whole last year thing. I was going to write a chapter during my Christmas break but I had nothing down to write. Now, I'm not saying I'm out of juice; in fact, the juices for this series is still flowing. I've outlined up to 3 more chapters after the one I was suppose to be writing, which is a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself.

The reason why I'm procrastinating is because I have no idea how to write the next chapter. I got the outline and intro done, but I'm not sure what to write to make it really cool and really great to read. I wanted some kind of filler chapter after the last one (which dropped a pretty major bomb from what this story arc is going) and I didn't want to introduce another "new character" yet. That's going to be in the next NEXT chapter. Right now, the whole chapter so far is Armin and Sasha spending time together and we learn more about Sasha and another character I don't want to say. 'tis a surprise my little ones~. I'm pretty much at a dead point and I'm not sure where to go with it. I'm planning on either finding a way to continue that idea or find a new idea. So, that being said, I'm asking you guys for help. Basically any idea you have on where you want this story to go, and I'll try my best to see if I can use them in next chapter or future chapters. 

I rarely finish writing series and often forget about them a few chapters afterwards, so I really want to continue this series; especially because there are so many other characters and plotlines I want to write. This series is actually the farthest I've ever written for all my fanworks. Thanks so much for any help!

As another P.S., I usually go back and edit some of the chapters to fix errors or to change the story for continuity. It's nothing major that will change the story, so don't worry about it too much.


	11. The Tale Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #9 on Supernatural Hunting: Bad things happen even to those who least expected it.

The dark bar was empty with chairs neatly tucked into tables and light chatter filled the room. Two bartenders were behind the bar cleaning glasses and counter tables, unaware of the small conversation on the opposite side of the room. Ymir noticed how meticulous they are.

“Really, you got yourself a good business here.”

She was sitting at the corner of the room with another woman and the two were cheerfully chattering while they drank a few glasses of whiskey together. The woman brushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

“It’s nice an all,” she replied, “but I do miss the underground. More chaotic. This is clean and sophisticated. All the bar fights here are not rowdy enough.” She took a sip and noticed Ymir watching her.

“Sorry,” she said after the woman caught her. “I still can’t believe we’re together. You’re hot as hell.”

“Really Ymir?” The woman laughed at Ymir’s comment. Even though it’s dark, her blue eyes and blonde hair stood out. One look at her, and no one would believe she was a demon, let alone the owner of a bar mostly catered to men. The two were silent for a while and only sipped their drinks as they watched the bartenders work. Ymir had to admit it: the ambiance of the new bar was different from the one her girlfriend used to own. Humans above the surface were too stiff and formal compared to the Underground City. _These haves think they are too proper to throw a punch_ , she thought. She noticed the woman smiling to herself.

“What,” Ymir spoke up. “You really thought that hot as hell thing was great?”

The woman chuckled to herself before she responded. “Sorry, I was thinking of something else. It’s about Annie.”

“Annie? That demon that’s in charge of giving demon blood to someone?”

The woman nodded her head and smirked. Ymir never really saw that side of her before. Often, her girlfriend appeared angelic (ironic, according to Ymir), and uses that persona to get what she wants. She often heard men call her a goddess and compliment her while she walks down the street. Hearing Annie’s name mentioned, Ymir became more interested.

“Apparently she found a human,” the woman continued. “She’ll be giving him her blood before getting prepared packages for him. I wouldn’t be surprised if the human sucks her dry.” Ymir nodded in response. She only knew about the prophecy recently; both Ymir and her girlfriend talked about how a idiotic crossroad demon brought the nephilim back to life and how Hell is preparing for any attack. “I don’t see why whoever this guy is a potential candidate for the nephilim attack,” she wondered. “From what I know, he sounds like a scrawny bookworm. That demon blood must be some kind of miracle worker that can give you muscles in days. I’d like that.” In reality, Ymir knew that anyone can be candidate, and the one Annie chose would undergo the same transformation from human to demon vessel. It was strange enough that out of all the demons and monsters involved with this case, Ymir was the only one who snooped around to find more information about Annie’s date. Many consider it a wrong move because Ymir felt something that is too human-like and looked down upon: sympathy. “I wish she chose someone other than that kid though,” Ymir muttered. “He’s going to kill all his friends before he realizes it.”

The woman barely heard Ymir’s comment, and it didn’t take long for her to realize that. “You can always drink my blood,” her girlfriend suggested. It was tempting, but Ymir knew that it’s nearly impossible for anyone to become sober after drinking demon blood. She declined and looked at her wrist watch. “Crap,” she swore, “I’m late for work.” Ymir picked up the jacket that hung over her chair and hastily put it on her. The woman propped her elbow on the table. “Pretending to be cleaning woman at a university isn’t a job,” she rolled her eyes. Ymir ignored her and walked out of the bar before blowing a kiss. _I’ve got to find Armin actually_ , Ymir thought. _He’s got to know. Whether he trusts me or not, and whether he still hates me_.

“Here’s a fun fact. I use to go to this school once. Honor roll and everything.”

Armin couldn’t believe what he heard. Maybe it was his ignorance of believing the stereotype that all hunters were not academically intelligent or didn’t have decent schooling. It only seemed logical because there are always monsters and the work each case brings can take a toll on spare time to even achieve a passing grade in school. Of course, hunters are intelligent in other ways and can get by without going to school, but this was a first for Armin - a famous hunter who was valedictorian at one of the most prestigious schools in all of the Walls.

“Ranked ten out of all the students,” Sasha continued. “It was one day before my graduation when I found out my dad has been on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home for a few days. Had to leave school, but got my diploma in the mail after I saved him.” She looked like she was an old woman reminiscing the past and relishing each moment walking around the campus. The school grounds itself resembled an old castle and Sasha looked like a princess ungracefully walking through the rustic courtyards. Armin had to stop her before any of the students noticed. After all, they were posing as special agents and they had to look professional to avoid any trouble.

The two met each other a day before their trip to Mitras College, the prestigious university in Wall Sina, and Sasha only continued to impress Armin ever since. He was initially hesitant when Eren told him to go on a case with her. Armin knew that Eren was still trying to figure himself out ever since the news a few weeks ago, and both Levi and Mikasa were on their own case. Not wanting to bother Jean, Armin decided to come along and visit Mitras College. After all, his parents are currently studying there; and through Sasha, Armin learned about the case going on around campus. His parents were not on campus at the moment- a sigh of relief for Armin and his fear of them discovering his involvement in hunting faded. It was the first time he was ever in Mitras College and despite his intelligence and academic achievements, even a smart person like Armin wasn’t able to get in. That made him rather envious than he thought he would be.

Armin took in the scene around him. He’s heard of the beauty Mitras’s campus but was surprised that what many say about this school was simply an understatement. The lack of students walking around made it easier to see the hidden beauties of the ancient ruins that make up the courtyard and the new modern architecture that coexists, rather than conflict, with it. It was even more interesting to see Sasha walk down the clean stoned path with her head high and a content smile on her face.

“Sasha,” Armin almost forgot to ask, “what is this case we’re doing here?”

Sasha pinched the bridge of her nose, looking as if she was trying to remember. “I’m not sure myself,” she replied. “A friend of mine works here and said we needed to meet. And the only time she calls me is when there’s a case.” _Even Sasha doesn’t know_ , Armin thought. _Let’s just hope her friend just wants to say hi_. The two continued to walk down the courtyard. The sun was barely up, explaining why the campus was nearly empty and quiet. Yet the two continued their way to whatever destination they are actually going to. Armin followed behind Sasha, wishing she would walk faster, but let her reminisce the view of her old school. For a while, no one was in sight before a tiny figure was up ahead. Sasha pointed it out and ran towards it, believing that it was the person they were looking for. Armin struggled to run ahead, now wishing she would be slower, but finally made up to her. Now, Armin could admit to anyone that he wasn’t the most physically able, especially compared to a hunter like Sasha. Sasha didn’t bat an eyelash when he finally caught up to her and the figure; she only smiled when Armin struggled to catch his breath and gripped his knees. Armin was so exhausted, he wasn’t aware of another person standing in front of him.

“Armin,” Sasha began to introduce, “ this is my friend Ymir. Ymir, this is-”

“Oh, we’ve met before.”

Armin recognized that voice and shot up, realizing who was standing in front of him. _That damned trickster_ , he thought. _What is she doing here?_

Ymir only smirked when she saw his face. Sasha, on the other hand, was astonished about their familiarity with one another. However, she continued with what she was suppose to do.

“So,” Sasha coughed and tried to change the subject, “what’s the case this time?”

“No case,” Ymir responded. “I thought about taking you to brunch. But since Armin’s here, I just remembered what I have to tell him. Alone, though, if you don’t mind.” Sasha didn’t pay much attention after Ymir said the word brunch. Her tongue licked across the mouth as she reminds herself on how good the restaurants Ymir would always treat her too, and she only nodded when Ymir asked her if she could have some alone time with Armin. Armin feared the worst and begged Sasha to come with her. Instead, he was dragged away by Ymir and watched as Sasha continued to reminisce about whatever food she was fantasizing. Luckily, Ymir didn’t walk too far and before she could let go, Armin shook her hand off.

“This better not be a trick,” Armin warned. “Relax kiddo,” Ymir ruffled his hair before her hand was pushed off. “I just need to tell you something. And ya better believe me when I say it.” Even though she appeared stoic, Armin could see that she was darting her eyes. Whatever she was going to say was secretive, he concluded. Ymir sighed before she began. “It’s about your girlfriend,” she explained. “My girlfriend,” Armin asked.

“Annie Leonhardt,” the name rolled of Ymir’s tongue. “She didn’t give you something red to drink, did she?” Armin looked at her curiously before he absentmindedly took out a metal flask from his pocket. Ymir stared at him before he took a sip. “What,” Armin asked. “I’m thirsty.” She snatched the flask from him and took a whiff at the opening. It was subtle, unable to be caught by a quick sniff of a human nose, but she could smell it- sulfur. It’s demon’s blood. “Looks like I’m too late to stop this,” Ymir sighed. She held the bottle away from her when Armin tried to take it back. Luckily no one was around other than Sasha, who was still thinking about the food Ymir promised, to see the commotion Armin struggled to get his flask. “Give it back,” Armin muttered. “I’m thirsty.”

“No you’re not,” Ymir replied before throwing the container and spilling every last drop of demon blood onto the ground. “Annie gave it to you,” she asked. Armin nodded hesitantly. “Kid, how much do you know about demons?”

Armin wasn’t sure where this was going. He knew tons about demons- how they work, their powers and weaknesses, how to detect them. Why would Ymir ask him about demons? He looked down at the puddle of demon’s blood, still believing it was a strange drink from Annie’s district he learned to love. There isn’t anything bad about it; Armin was sure. Annie would never give him anything bad. When Ymir told him what he was drinking for the past few weeks and the reason Annie made him drink it, Armin fell onto his knees. “No,” Armin denied. “Annie’s not a... I’m not turning into a... Tell me this is another one of your tricks, Ymir.” Ymir shook her head no. “It’s true,” she replied. “They want you to protect Hell, so they’re turning you into the perfect meat suit to do so. And Heaven’s going to do the same thing two, although I heard they have two options instead of one.”

He just couldn’t wrap it around his head. First, Eren was destined to destroy the world. Then, Armin found out that he’s destined to either kill Eren or be killed by him. Eren’s training to control his powers though, isn’t he? He surely will defy destiny; Armin knows it. All Armin has to do now is to stop drinking demon blood, so he wouldn’t have to face Eren and whoever the angels choose.

“Even if he does control it,” Ymir responded after learning about Eren’s attempt at controlling himself, “Hell and Heaven want to be prepared. And because you’re hooked on blood, it’s too late for you to turn back. No one whose ever tried demon blood can become sober.” As much as Ymir was sympathetic, she used her powers to lift Armin up to his feet. He finally looked into Ymir’s eyes. “How do you know about all of this,” Armin asked. “I have friends,” Ymir shrugged. “And this apocalypse isn’t going to destroy just angels and demons, but all of us. Everyone knows about the destiny, and word recently got out that the nephilim is still alive. I found out before though, just by sheer incident of meeting you.”

Sasha must have been hungry enough to stop daydreaming about food when she approached Ymir and Armin. Remembering her promise, Ymir pinched her nose and led the two out of the campus and down towards the street. The campus was filling up with students and the three managed to leave without bringing attention.

The restaurant that they sat at served enough food to satisfy Sasha’s stomach. Armin ate silently and glanced at Ymir occasionally. Rather than sitting inside, the three decided to sit outside on the small patio. Armin put down his fork on his half eaten plate and looked at Ymir again, while Sasha wolfed down her second plate of food. “Why,” Armin silently muttered. Ymir managed to hear his voice despite the commotion inside the restaurant. “Why what,” Ymir asked. “Why did you tell me all of this,” Armin asked. He caught Sasha’s attention as she almost began her third plate of food. “About Eren and me... Why are you doing this?”

Ymir propped her elbow onto the table and placed her chin on her hand. “Because she’s a nice person,” Sasha chimed in. “What? Sure she’s a trickster and did crazy shit on you and Eren, but she’s really kind deep inside.” Her mouth was still full while she talked. “If I were her, I would also tell you about the apocalypse and your role in it. Truth hurts, but everyone needs it.”

“You knew about all of this?” Armin was almost speechless. Sasha shrugged. “Only what Ymir tells me,” she responded. “Ymir seems like she doesn’t care but she’s confident in Eren’s training.”

“No, I’m scared shitless about him.”

“Come on, Ymir. Don’t deny it.”

“Seriously I am. And not because I’m afraid to die.”

“Sasha, Ymir, please.”

Armin stopped their conversation short. “Now,” he continued. “Since you were so nice to tell me everything, I need your help.” Ymir cocked her head and Sasha leaned in a little more to hear what Armin wants to ask. “I’m destined to kill Eren someday,” Armin began, “but just like him trying to control his powers, I want to avoid my fate too. I haven’t drunken that much demon blood, so it shouldn’t be too hard to quit it.”

“No one’s every quit it,” Sasha argued. “Sure you can force yourself to take less but it will build up.”

“Doesn’t mean I can try,” Armin countered. “I’m doing this not just for Eren, but for the world...” As Armin finished his sentence, a wave of darkness overcame him. The world began to spin and Armin assumed that he was tricked again by the trickster.

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping at his window and the sunlight shining down on his face. Armin sat up and rubbed his eyes and remembered that Annie spent the night to sleep and left early in the morning. A note was left behind on the pillow next to Armin. He hoped that the whole scene was just a dream or whatever trick Ymir, or whatever the trickster’s name is, brought him back to reality.

What was strange, was that his room was a lot messier than it usually is. A broken chair, pages spread acrossed the room, it looked like a fight just happened. Armin didn’t seem to mind about the mess but wondered how it came to be. He walked up to a mirror and noticed a large red stain on his lips. He carefully rubbed it off with his thumb and, out of curiousity, sniffed it. It was subtle, but Armin knew what it was. He began to notice that his clothes smell like that stain, and his room smelled like that stain. He saw an overturned glass of red liquid on his desk and the substance dripping down onto the floor. It’s color matched the stain on his lips and Armin lifted the glass up. He sniffed at the remaining red substance that was still in the glass. As much as he wanted to drink it, he cried in horror when he realized what it was.

It smelled like sulfur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the worst chapters I've written.  
> After the whole Eren reveal thing, I had to put in a filler kind of chapter and the next chapter would be about Eren training with his new powers. I knew I was going to do something with the trickster, and I wanted to do something like Tall Tales (hence the university) but I didn't like going onto that path. So I had to switch it up and struggled to write something. I thought of maybe revealing more about Armin's part in the whole fate. I'm basically going to do Swan Song maybe as a finale with Eren, Armin and someone else facing off.  
> I usually introduce a new character in each chapter and some of you may have thought I did the same for this chapter but nope! I've already introduced Ymir a while ago. Try to remember when. The next chapter will clarify what the destiny is, so don't worry if you're still confused.


	12. Words of a Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #10 on Supernatural Hunting: The world will end someday, but be prepared to how it will end.

“What the hell?”

Flour was caked all over Jean and a cloud of white dust filled the room. Both Eren and Mikasa burst out laughing as Jean coughed and wheezed. Even though Levi was disgusted by the fact that his immaculate kitchen was dirty after a good clean-up, he couldn’t help but smirk.

Eren was actually enjoying his new powers.

It started off simple by moving dusts from one side of a table to another, then lifting books one inch above the surface. Within several months, Eren could move any unattached object with ease thanks to Marco’s help. Training was relentless, but it was helping him learn more about himself and have a sense of purpose. Eren and Marco had a plan coming along: train, control, and prove. Eren had extra practice with his powers in hunts, and the key made it impossible for anyone to see his eyes change or connect him to whatever object he’s trying to control. The only problem is trying to figure out when it can get out of control.

Jean and Armin are the only ones who know about Eren’s identity; Eren was hesitant in telling Mikasa and Levi, after learning that they are protected by another angel. He was still trying to figure out a way to explain his situation and hopefully find a way to convince the angel to spare his life. His thoughts were cut off by a whack on his head and Levi’s complaining.

“Hey, brat. Why don’t you help us clean this shit?”

 _Why don’t I slap you instead_ , Eren thought. Immediately, he blanked out from confusion. _What? Why am I thinking of doing that? To Levi?_ Marco warned Eren earlier about the signs of lost control, and one of them is being quick to think of negative thoughts. _Surely, everyone gets upset every once in a while and is completely normal, right?_ But to say that to someone who he looks up to; it made him more different than himself. Those were the words than ran through Eren’s head. He sent a prayer to Marco about what he thought and went back to help clean flour up. Half of the kitchen was already cleaned and Eren was about to grab a nearby rag when a loud explosion was heard outside. It sounded like thunder and lighting yet the sky was blue just a while ago. Jean jumped and nearly screamed while Levi remained stoic. Mikasa wondered what was going on and Eren turned to Levi for an explanation. Levi didn’t respond to them directly but from the next words he spoke, Mikasa knew what happened.

“What the hell did Hanji do this time?”

Half of Hanji’s house was destroyed, and some of the debris that used to be part of her house scattered onto Levi’s property. Eren looked outside one of Levi’s windows and saw him walk out of the house. His words sounded like muffles behind the window but Mikasa knew that he was cursing loudly. Eren quickly ran after, despite Mikasa trying to call him back into the house, and eventually, she followed too.

The whole entire house was black and covered with whatever scientific papers and invention patents that remained (all charred and unreadable). A huge hole was left and, unsurprising to Levi, good ol’ struggling scientist Hanji Zoe was in the middle of it unconscious. It won’t be long before she wakes up, Levi thought.

Luckily, the neighbors who used to live on the same street were no longer there. Ever since Hanji moved in, nights have been restless and days have been even worse. The law made it impossible for anyone to kick her out and eventually, everyone left, saved Levi. He never really understood why he didn’t leave or make Hanji leave. Hanji was different, he remembered, a strange kind. He always looked down on her lack of hygiene habits and disinterest in cleanliness, but she was different from even the strongest female hunters he used to know. Her intelligence led to many genius designs that were eventually used in the military and the rest of society. Rather than living rich and away from people, Hanji chose to live in an average neighborhood and spend all her days experimenting on god knows what. The children who used to live nearby spread their childish rumors about a monster living inside the dark and dirty house Hanji often shut herself in. It seemed like only Levi saw what she really looked like and knew her personality.

While Levi tried to figure out what was going on, Jean arrived on the scene. Eren and Mikasa were struggling to shake Hanji and wake her up. Eren thought she was waking up when Jean pulled his arm and brought him to the side. No one noticed the commotion Eren made when he felt himself dragged away by Jean for no reason.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Eren shoved away but Jean grabbed him again.

“Just look at her eyes.”

He followed Jean’s pointed finger and looked at Hanji’s face. Her eyes were shut but it seemed like something was glowing underneath her eyelids. Levi and Mikasa were too occupied with their surroundings and the same worried thought was in both of Eren and Jean’s eyes.

“I think I know what's going on,” Jean said after a long silence. By that time, the eyes were no longer glowing but it was still a concern to look at. Jean ran off, not excusing himself, but no one seemed to mind. Hanji eyes quickly opened and Mikasa was the first to notice when she heard wheezing. Levi crouched down and helped Mikasa lift Hanji up while patting her back.

“Eren! Get that tablet!”

Hanji spit out her first words before she started to cough. Levi scolded her for talking with such energy as Eren grabbed what looked like a piece of stone that came from the foundation of the house. When he turned it over, he noticed a faint glow coming from the subtle indentations and on closer inspection, Eren realized the indentations were actually some strange language carved onto the stone. He brought it over to Hanji immediately, and Hanji stood up from her spot. Mikasa grabbed her when she began to sway, but Hanji continued to stand and inspect the stone she called a tablet. It only took a few seconds before she passed it onto Levi and rubbed her temple.

“What the fucking hell are you doing with this junk?” Levi inspected it around before looking at it with pure disgust. “It’s filthy,” he complained. “I’m going to throw this away- what the fuck!”

Eren and Mikasa assumed that Hanji knew of some odd value in the dirty stone when she tackled Levi and snatched it away from him. She stared at the carvings again before giving it to Mikasa this time. “Still blurry,” she mumbled while rubbing her eyes. “All I got are some words that don’t make sense.”

“Hanji,” Eren asked, “what do you mean by that?” Hanji stared at him like he was supposed to know. It took her a while to realize why he asked that question and why Mikasa and Levi asked the same afterwards. “It’s mumbo jumbo crap,” Levi groaned and pinched his nose bridge.”What do you mean it’s easy to understand?”

“Why is it that I can understand all of this but none of you can’t?” She shoved the tablet into Levi’s face. “I know you can read, Lev. It’s written in plain language anyone can read from.”

“Don’t call me Lev,” Levi pushed away the tablet. He noticed that her eyes were glowing right in front of him, and to everyone’s surprise, Levi’s jaw dropped. Mikasa noticed too and Hanji began to feel dizzy. She grabbed her head again and collapsed onto the ground. She was still clutching the tablet and Mikasa wasn’t able to catch her in time. A loud thud was heard throughout what remains of the room; Hanji was unconscious like she was before.

“She’ll be alright.”

All eyes turned to a figure behind Eren. Marco wasn’t used to having all eyes on him and looked down out of shyness. He noticed Mikasa and Levi getting into a defensive position and was about to raise his hands up when Eren intervened. “It’s alright,” he told Levi and Mikasa. “He’s a friend of Jean. Marco, this is-”

“Mikasa and Levi Ackerman,” Marco knew their name. “I’m Marco. Erwin and I are close friends.” He tried to be friendly and stretched his hand out, but neither Mikasa and Levi shook it. Eren cleared his throat before he noticed Jean running in with books in hand. Jean was panting when he arrived at the scene and passed out the books to everyone around him. As everyone turned the pages, Jean tried to speak with whatever energy he had. “Prophet,” he said wearily while pointing to Hanji’s still unconcious body. Eren looked between the book he was given and Hanji and the rest did the same. Marco continued to explain more.

“Prophets are humans who are granted the ability to read God’s words,” Marco began. Mikasa and Levi continued to read while hearing his words. “Even ordinary angels like me can’t understand what is written in these tablets, and whatever is written are always about prophecies or the past. It’s considered an honor to be chosen.”

“You’re telling me this mad scientist is a what?” Levi was still unsure about how this situation has become. He knew Hanji was intelligent, but she wasn’t someone who believed in faith; old religions or new. She preferred science over religion, and many of her written works are about questioning beliefs. “I know you’re confused,” Marco reassured Levi. “For fuck’s sake,” Levi groaned, “can I get some privacy about what I think about?” Mikasa snickered softy before she returned back to reading her book. Marco apologized profusely but continued. “The person in mind doesn’t have to believe in religion at first. Hanji has been specifically chosen as the Prophet of the Lord. What she reads, and what she will write from now on will add onto the gospels of the old religion of Christianity.”

Jean noticed Hanji stirring again and helped her sit up. She groaned about how her head still hurts and noticed Marco standing in front of her. “Hey! I know you!” Despite her noticeable tiredness, her voice sounded like she has unlimited energy waiting to be used. “Moblit talks about you all the time,” she rambled. “Gosh, you look even better in person.” Marco scratched his head as Levi crouched down to her. “Hanji,” Levi asked, “are you aware of what’s going on?”

She nodded in response and told him everything that occurred in the last few days. Before the explosion, she was greeted by an angel (he said he would look after her but regretted taking the job after realizing how much she puts herself in danger) named Moblit who explained to her about her situation as a new prophet to the world. She initially denied the offer but decided to take it today, hence, the explosion was actually her initiation to the title. Hanji only felt amazed and curious about her sudden new life and was filled with excitement no one ever expected. “As much as it hurts to read all of this, it’s so amazing to see how it seems so poetic with all its line structures! Let me read you all of it! I barely read the first line so this will be a treat for me.”

Hanji stared at the tablet again, rubbing her head every now and then, and to everyone’s surprised, looked in horror. Mikasa asked her what she read and Hanji trembled as she recited the words written on the tablet.

“'The hunter who is also a saint and a monster',” she translated. “'Shall destroy the world with his mother’s blade. The yielding saint shall be slaughtered by the monster when he sees darkness become light and light become darkness.'” Only Eren, Jean, and Marco were aware of what Hanji is saying. Mikasa put her hand on Hanji’s shoulders and suggested her to take a break. Hanji refused and continued with her translation.

“'Let the light choose two who have seen the darkness while the darkness choose one who has seen the light',” Hanji began again. “'The light shall choose their best light and the darkness shall choose their best darkness, so that they can protect the earth and all. The light shall chose a broken bind that used to join others together or his kind. The darkness shall choose a soldier that fights with words. If the hunter is long and gone, shall the ruler of the world be determined by the battle between light and darkness. And let the world end there.' All I can think of is that this is how the world will end. I don't know what else this all means...My head...”

Hanji nearly broke the tablet when she dropped it from her hands and held her head. She mumbled about needed alcohol to ease the pain and Levi gave the tablet back to her. “What does this all mean,” Mikasa wondered and asked Marco. He shrugged apologetically. “From what everyone knows in Heaven,” he tried to explain, “there’s a Nephilim that is destined to destroy the world and we’re dedicated on finding a vessel to help us fight against the... monster.” The word monster sounded like he was hesitant to say it out loud. Marco turned to Eren, but noticed he wasn’t at all offended by the term. “But who the vessels are, I’m not sure. Often these things are confidential to ordinary angels like me. Even Erwin wouldn’t tell me and he’s a more high-ranked angel who’s part of this job. Rumor has it that Hell is doing the same thing. But all of this is a prophecy to how the world might end. Either the Nephilim will destroy the world, or Heaven and Hell will. I’m not sure which is better or worst.”

Jean noticed how Eren struggled to stay calm and not break down or shout in anger. Mikasa noticed how he looked uncomfortable but brushed it off; everyone looked uncomfortable too, and she assumed it’s because of the prophecy. Hanji fell into unconsciousness again and Levi picked her up from the ground. “As much as I hate filth and Hanji’s a great example of the worst person to live with,” Levi grunted while he tried to carry her towards his house, “I’ll let her live with me until the house is rebuilt. From the looks of what happens after she reads the tablet, I think she won’t be much trouble though.” With a sigh, he stepped over whatever debris was on the ground while trying to not wake Hanji up.

He turned to Mikasa and told her to go back home for the day. She watched him go back into the house with Hanji still in his arms and finally told the rest of the group that she was going to leave. Jean volunteered to take her home, despite Eren’s protest, and the two left the house together.

“You’re scared,” Marco said after a long silence. Eren knew Marco could read his mind just like Levi’s but he remained silent. “You’re scared that we won’t be able to change this destiny,” Marco continued. “I’m not trying to make you feel awful, but I’m trying to tell you that there’s still a chance.” Eren shook his head and tried to deny it.

“I’m showing signs Marco,” he tried to explain. “Thoughts of killing innocent people are crossing my mind, especially of those who are close to me. And I can’t stop myself from imagining how I would slaughter them anymore, like I used to. Who knows if I end up killing them too.” Marco gripped Eren’s arms in a reassuring way. “There's still a chance,” he said again. “I believe in you, and so does Armin and Jean. You’re doing a good job. It was predicted that it would only be three months before you actually start killing, but you’ve only started showing warning flags eleven months after your powers came in. We still have enough time to figure this all out. I won’t let you follow your destiny, even if it will destroy me.”

Eren looked into Marco’s eyes with pain and fear. He brushed off Marco’s hands and tried to speak in a clear voice. “Marco,” Eren hesitantly said, “if I do get out of control, you can kill me. Just say the word and you can have my head on a silver platter when you’re done.” He clenched his fists before patting the angel’s shoulder and bidding him farewell. Marco could see Eren struggling to hold his tears as began to walk out of the house. It wasn’t long before he realized that he was left alone in the charred house with his thoughts. He took out an angel blade from his pocket and examined it. His hands ran through each indentation and mark left on the blade, bringing back memories he almost wished he forgot. He stared at the blade in his hand. 

“Carla,” Marco said to himself, a single tear falling out of his eyes and landing on the blade. “I know you always yell at me for constantly breaking my promises with anyone; especially promises I made with you... I’m sorry, but there might be a chance that I’m going to break another one again. I just hope that killing your son wouldn't be the cause of it.”

Marco disappeared from the house, leaving nothing but debris and the events that occurred there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I've been waiting to write about after the previous one! I thought of introducing Hanji as a way to explain what the prophecy is and how Eren is involved in it. It's pretty cryptic, but from what Hanji translated, you might be able to figure out who's going to be who (here's a hint: name meanings)  
> Both Hanji and Armin are known geniuses in the SnK world, so I didn't want Hanji to be some kind of eccentric hunter or a Man/Woman of Letters. She seems like a prophet type, and I plan on mixing both Kevin Tran and Chuck Shurley into her development. I was planning on introducing Moblit into the story at the same time and use their relationship as humor, but I scratched that idea. I know that Hanji's gender isn't confirmed and open for interpretation, which is why I chose to use 'she'. I'm more comfortable with that, but I do understand that some people consider Hanji as a male, or other, so if you prefer Hanji as a different gender, just replace the pronouns I use with your preferred pronouns.  
> Eren feels like he's a bit OOC, but I'm trying to channel in the emotions he has as a titan shifter in SnK to his character in this story. I want to show how he's scared, but I know he's the type of person who doesn't directly say it. That's why I mentioned Marco's reading abilities, and it helps when he's seen as this dependable friend. I don't have even half the heart to kill him but I might do it in the future chapters. In the meantime, I'm going to plan out my next one sooner or later.


	13. Haunting Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #11 on Supernatural Hunting: Everyone has a weakness- some are physical, and some are mental.

Many might believe that taking care of the most unsanitary and questionably sane person in the world would be the worst thing that ever happens to them. Levi realized that there was something even worse than having to babysit scientist-turned-prophet Hanji.

“You know, I think Mikasa and I would make a really good family. We’ll have this nice wedding at Karanese and a honeymoon in Utopia too! We’ll be busy and have kids in no time, running around screaming, calling you Uncle Levi and...”

Levi wished he could punch Jean in the nose so he wouldn’t hear him ramble on. As much as he is happy about Mikasa’s new love life and how she’s cheerier than before, Levi found out that Jean’s rambling was by far, the most annoying thing in the whole world. It didn’t help that Jean decided to use this opportunity to talk about what he did with Mikasa in the past week. _How could he remember every single FUCKING detail_? The only reason Levi agreed to all of this was because Eren volunteered to take care of Hanji and he needed a break. Working on a case for a change is a nice way to get away from her... at least.

“Apparently,” Jean changed the subject, “some old people are dying left to right at Ehrmich Senior Home in the same way. Witnesses say that the victims would bash their heads and beg for it to stop before killing themselves.”

“So it’s a ghost,” Levi assumed. The two stood in front of the rather pleasant-looking but rather large building. An old man slowly walked out of the building and nodded at the two before going his own way. Jean waved at him and entered the building; Eren followed suit while scanning the area.

“That’s what I thought at first too,” Jean replied. “Trust me- I looked up any kind of enemies these poor folks had and were already dead. I did the good o’l fashion salt and burn to all of them, but nothing changed. Half of the people who used to be here are gone and it won’t be long before everyone might disappear. Marco’s busy with who-knows-what and I haven’t heard anything from Sasha. Armin’s got no clue and Mikasa... I don’t want her to get hurt.”

 _At least Jean’s a considerate shit, though too protective for a girl like Mikasa. I’ll find a way to shut him up_. Levi managed to drown out Jean’s voice and remembered his days in the past few weeks.

It didn’t help that today was August 27th and the fifth anniversary of his departure from the Underground City- the day he decided he didn’t want to hunt anymore and left his friends to rot in the only place he used to call home. As predicted, he still has enough to live a long comfortable life on the surface but going back into hunting made him realize that dream is impossible. The money is still good, and the lifestyle is still affordable, but the fact that he still got himself involved with hunting and having a younger generation looking up to him made him uneasy. Those kids were his new family now, and from what he learned in the past, he can’t save them all. He remembered walking with Kenny down one of the streets of the Underground City and how they were approached by a drunk police officer and despite the slurred words he jeered, Levi’s three year old ears heard them loud and clear: “You can’t save anyone. You’re weak, and you so-called heroes’ll always be weak.” It was what drove him to fight as a hunter when he created his gang; he was the leader, and therefore the protector. He had to be strong. Yet, there were so many times that he let those who he swore to protect die- whether it was by someone else’s hands or his. Despite the comments and admiration he receives, Levi still felt weak, and he struggled even today to become stronger by working himself too much and minimize the potential emotional damage by being cold.

Ever since Hanji’s prophecy, Levi became more distant than before. He barely talked like he used to, and Jean thought taking him out would let him open up more. It didn’t seem to work as anticipated, but Jean continued to do what he usually does and continued to ramble on as the two walked around the retirement home. A loud conversation from a nearby living room stopped both of them in their tracks.

“Mr. Pixis, we’re going to have to confiscate your alcohol for the sake of your liver.” The young worker, wearing a simple nametag that said “Mina” began to reach over to grab the flask from the a surprisingly calm old man. “My liver is perfectly fine from the last eighty-five years of my life,” Dot Pixis responded. “It can handle twenty more years, and if it doesn’t, at least I die with liquor in my stomach.” He chugged the rest of the whiskey down before handing her the empty flask. He noticed Jean and Levi watching him and excused himself from Mina to talk to them. For such a weak looking body, he seemed to have more energy and youthfulness compared to the other usual folks. He gave a warm smile before introducing himself and asking for their names. Levi came up with a rather clever way to introduced Jean, after realizing how casual and loud the senior was.

“Dot,” Levi said after the old man told them to call him by his first name, “I’m Special Agent James Beaver and this is my friend... Special Agent Richard Specan. We’re here to know more about the situation going on and would like to ask you a few questions.” Jean didn’t realize the alias Levi gave to him until Dot replied. “Well,” the old man thought about it, “why not? But let’s do it in my room where there’s more privacy. I hope you don’t mind me being casual. Come along, Jim and Dick.”

Jean was still shocked and offended when the three walked to Dot’s private quarters. It didn't help that Dot was always referring him as Dick and the unintentional dirty jokes that came with it. Levi’s subtle smirk made him angrier, but Jean decided to look stoic on the outside for the sake of the job. Dot brought the two into his apartment and told them to be comfortable in his humble kitchen. Both Levi and Jean were surprised at two things: the living space looked more modern than expected and Dot brought out more bottles of fine wine and vodka from a hidden cabinet. Dot offered them some drinks, which Jean and Levi declined but watch in shock as Dot downed a shot of vodka without grimacing. “So,” Dot poured himself another shot, “you two hunters are here for the banshee?”

Now Levi was was surprised at Dot’s bold question. Jean began to show signs of panic from realizing their cover’s been blown. Dot only laughed before he downed his second shot. “Please; I know all your gimmicks, and I won’t ask for your real names. I may be a retired hunter but all the tricks we’d use to get what we want... I can’t believe the new generation is still using them today.”

“You’re a hunter,” Levi was still amazed at the fact, but didn’t show any signs of it. Dot nodded and walked towards a bookshelf nearby. He pulls out an old photograph and placed it on the table. “Two of my buddies and I were well-known hunters before both of you knew what hunting was,” Dot explained. “We called ourselves ‘Team Free Will,’ because we wanted everyone to have a chance to live without monsters controlling their lives. My memories a bit rusty because I can only remember my friend Nile Dok.” Dot pointed at the man with a stubble in the picture. “Dunno what happened to him or the other guy,” he continued. “Probably dead. I guess I’m the lucky one.”

Jean noticed Levi looked emotionless, yet he seemed to recognize the unnamed person in the photo. Levi didn’t respond when they asked if he knew who the mystery man was. The resemblance was uncanny; blonde hair parted military style and thick eyebrows that looked intimidating. Dot downed another shot of vodka. “Trust me,” despite the amount of alcohol in his body already, “the more you hunt, the more you’ll be drinking. Now let’s get back to that subject- this place has become a banshee feeding zone, and good thing you boys are here to help.”

“Aren’t banshees supposed to be good,” Levi asked. “Warning people of their deaths so that they can live?” “Unless,” Jean interrupted, “we’re talking about the more evil ones.” Dot nodded in response. “These will feed on those who are vunerable,” Dot stood up again, took out a lore book on his shelf and showed them the information they needed. “Their victims would hear the screeches of the banshee to the point where they start going crazy. Only a gold stake will kill them, and even though I’m good at sneaking in my drinks here and there, I haven’t been lucky with weapons.”

For once it was a good thing that Jean was rather unorganized whenever he needed to pack for a case. He often either brought things that were unnecessary or forgets things that are needed, but luck was on their side when Jean and Dot discovered that Jean brought three gold stakes with him. The plan was to wait for the banshee to come at night, trap it, and then kill it with the stake. Since the gruesome deaths, all the tenants were sent home from the requests of their families and only Dot remained in the building. As much as Eren and Jean hated using innocent people as bait, but the old man was their only hope.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been bait,” Dot chuckled. “Besides, as much as I love drinking, I know liquor’s making me weaker than ever. Perfect vulnerable bait.”

Jean couldn’t help but admire Dot’s humor. He set up the trap for the banshee and didn’t pay attention to Levi talking to Dot. The two sat on a couch with their stakes in hand and waiting for the sun to set.

“How?”

Dot didn’t expect that question from Levi. “How the hell did you manage to let go of your friends that fucking easily?”

Dot signed as he took another swig at a bottle of wine. “I never did,” Dot replied. “I’m still struggling to let them go, but that doesn’t mean that I’m letting it pull me down. You gotta learn that everyone’s going to go. They may be gone; that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t let your heart grow. Sure, they won’t fill the holes, but it’s better to have a bigger heart than one that’s small and full of holes.

“I miss my friends, yes, but wherever they are, I hope they can find peace. And my heart grew more ever since I’ve lived here. People here are so nice and great friends I can talk to ease the pain I felt when my friends were gone. I only drink out of habit, actually.”

Jean swore he saw Levi about to smile before the lights began to flicker. Dot gripped onto his stake and waited to hear the screech that would end his life but noticed something red dripping out of Levi’s eyes. “What the fuck is that noise,” Levi felt something wet dripping down his face and from Dot’s face, he realized who the banshee is targeting. The noise became louder and Levi desperately gripped his ears. Jean noticed Levi kneeling on the ground, begging for the screeching noise to stop, and Dot’s eyes widen at the sight right behind Jean. The banshee was merely inches away from Jean but flew over to Levi and screamed even louder. Only Levi seemed to suffer as he ran towards a doorway and bashed his head over and over again. Blood dripped down his temple and Jean winched when he swore he heard Levi’s head cracking open. “Make it stop,” Levi screamed. “Make it fucking stop!” Jean ran towards the banshee with the stake in hand, but was caught just as he was about to stab it. The banshee threw him across the room, nearly knocking Jean unconscious and continued to torture Levi with its screams. The banshee completely forgot about Dot, giving him and advantage, and Dot lunged towards it. Right at its back, he stabbed the monster and an explosion of light erupted. The lights stopped flickering and Jean noticed how much of Dot’s living room was destroyed.

Levi was barely breathing but he stopped banging his head. A large gash was on his forehead but he was still alive. Dot took out a medical kit from one of his cupboards as Jean tried to wake Levi up. Levi could barely see his surroundings but easily recognized Jean’s voice. For once, his ramblings were actually not annoying.

Dot, Jean, and Levi walked out of the retirement home a few days later, all of them satisfied that the case was done. Former residence were moving back and the three made sure no banshees would be terrorizing anyone in the senior home ever again. “Is it still ringing in your head,” Dot asked Levi. “Better than yesterday,” Levi replied as he rubbed his head. “Still there though. Thanks for your help though, Dot.” Dot shook both of their hands and thanked them back. “I’m not the person that would help you out on future cases,” Dot said apologetically, “but if any of you need info or a chat, you’re always welcome to Ehrmich Senior Home and Dot’s apartment. I’ll make sure I got enough liquor for you.” He pat both Levi and Jean’s shoulders and sent them off their way.

Jean followed behind Levi and the two were silent for a while as they walked down the road. Dot was no longer in sight and Jean decided to catch up with Levi. “Levi,” Jean approached him. “About that case...”

The gash Levi had on his face was covered with some stitches Dot neatly put on, but didn’t distract Jean from looking at Levi in the eyes. “The banshee only targets those who are vulnerable in any way,” Jean began. “Why did it approach you?”

Levi had a choice between opening up to Jean or keeping it inside. He knew why the banshee came after him, and why he was vulnerable. If he told Jean, it might help him heal from the past he had. He might be able to let go of his past and actually start the life he wanted. Yet he knew Jean looked up to him as a strong individual who doesn’t let his emotions run him. Jean saw him as an ideal hunter who does his job well and without retaliation- without showing weakness or empathy.

Levi shrugged his shoulders and continued to look emotionless. “I don’t know,” he blankly stated. “Maybe because I’m growing old. Let’s just go home.” Jean wasn’t a type of person to press questions; another trait Levi despised. But for once, Levi wished someone asked him if he was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things I didn't expect: Dot Pixis to appear as a new character, and Levi feels.  
> The story was actually suppose to have Eren in Levi's place just to show more about Eren's inner thoughts and emotions, but I decided that Levi is known for keeping everything in. We always show Levi as this badass god-like soldier and forget that he's human too; all the trauma of seeing his friends die before and during his time in the military, and he appearance he has to uphold as a captain of the Survey Corps. Everyone breaks down at some point is what I'm trying to say. Okay, maybe because I was re-reading A Choice with No Regrets and decided that I should reference the first chapter of Shingeki no Supernatural at some point. Also, I wanted Levi and Jean to have their own hunt without another character. What do you think though: should I have put Eren in there or keep Levi?  
> I never thought of having Pixis in the series, but I wanted to do something based off "Supernatural" episode 'Into the Mystic'. Pixis is an old guy, so why not? I didn't want him to be an ordinary character; so I decided to make him an alcoholic former drunk, and I don't know who would fit the role of Eileen (whoops, spoilers). Dot's pretty intelligent, so I add in the whole "I know who you are" twist. In the meantime, I'll reveal what happened to Nile Dok and mystery man. Actually, if you noticed the clues, you already know who mystery man is.  
> Fun fact: the diminutive form of Richard is actually Dick. Levi being clever with words is one of my head-cannons, which he uses his ability to make pretty good poop jokes.


	14. Truth Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #12 on Supernatural Hunting: The past will always be the past, and it will either help you or haunt you.

When Mikasa crawled out from hell, she thought she was safe. The demons that her parents promised her to already had their fun torturing her once she had to pay her end of the deal. There was nothing else that she could owe to them ever since she raised from perdition. Although she continued to be careful, there seems to be no signs of anyone watching her every move and no demons that showed interest in her. Maybe it was because she had an angel protecting her, or she no longer had any significance to the Yellow Eyes.

That is, until she found herself drenched in icy water and her hands tied behind a wooden chair.

“Rise and shine sweetheart.”

Mikasa shivered from the cool air hitting her as she tried to break out of the ropes, but realized it was no use without a knife. She struggled to move her wet hair from her face and take a better look whoever woke her up. The room looked small and she barely saw anything that could help her figure out her location. The only thing that stood out from the darkness was a glowing pair of yellow eyes that were staring at her.

She tried her best to appear unfazed and stoic, but inside she was terrified. Even though Mikasa could talk about her past, it didn’t mean she could get over what she had to experience. Years of support and therapy didn’t help her get over the feeling of standing in a pool of blood and watching her own parents getting slaughtered when she was only eight. She was getting better, but she felt like it was best if she didn’t remember anything instead. The demon that stood in front chuckled at her attempt to stay strong and unfazed. “I don’t think we’ve met before,” A devilish grin appeared on his face, but his white teeth didn't stand out as much compared to his eyes, “but I’ve heard lots of things about you. So many things and reasons for me to tear you apart now.” The demon continued on. “Don’t think about praying, sweetheart. I made sure no angel can get through here.” He jerked her head up to get a good look at her face. “You look just like your mother.” He silently mused himself as he dropped her head and walked around. Mikasa could hear something metal clanging against the ground, assuming that he dropped something.

“What do you want from me,” she said after a long pause. Her voice didn’t shake, to her surprise, but the demon could still tell she was still scared. He polished a knife he pulled out of his pocket before answering her. “I thought you already know,” he replied with a smirk. “According to our sources, you are to be the vessel of the strongest angel heaven ever had.” He walked around her and chuckled softly. “That prophecy read out by… what was her name again? Hanji… 'Let the darkness choose who has seen the darkness'- that fits you, doesn’t it? That’s all I heard, but at least once you’re gone, we have a smaller threat.”

Mikasa thought about correcting him but reconsidered her choice when she heard more voices in the darkness. She knew that the demon didn’t hear everything; in fact, she remembered Heaven will choose two options before picking the right one. He was right about her being an option, but she didn’t know who the second option is; let alone, Hell’s option and the identity of the Nephilim. Mikasa didn’t pay attention to the other voices, two other demons having a conversation with each other, and only noticed when she heard them walk out of the room. If they figured out that she was a potential vessel, then they could tell her who the others are.

“Why not kidnap the Nephilim first and kill it instead,” Mikasa questioned the demon. “Surely, what you did was a dumb move, when we’re running out of time to save ourselves from the monster-”

She barely had time to finish her sentence when a hard slap came across her face. Mikasa swore she tasted her own blood come out of her mouth. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that,” the demon responded coldly. “And don’t think that I’m that stupid. Besides, wouldn’t you like to know who you’ll probably be up against instead? You’ll love hearing this.” Mikasa could hear the sarcasm in his voice but let him continue. She didn’t expect much from what he had to say, but now she wish she wasn’t as surprised. She heard him circle around her again.

“That Eren boy must really care about you,” hearing Eren’s name caught her attention right away as the demon continued to speak. “I see you're interested now. I ahve to admit it though: he's such a good boy. Taking you in after we slaughtered your whole family. Did you know we were about to kill the Yeagers before you were taken in by them? Plan's changed though. Plus, it was hard to plan out their massacre when his mother is an angel in the first place. I guess that makes him a Nephilim, doesn’t it?” He smirked at Mikasa’s sudden facial expression. “I heard Heaven decreed that all Nephilims had to die when that prophecy was revealed, you know… the one about a half-angel half-human destroying the world. But then you decided to to trade your soul for one of them to live. Just when everything was alright and the world is saved, you brought the apocalypse back. I’m ashamed of you Mikasa.”

Mikasa didn’t know what to say. Thoughts swarmed her mind as she tried to figure out what to do but guilt plagued her mind the most. She knew what she did was crazy- giving up her soul to save Eren and Carla- but she didn’t realize who they really were. Mikasa didn’t know who she was anymore. She knew that she was a candidate to kill a monster and she was willing to do so for the sake of humanity, yet the thought of killing her best friend and someone who was a family to her was frightening. She didn’t want to hear anymore but the demon continued.

“And let’s not start with your friend Armin,” he sarcastically stated. “In order for us to use him, we had to feed him demon’s blood. It won’t be long before he’ll go rogue and start sucking any demon he can see in sight. But it’s good for him, or should I say, good for us. The more he drinks, the better he can carry our warrior. If you do manage to kill Eren, you’ll be dealing with Armin next. Heaven vs Hell, just like the old religions once said. What’s worse, killing the boy who taught you to fight, or killing his best friend afterwards? Poor, poor, Mikasa. What will she do?”

Mikasa tried to cry, but she couldn’t. She knew before that someone close to her would be the Nephilim and Hell’s candidate as their weapon, according to Erwin, but didn’t realize how close. “Cat got your tongue,” the demon asked. “Maybe if you came clean and didn’t hide from us, then maybe this would never happen.” He rubbed her shoulders slowly as if he was trying to soothe her, but Mikasa knew that he was only mocking her. “Eren would have stayed dead, and we didn’t have to choose Armin. Look at what your selfishness gotten yourself into. Neither us or Heaven wanted this. It’s all on you, darling. It’s all on you.”

Those words repeated in her head when she realized what she’s been doing. Sure, it was selfish, but she did it for Eren’s sake more than hers. To have the only people she calls her family to die by her hands was something Mikasa couldn’t imagine. “Makes you wish you were dead, doesn’t it?” She could barely hear the demon talk to her. “I can promise you another deal. I can make this all disappear if you return back to hell and let me and my gang play around with you like before.”

“Lies,” Mikasa finally spoke. “You can’t do that.”

“Yes, I can.” He rubbed her shoulders again. “We successfully brought Eren back for your sake. We could have brought Carla back if she wasn’t an angel, but we thought you already knew that. We can change everything just for you, though.” Mikasa tried her best to not give in, but the possibility of changing the future was in front of her. She had to choose between the world and what she really wants. “Like you said,” the demon reminded her, “‘we’re running out of time.’”

The two heard generators turn on and the lights flickering before the room became bright. Mikasa noticed that she was in some kind of storage room and took in as much as the surroundings as possible. She took notice of the wounds she sustained possibly before she woke up and took a good look at the demon that was talking to her. “What the hell is going on,” he tried to figure out the situation when the door slammed open. The same demon that he talked to earlier was standing at the entry way, but suddenly slumped forward as something shot it in the back.

Mikasa couldn’t tell if she was relieved or afraid when she saw Eren kill the demon with what looked like an angel blade. He called out her name, but she couldn’t think as straight as she used to. Part of her wanted to call out to him, wanting to be in his arms, but part of her knew that he will have to kill her or she will have to kill him. Eren didn’t pay attention to the other demon and ran straight towards Mikasa.

She knew everything about him by now, how he would cup her face every time they were in a situation like this, and how he would try to reassure that everything will be alright. She always felt soothed from hearing his voice, but now she felt afraid. She didn’t see Eren anymore, but a monster that could end everything, and she hated seeing him like that when she knew he was more than that. Her eyes wandered away from him when she saw someone else at the door.

She didn’t recognize him at first, but realized who was standing at the doorway. His neatly combed blond hair was strewn all over the place and his soft blue eyes were bloodshot. Eren turned around when he saw Mikasa’s shocked face and scrunched his nose when he smelled a sudden strong scent of sulfur. “Armin,” Eren could barely speak.

“I thought those demons killed you.” Eren felt regretful for letting his friend fight off the five demons that ambushed him, but Armin didn’t seem to feel anything against it. He smiled widely and licked his lips. “Actually,” he replied, “I wished there were more.” Red blood covered most of his face, especially around his mouth, and Armin licked his fingers.

The demon that was talking to Mikasa before looked afraid. “How much did Annie give you,” he asked in fear. Armin only shrugged and lunged towards the demon; hunger in his eyes. Eren and Mikasa watched in horror as Armin clamped his jaw onto the demon's neck and tore his skin off. Cries were heard but he kept on ripping everything in his sight until blood spewed out. Eren managed to get Mikasa out of the chair and immediately bolted out of the room as Armin began to consume the demon’s blood without noticing them. Mikasa followed behind Eren, occasionally looking behind to see if Armin will catch up. “I don’t know what’s going on Mikasa,” Eren struggled to talk as they dodged whatever obstacles lie in their way. “I don’t know why Armin’s acting so weird, or why you were kidnapped. I tried to ask Marco for more information about all of this, but he's not answering my prayers and neither is Erwin. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Mikasa thought the same thing too. Unlike Eren, she knew exactly what will happen. If Mikasa was chosen, she will have to go against Eren, and then against Armin. All she needs to know is who is the other candidate for Heaven. If she could find that person and convince whoever it is to do it, at least she wouldn’t have to deal with killing her best friends.

 _The light shall chose a broken bind that used to join others together or his kind. The darkness shall choose a soldier that fights with words_. Armin fit the description of who Hell chose; he was smart and used his wit to get his way. Mikasa knew that she didn’t fit the criteria of whom Heaven will eventually choose. As she ran through the woods and tried to get away from the location she was stuck in, Mikasa tried to figure out who else could be Heaven’s vessel. Her mind flashed back to Hanji reading the tablet. She then recalled the time she first met Erwin in the shed outside Armin’s home. She remembered the brief interaction she had before he knocked her out with his powers, but then she remembered something else- someone was there with her besides Erwin. That someone could be the alternate, but Mikasa knew she had to make sure. She started to remember the stories he always told about his past- how he was a leader and how he rose to the top despite difficulties. It all made sense; she needed to talk to him.

By the time Eren and Mikasa made it to the main road where Armin’s horse and cart was waiting, Mikasa realized what she had to do. Rather than let Eren drive her home, she told him to go to another location. At first, he did as she requested and the two quickly drove their way towards her destination. The two were silent at first but Eren finally spoke when he saw a familiar house a mile away.

“Why are we stopping at Levi’s house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I tend to write all these chapters and upload them at around 1 AM. How cool is that? Sleep, friends. Sleep is important. Save fanfiction reading for when you do have time and not when you're suppose to sleep. Trust me.  
> I thought of introducing the next character but I guess that never happened. I wanted to reference Mikasa's situation with the Yellow Eyes, since I wanted to be consistent and not make it look like her problems are already gone. Also, I wanted to explain more of who's who in the apocalypse. So in Team Hell we have Armin, Team Nephilim we have Eren, and Team Heaven... I think you already know who it is. If not, I'm not sure why you haven't figured it out.  
> The end is near, friends. I plan on giving it a Supernatural Season 5 finale, but if all goes well and this series is popular enough, I'll stretch it to Season 10 or something. I still got some characters to introduce, so sit tight!


	15. Meal for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #13 on Supernatural Hunting: Not every thing will go as plan, and it may go against you instead.

Annie’s mind was in a rush. The only thing tolerable when it comes to being a demon was the thrill of a kill and that sudden adrenaline pumping through her sulfuric blood when she tries to hide the body. As she felt it slowly die down, she was walking through a secluded grove of trees. By then, all the blood and evidence was gone; cleaning off an angel’s blood was just as easy to clean as a titan’s. Now she had to get rid of the weapon.

The birds sang as if they didn't care as much about the world. Annie sometimes wished she didn't have to do what she did. She hated the idea of watching over a human, of all things, so that Hell can win its battle, and thought Armin was nothing more than an intelligent wimp, but then she started loving him. It was so weird to be feeling something so human when she was a demon herself. On top of that, she was a member of the Yellow Eyes. She had a reputation to hold, and like all its members, she feared the authorities that ruled the gang with an iron fist. They were the ones who made her watch after Hell's representative, and she knew what will happen if she failed her task; death seemed too merciful. Sure, she made enemies who would want to cut her throat, but that was how she rose up. Even with her reputation, she was still under the control of Hell. If only Annie didn't have to be a demon. Maybe if all goes as she planned and dreamed, it may come true.

Sometimes Annie had dreams about it: the earth and the universe at her feet. Armin sitting on the throne and overlooking the world he now ruled after the Apocalypse. Annie would sit beside it, and no longer had to deal with fear or terror from her superiors. She would be the superior one, and Armin would rule with her. It seemed to far, but it was something to take off her mind other than killing people and causing mayhem.

As the path began to be more rugged and unkempt, she noticed a pile of ruins in the middle of nowhere and realized it might have been a church abandoned and aged by nature. Annie immediately thought about how Armin would enjoy somewhere secluded like that place. Despite the wild weeds and crumbling stone surrounding it, the structure remained. There was still a bit of beauty that even Annie herself couldn’t deny. Even beauty couldn’t hide the fact that didn’t seem to be inhabited by anyone and served no use. After all, it was just a Christian church- no one believed in Christianity anymore. It’s all just Wall believers and stupid humans believing that the three great walls would protect everyone. How many people actually stopped believing after Wall Maria fell? Annie chuckled to herself quietly, even though she thought no one was around her. Only when she crossed a broken arch and looked at the remains of a stone altar did she realized someone was in the church already.

Half her mind slightly panicked from the unexpected surprise, but the other half was in awe of the scene before her. The stained glass was shining on Armin as if he was heavenly, yet obscuring his face. Annie realized his mouth was dripping with demon’s blood as she approached closer, and noticed how Armin was staring at her. "What are you doing here," Annie asked him with a stoic expression." His eyes weren’t loving or gentle, but bloodshot and full of suspicion. "Just wanted to get away." His voice was more rough than before, and she knew that something was wrong at least. She initially thought he was still weak enough to be controlled, but prepped herself to fight. She never saw him like this before. But after she watched him took a few steps, Annie secretly began fearing for her life. She knew that the effects of demon blood was getting to him, but she made sure he didn’t take too much. He wasn’t suppose to act this way; it takes longer before he would look as rabid as he was now. Only after he took four steps did he stop in his tracks.

“What is that?” He pointed at her hand, shaking his bony finger. He began to look calmer but the demon blood clung onto his chin and almost dripping as he licked his lip again.

His high was slowly dying, and Annie hoped it died quick enough for her to reason with him. “What’s what,” she looked at the hand Armin noticed and she remembered why she came her in the first place.

The angel blade was still in her possession. Armin circled around her as she glanced at the weapon. “I just picked it up on the way here,” Annie shrugged. “Lies.” Armin interrupted her. She didn’t realize how close he was to her ear when he hissed. He faced in front of her, giving a better view of his face. He looked at her, now his eyes were full of betrayal. “You’re a liar Annie.” It was merely a whisper and only a few simple words, yet Annie could feel how pain were in them. Arming repeated those words again. “You lied about being human. You lied about not harming my friends. You lied about loving me.”

Now it was her turn to interrupt. “That last one isn’t true,” she shouted. “I do love you. I never thought I would but I did.” She never thought she would feel human in all her years as a demon. “You and your yellow eyes don’t seem to say that,” Armin walked away and looked outside a broken window. The light shone on him brightly, as if they could burn his eyes, but he didn’t care. “What are you doing with Marco’s blade in your hands?” Before Annie could respond, Armin changed the subject. “Actually, I have better questions to ask you.” Annie could see her blade reflecting in the light, and knew she was going to go down. She didn’t want to be the one to kill him, but she didn’t know what to do.

He turned around, playing with the knife. “Why did Eren and his mother died,” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Annie’s answer sounded indifferent,, but in reality she didn’t know what to feel. Fear? Worried? She just wished she was somewhere else.

“Who did Mikasa trade her soul to?” Armin continued.

“I don’t know.”

Armin hated how she was replying to him, but even with that tone he knew it was true.

“All I know is that Hell needs you,” she continued, sounding like she’s choking on her tears. “I was in charge of making you our representative. Look at what I’ve done for you.” She gestured his body. “I’ve made you stronger and braver than you’ve ever been. You can take down even the strongest man alive in these Walls without a scratch on your body- all because of everything I’ve done. And you know what will happen when you defeat the Nephilim and Heaven’s warrior? You will become king of everything and I… I will be your queen if you let me.” She approached him and cautiously cupped his cheeks with her hands. “Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

“A title?” Armin didn’t know what to feel.

“Power.” Annie smirked. She was trying to deter the situation.“You’ve got the brains that can surpass anyone, yet you’ve desired to be strong enough to help your friends more. You were so tired of having them fight for you with their fists when you were too weak to do the same. A dose of demon blood never hurt anyone.”

“Except you got me addicted.” Armin swallowed, feeling his itch come again but remained composed. How long has it been since he first tasted demon’s blood: weeks, months, years? He couldn’t remember. “I had to kill two demons every day now,” he growled. “I hate you so much Annie. I hate you.”

“You weren’t suppose to be that addicted right now.” Armin noticed how scared she sounded. She dropped her hands and looked dismayed. He felt his arm shaking rapidly, and he knew he had to get his fix soon. Annie knew that he needed a fix again, and realized she had to go. “Who’s been feeding you more,” Annie noticed his eyes becoming more bloodshot. She feared for her life and began to back away. Armin took a step forward as she took one back, and then again. He licked his lips hungrily at her. The rotting pews that stood in front of him were nothing as he roughly pushed them away. If she had to be his next blood supply, so be it. “Doesn’t matter who,” he replied. “But your blood is the sweetest by far.” It was already hard for her to watch him destroy everything in his sight in front of her. Annie felt her back hit the altar and even though she wanted to run, she felt frozen. He lunged at her, ready to suck her blood out, and Annie struggled to get away.

She thought he was still too weak to face against her with the dose she gave to him each day, but she didn’t realize that he was getting more than she wanted him to receive. A punch was thrown at his face, but Armin looked unfazed and broke her entire arm in half in response. Her screams were nothing as Armin messily lapped up the blood gushing out of her. He stabbed her over and over again, making more blood come out from her body and staining the altar beneath her.

"Armin!"

But her screams were all in vain. It felt like hours for her, but it was just a few minutes before she looked like a human raisin. Her body shriveled up as blood went straight to Armin's mouth and into his system. As all the demons used to snicker about and predicted, she was sucked dry. The light that shined on him before was shining on Annie. Blood was dripping down and Armin couldn’t help but admire the scene before him. His apathetic mind hid the sudden rush and pleasure he was actually feeling and abandoned her body on the altar as he left. Armin didn't care about another pair of demon eyes looking at him walk out, and if he did, he might have stayed longer. He quickly walked home and changed out of his bloody clothes, destroying all evidence he has of his recent meal. The angel blade now sat at his bed but he didn’t care about the fact that Marco was dead. All he cared about was more blood. He needed more demon blood, and he needed it now. Armin could feel his hands getting clammy and his heart beating faster as he salivated again. He felt like he was going to explode and needed a deux ex machina to save him; or at least give him an opportunity to taste the sulfuric poison he now craves for.

By the time Armin walked down the stairs, Eren busted into the house full of distress and barely noticed Armin's rabid face. "Mikasa," Eren struggled to catch his breath, "Demons got her... we got to save her."

Perfect. That was the only word that ran through Armin's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG It's been a while. Sorry about that everyone; school was just crazy and I recently moved to a new house. I still haven't finished unpacking too. I actually have to reread what I have in order to write again.  
> I wanted to introduce Annie but I wish I could have her in more chapters; unfortunately, this is all I can think of so far. Don't get me wrong: I love Annie, but I had to kill her off because I can't think of anything else. This is probably the most gory chapter I've written so far for this story, so I'm not sure how you guys would react to it. More? Less? Dunno.  
> Also, major spoiler to Marco's death. If you guys read the recent chapters of AoT, you guys already know how Marco was actually killed. I might reference that more in the future. Also, another plot timeline style; it's the first time I don't write in order, so this is actually a chapter that explained why Armin looked so rabid in the last chapter. Also, guess who's been feeding Armin more than he was suppose to...


	16. To You, the Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #14 on Supernatural Hunting: If you fight, you can win. If you don't, you will die.

How long has it been since Marco felt the sun? In fact, how long has it been since he could feel anything other than pain? 

He slowly opened his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was. No more dark dungeon and no more chains on his wrists, but it felt windy. Marco shivered as he felt himself being forced to stand on his bleeding legs. Two Garrison soldiers were holding him up and it didn’t take long for Marco to notice their eyes turning black; he realized they were simply demons currently possessing soldiers watching the Walls and the other surrounding soldiers were also possessed as well. He could only imagine what sick torture he had to endure now. Marco could only assume it had to do something with the cold, since the wind blew almost relentlessly. Remembering that he was on one of the great walls, he assumed it might also have to do with the titans scratching the walls below him. 

The leader of the possessed soldiers stood in front of Marco, waving a small flask filled with something blue. “That,” the leader pointed to Marco, “is your grace. What makes you an angel is in this little bottle right here, and now you’re no longer an angel.” A sinister grin spread across his face. “It’s a shame that no one can save you now. You know too much.” Marco flinched as he felt something yanked off his head. He never saw anything like it, and it looked bizarre; it was a strange helmet covered in nails that could be screwed in at any place and almost resembled a crown of thorns. “And this,” the leader pointed at the strange object, “is a torture device made by her.” Marco’s gaze followed the leader’s finger as it pointed to a blonde woman nearby. “She’s the one who found out you’ve been spying on us,” the leader continued. He threw the blue flask towards her, and she rolled her eyes before catching it. 

“Great work Historia.”

“And what am I  to do with this junk? Give it to my girlfriend?” 

“I’m sure Ymir would love it,” the leader smirked. “That, or make your bar a bit better. It’s still better than being given an angel blade like Annie. By the way, Reiss…”

Historia was about to walk away when she heard her last name called out. She turned her head back as she tossed Marco’s grace up and down. “Good job overdosing our vessel,” the leader congratulated her. Historia simply shrugged before she disappeared. 

Despite the pain Marco felt, he was surprised that he was still conscious. He always wondered what it was like to be human, vulnerable, mortal. He never thought he would experience it in this way. Without his grace, he couldn’t heal or even fight against the demons surrounding him; he couldn’t even fly away like any ordinary angel. “We could have used you as bait,” the leader turned back to him, “or even get any information, but you have a better use.” The leader combed Marco’s bloodied hair to the side, intrigued when he felt Marco flinch. “We had a spy hear Hanji read more about the prophecy when she was typing some kind of weird story,” the wind howled as the leader speak. “We found out when and how to start the apocalypse. Three people will have to die at the same time, and once those three people die, the apocalypse is unstoppable. And it will begin when this wall falls.” He stomped on the ground in front of Marco. “And then that wall.” He pointed to the other side. Marco turned his head slowly as he finally realized exactly where he was: Shingashina. The city looked as if it was unaware of what Marco was told, and once that district falls, so will the wall across from where he and the group of demons were standing. Even though humanity will be destroyed by the end of the battle, thousands of lives would already be lost once Wall Maria falls after Shingashina. 

“So once this district is in ruins,” Marco hesitantly spoke, “it will be a battle field for the apocalypse.” 

“Exactly.” One of the demons holding him laughed loudly. “Our one chance of ruling the universe.” 

“Of course,” the leader chimed in, “there needs to be a catalyst, and Hanji apparently revealed it. Once the three people die, the apocalypse will begin right away. Heaven will have to speed up their process and choose a vessel right away, which will give us an upper hand. What did Hanji say about the three people that will be killed…”

“A lover,” a nearby demon reminded him. A curt nod was given to her as she continued. “A father, and a friend. All killed together thanks to fate.” 

“And we’re helping fate do its job,” the leader grinned again. He glanced over the wall and saw a hungry titan clawing the walls. “I think you fit the friend criteria well.” With a snap of his fingers, the two demons holding Marco began to drag him closer towards the edge. A smear trail of blood made some of the witnessing demons grimace as they watch him being thrown off. His screams became quieter as he fell closer towards the ground and into the titan’s mouth. Marco’s cries were merely muffles to the demons above, and one by one, they disappeared from the wall to prepare for the apocalypse. 

By the time Erwin arrived at the scene after he was being interrogated for defying his orders, Marco was nothing more than a half eaten corpse. 

Erwin came too late. 

As heaven began to prep for the apocalypse did Marco’s thoughts about defying fate began to rub off and Erwin used his status to get away with a few things. Part of it also may have come from his admiration and curiosity with humans, especially the ones he was ordered to protect. He managed to delay the apocalypse and thought he succeeded, but all of his work seemed to be in vain. As he let Marco’s blood stain his clothes, he tried to wonder what to do. The only thing that could work is if he sees Mikasa and Levi before it all begins. He knew who Heaven will officially choose, and who knew what the other angels would do or say to their candidate to convince them. It could be torture, or even false promises; Erwin knew either one had a weakness that could make them say yes: safety of friends, or being reunited with them. 

As Erwin flew across Shingashina to pinpoint where Mikasa or Levi were, he felt slightly uneasy. He never went far to defy orders, and this new feeling felt good and bad. He let his thoughts aside when he finally saw Mikasa in front of Levi’s house with Eren, and Erwin knew he had to do this as soon as possible. 

“Why are we stopping at Levi’s house?”

Mikasa wasted no time to step off the horse and cart as she hastily walked towards Levi’s front porch. She pounded on the door violently. “Levi,” she called out, “I need to talk to you.” Eren tried to calm her down, but she pushed him away. “I know you’re in there Levi! Open up!” Erwin managed to catch the two of them as he tried to get Mikasa’s attention. “Mikasa…”

A sudden blast came from inside the house nearly blinded the three and Mikasa and Eren flew off the porch. Erwin managed to remain standing as he felt debris from the shattered windows around him. “Don’t look at the light!” Erwin’s voice is barely audible from the blast, but Mikasa and Eren manage to cover their eyes. By the time the blast died down, everything was quiet. The three entered the house, now destroyed and messy from the explosion. A man ran down the stairs, looking frantic and carrying stacks of paper. Erwin seemed to know who he was and asked him what happened. 

“I was briefly blinded by the blast,” the man, who was an angel named Moblit explained. “When I woke up, Hanji was gone.” 

“But was Levi here too? Where was Levi?” Mikasa never saw Erwin this panicked before. It still looked as if he was still calm, but it was unusual for her. No one noticed Eren walking out the house as Erwin asked Moblit the same questions again. “He was downstairs,” Moblit said quietly. “There were a bunch of our angel brothers and sisters downstairs. They told me to continue protecting Hanji and mind my business, but I guess they were here to-”

“We’re too late.” Erwin’s face fell. “I never thought they would do this last minute.”

Mikasa didn’t know if she was relieved or afraid. Part of her was glad that she wasn’t chosen, but the other part felt awful about the situation. The apocalypse was closer than she thought it was now. Erwin turned around and noticed Eren standing outside and staring at something in the sky. Along with Mikasa and Moblit, he joined Eren outside as well to see what was going on. Their eyes gazed up onto the top of the wall as  steam filled the sky and a skinless titan emerged above. The rest of the civilians, unaware of what was going on before, began to tremble at the site before them, and screams erupted when the next few seconds were blurred by debris and stone. As titans began to fill the district one by one, Erwin could only watch as the whole thing unfolded. It was just like he was told. 

The apocalypse was beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming towards the end of the story. Who's ready for the apocalypse? I know I am.   
> Unless I have a lot of people wanting me to continue the story, I wouldn't mind. But until then, I'm ending this on Swan Song. Apocalypse and done. I could move on to talking about Leviathans and another potential threat and more characters, but who knows if I'm in the mood for it. If I manage to write more, Historia will be more involved in the story. Ymir too. Probably two more characters as well. Probably more fluff.   
> Now you guys know who are the players of the apocalypse: Levi, Eren, and Armin. The battle's about to begin once Wall Maria falls and I'm currently taking bets on who will win the battle. Will Levi succeed and become the ruler of the universe? Or maybe it's Armin who will rise up to the throne? How about Eren taking over the world? Or maybe another factor comes in play... I'm curious to who wants who to win. I already have the ending in mind but I still want to know.   
> Also, one more thing:  
> Marco's dead guys. Everyone, go home.


	17. Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #15 on Supernatural Hunting: Despite hardships common in the life of hunting monsters, you're saving lives. Unfortunately, there's no reward or thanks.

It seemed like any other day for her. Mikasa was just going home after going on an errands run for Armin’s grandfather and was thinking about getting ready to go back to work tomorrow. It seemed like everything went well: a modest yet well deserved raised in her salary, a brief lunch at her favorite restaurant, and she was in a good mood to get the medicine and groceries Armin’s grandfather had asked for a while ago. It was only fitting to end it all with a good dinner cooked by Armin’s parents and a well deserved good night’s rest. Although the whole day so far felt normal and ordinary, once Mikasa stepped on the front porch of the Arlert’s house, she knew something was wrong. It could be a hunch, but something felt off to her. Cautiously, she opened the front door and slowly walked inside. Even though the reassuring banality of the house looking like as if nothing, exciting or tragic, had happened, Mikasa couldn’t shake off the strange feeling. Only the creaky floorboards could be heard before she called out and asked if Armin’s grandfather or parents were home. She looked around, seeing that the house looked as neat as it was before. Just as she entered into the living room did she realize something terrible happened.  It was from the corner of her eye, but noticeable enough to make her drop the items she brought home from her errands and almost scream in horror. 

Blood. Gore. The foul smell of flesh freshly cut and beginning to rot. 

Crimson blood was dripping everywhere and surrounded what remained of Armin’s grandfather. His body sat on what used to be his favorite chair and Mikasa assumed that, from the look of his face, he was in agony and possibly tortured when he was killed. It was possible that most of what remains of his blood was covering the walls and ceiling in the room, and after running to the library room, Mikasa found Armin’s parents in a similar state: both were brutally slaughtered and had their blood stain almost every bookshelf in the room. She didn’t know whether to scream or cry but she immediately got out a silver knife she kept in her skirt pocket. As if she sensed someone behind her, Mikasa turned around with her knife in hand and proceeded to lunge at whoever snuck up on her; yet she stopped before she could attack. 

“Woah princess.” Despite almost being killed, Ymir continued to be sarcastic. “Put the knife down. I don’t mean any harm. Don’t kill the help, right?” Even as she nervously chuckled, Ymir noticed Mikasa didn’t drop her knife. Instead, she inched closer and clutched it tighter. “I really mean it,” Ymir tried to talk to her again. “I’m a friend of Armin… and Sasha! Yes, Sasha! I’m here to get you out of here because this gang of demons is trying to find you again and they slaughtered your family! Well, technically, it’s your friend’s family. I know a safe place where you can hide and we need to go there now, so you have to trust me on this… please?” Ymir could feel the sharp edge of the silver knife merely graze past by her as she hears another piercing scream from behind. She turned around to discover another demon that failed to sneak up on her and Ymir was caught by surprise again when she turns around to see Mikasa holding a shotgun originally hidden behind a nearby vase. As the demon writhe in pain from the silver knife, she fired the gunshot full of rock salt and managed to exorcise the demon out of the body. Ymir was equally shocked as she was astonished. Another demon snuck up on Mikasa and Ymir was about to warn her before Mikasa turned around and shot the demon herself. “You know what? I’m just going to leave since you got this handled.” Mikasa managed to stop Ymir and aimed her shotgun towards the trickster. “What’s going on?” She wanted answers. “Where’s Armin? Why is his family dead?” Before Ymir could answer, she was thrown against a nearby bookshelf and Mikasa aimed her gun to see who did it. Ymir hissed in pain while struggling to get off the wall. Another figure emerged from the room and began to approach Mikasa. From the glowing yellow eyes, Mikasa knew who she was dealing with. 

“It’s been a while, Mikasa.” the demon had an uncomfortable pleasant tone to his voice. “It’s best to come quietly, dear. We have a lot to discuss.” Mikasa continued to aim at the demon, yet he continued to tell her to surrender. “Fighting won’t do you good. Just put the gun down and come with me. It will be easier for you and me.”

“RUN MIKASA!” With whatever strength she had, Ymir used her powers to throw a table at the demon to create a diversion. Mikasa headed out the library and ran out as fast as she could, taking nothing but her gun with her. She could hear the demon yell out curses at her and Ymir as she ran further away. He  still had Ymir on the bookshelf but dropped her once he was hit by the table. Mikasa didn’t look back as she ran out the house and down the street. The only thing she could do was hope that Ymir survived. 

She was still clutching her shotgun as she sprinted towards Levi’s house, not caring about her chest and legs burning or the dirt and weeds whipping her ankles. She could barely see anything around her and her mind was in a blur with the only thought of finding help. She didn’t realize that she bumped into someone and only came back to her senses when she fell hard on the ground and lost her shotgun through the unexpected clash. She struggled to get up as she tried to figure out who she bumped into; she almost thought about helping the person before realizing who she crashed into; of all people, it was him. 

Eren’s hands were covered in fresh blood. It was the first thing she noticed, and for a second, she thought he had a connection to Armin’s family’s massacre. She swore she saw his eyes appear to be teal and glowing but saw how it changed back to hazel. She couldn’t really hear what he was exactly saying but he was trying to tell her to not panic. Besides his messier hair and bloodshot eyes, she also noticed how he looked like he was starting to black out and slurring his words as he struggled to stand upright. He held his hands up to try to reassure her, and if she could have heard him speak, she would have known that there was another Yellow Eye demon behind her. If she knew sooner or Eren wasn’t mysteriously becoming weak and unconscious, the demon wouldn’t have knocked her out. The only thing he could remember after losing consciousness was seeing her being dragged away, and by the time he woke up it was already midnight. He was back to normal and the once fresh blood that was on his hands was all dried up. He knew he had to rescue her. 

It was the only thing in his mind when he ran towards Armin’s house, and it was that thought that caused him to not notice the rotting corpse in the living room or the dead stench coming out of the library. Despite what he says or acts, Mikasa mattered to him. Regardless of whether he will have an apocalypse or not, Mikasa needed to be alive. He wanted Mikasa to be safe, even if he will die in the end, and Eren will stop at nothing to make it happen. He had to fight in order to win what he really wants: her well-being, and he knew if he would lose if he didn’t fight. It was the one thing that was driving him to train and curb his destiny. Now, he hoped it will be the thing that keeps him human. 

Hope. It was one word he was starting to lose faith in, and he wondered how many people also lost faith in that word because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN.  
> It's been a long time hasn't it. I've been trying to overcome writer's block, and I guess I'm good for now. Lookie who appeared in this chapter. :)  
> I wanted to write more chapter before the apocalypse finally arrives, so I'm basically writing things that happened before the Colossal titan broke Wall Maria. Most of the writing until the actual apocalypse is basically explaining things, and this chapter explains how Mikasa was taken by the Yellow Eyes again and how Eren found out. Unfortunately that means good-bye to the Arlerts (I mean it's bound to happen at some point) Also, don't mind about Ymir. She's a trickster; she's got her way out of it. She probably got that demon's head stuffed and up on the mantle of her demon girlfriend's bar. BTW, i think it's very easy to guess who that girlfriend is. Maybe in the continuation series, I'll write more about that said girlfriend. Until then...  
> I noticed Mikasa doesn't have any action scenes to show her badass-ness, so I'm worried I'm making her character weaker, which is why I wrote this. Mikasa can handle on her own, guys. She just avoids fighting because she needs to be incognito from the demons, and she has her own job to deal with; despite the already clean environment, Levi is a hard employer (though reasonable and understanding as well). The whole "Mikasa is the only thing keeping Eren human" is actually going to come in hand when the apocalypse happens, so keep that in mind.  
> Next chapter may be about our favorite prophet~! If you guys already watch Supernatural Season 5, you probably already know how much of this story will go along, especially the ending. I'll be taking votes on who you think will win the apocalypse.


	18. Bleak Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #16 on Supernatural Hunting: Things become harder to decide when chances are weighed with no definite results, decisions become abstract thanks to human nature, and consequences remain unknown to even the extraordinary.

By the time the colossal titan crashed down the walls and titans began to come inside the district one by one, Mikasa and Erwin noticed Eren had mysteriously disappeared. Although Moblit was going to fly Mikasa to safety, Mikasa had already run off to find Eren. Erwin followed suit and the two tried to dodge any civilian, debris or other obstacles in the way and called out Eren's name. Erwin knew Mikasa wasn’t paying attention, let alone thinking straight, and he tried his best to stop her from running into falling objects and crowds of people that could have trampled over her if she wasn’t careful enough. He was surprised that in the midst of the chaos, not a single titan grabbed a hold of her. Maybe it was because he was an angel and the titans could sense his presence. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Erwin heard a familiar voice calling Mikasa’s name and he managed to catch up and grab Mikasa’s arm before turning around to see whose voice called out to her. 

Jean barely caught his breath when he finally came up to them. He gently gripped his hands around her arms, asking her if she was alright and where Eren was. Their conversation could only be heard between the two and were muffled by the screams of remaining survivors running for their lives. The earth quaked from the titan’s steps and the rumble of the walls crumbling down and tumbling towards the district. Another familiar face runs towards the three as Jean learned what will happen at the apocalypse. 

“Mikasa,” even Sasha was out of breath. “Where’s Eren?” Mikasa almost sobbed when she told her she didn’t know. Small pieces of rubble and dirt rained down on them. The four immediately decided to find him, but out of all of them, Mikasa decided to do the impossible. She set the apocalypse back on track, so she knew she had to stop it. She had to rewrite fate herself, and so long as more lives are saved, she didn’t mind sacrificing her life one last time. Before the group of four decided on where to look for Eren first, Mikasa ran off again.

He was a mess. Eren's memories were a mess. The events that led up to this moment repeated over and over again, yet sometimes he sees a blur; other times it was too vivid. It always began with a vision of his mother dying in front of him, then him coming out of the coffin that should have been his final resting place. His vow to be a hunter to avenge his mother became nothing after he discovered his true identity, and his attempts to change his fate were all in vain. As Eren hallucinated, he wasn't aware of the direction he was walking and the power surging through him. The destructive nature that he was destined to use was growing and taking over his mind without warning. 

As remaining survivors ran passed him, Eren walked mindlessly through the remains of what used to be the bustling streets that held his happiest childhood memories. It was a miracle that flying debris didn't hit him as it appeared that something guided him to his destination. Houses were destroyed left and right by massive chunks from the wall caused by the colossal titan's kick, while others seemed to be prepared to be torn apart by invading titans coming in from the cracks. Eren's body lead him to a pile of debris of a destroyed house. Despite its seemingly unrecognizable appearance, he had a sense of both guilt and reminiscence as he stood on the house once the flashback ended. From the tiles that remain intact to the roof to the broken pillars, he knew it was his home. He was standing on top of it and on top of his father's remains.

Even though his mind snapped back to reality, the death of his father was something that continued to run through his mind. Between seeing rubble down all the streets and seeing his home covered in blood and gore, the animalistic feeling he tried to control since his discovery of being a nephilim turned his eyes teal. It felt euphoric now, especially when goes back and forth between seeing mere dirt on his hand to crimson blood and pink matter. He could still hear his father's scream ringing in the air and mixing with the screams of the other civilians running for their lives. Yet in all of this, he felt a strange sort of peace. 

He shouldn't have doubted Hanji's word or, should he say, Hanji's stack of typed words he used to rummage through when he was bored. He thought he was going crazy when he went through the whole story; it was as if everything he and the people he loved went through were written down through a simple prophet with initially no interest in anything she considered to be fiction. He was too afraid to tell anyone about all the things Hanji wrote- both the ones that already happened and the ones that came true after he read them. He didn't know whether to be in awe or be terrified at the power she possessed. He knew his fate up to now; Hanji told him she wasn't finished and was currently working on the ending. She promised him she would let him read it once it was finalized. He knew his fate up to this moment and everything went in place as Hanji wrote it: the fall of Wall Maria, having him stand on top of what used to be his home, and now all he needed to do is wait for Armin and Levi to come. He wished he knew the result of the battle but it might have been for the best- whatever that is. 

He remembered the conversation he had between Hanji and Moblit a week ago when he first read her unfinished work. For someone who never knew about what was going on between Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Levi, Jean, and everyone close to them, it seemed to be some kind of strange and poorly written fantasy novel taking place and in need of major editing. Yet what Hanji wrote was actually odd, and in a sense, creepy.

* * *

 

“What is the meaning of all this?” 

Moblit managed to shield Hanji from and created a sort of barrier from himself between Eren and her. Hanji ignored Eren’s attempt to talk to her as she picked up pieces of paper from the ground. 

Only the three of them were inside Levi’s house at the moment when Eren discovered that what Hanji was writing was everything that happened to him and his friends up to that moment. It was as if she was writing a story about their lives and the things that happened to them: both known and unknown. Hanji straightened her pile of papers before gently pushing Moblit away. “Hanji,” Moblit tried to shield her again, “He was trying to hurt you, and you needed to be protected from any kind of danger. It’s my duty-”

“I know what your duty is.” She reassured him again that Eren would not harm her. She continued to talk as she picked up the wads of papers she threw a while ago. Levi’s cleaning habits might have rubbed off from him and caused her to be more organized, with the exception of Hanji’s own room and the office she spends most of her time writing her story. “And I know that you’re upset with all of this Eren. I don’t know how this all happened! Look at this!” She shoved more paper into Eren’s face. “I have to write all of this. If I don’t write or even write something different, my head kills me! And the writing is nothing compared to what I used to do. I mean, who writes themselves into a story!” She sat on the couch and bunched up her hair. The living room became quiet as Moblit and Eren looked at her with concern. A deep sigh came out of her as she rubbed her temples.  Eren knew that Hanji was just as frustrated as he was. Was this what it’s like to be a Prophet of the Lord? As a Nephilim, he wouldn’t know. Moblit explained to him why Hanji had to do such a thing. “Prophets also continue the old Christian book called the Bible,” he tried to calm Eren down, “They write what God has spoken to them and what they write turns into things called the Gospel. What Hanji is writing will become the next Gospel and you as well as your friends and family have a role in it. It’s God’s will that Hanji must do this. Some day, what she has written will become the gospel of Yeager, and shall be read by thousands of followers in the future. ” 

Eren picked up a piece of paper and began to read through it, but this time, it didn’t recount the times he went through. It was something that will happen in the future, and he began to read half of the first page out loud. Whatever event that was happening didn’t ring a bell. He didn’t understand what was going on and wondered how it would play out. “...The earth caved down and began to suck whatever it could towards it…” Eren barely finished that line before Hanji stood up and tore it from his hands. 

“As much as I want to tell you how things will go down,” she said as Eren protested to learn more about his fate, “I don’t believe it will be the best thing.” Hanji sighed as she looked through the paper again. “I don’t want you to go all Oedipus on everyone.” She paced around the room as she picked up a pen lying around and started making corrections. Moblit could hear her mumbling to herself as she crossed out words, added sentences, and rearranged paragraphs. “I have one more chapter to finish, and then an epilogue. I just hope I don’t have to write anymore; it’s making my head hurt.” She sat down on a nearby chair and sighed deeply yet she continued to make corrections. As much as she wanted to show Eren how it actually went down, something inside of her made her reconsider. It would have been better to know so he wouldn’t be in complete shock and possible curb the destiny somehow. Then again, what was she thinking? She knew that what she wrote will happen. Before she could decide on whether she should share with Eren or not, both Hanji and Moblit heard the front door opened and watched as Eren ran out of the house and down the road. “Do you want me to get him,” Moblit asked. Hanji shook it off and continued to write her story. Moblit continued to wonder where the Nephilim was heading, and what he will be doing once he gets to his destination. 

The bar was awfully full despite how early the night was. Eren wasn’t the type of person to go out and drink; in fact, he hated drinking. However, it was the only place he could go to find answers. He awkwardly walked around people already drunk on ale and beer and nearly got in a middle of a fight before arriving at the bar. The bartender mindlessly cleaning glasses before noticed him and offered a seat. “I’m here to see your boss.” Eren remained standing as the bartender began to prepare a drink for a nearby customer. “Ms. Krista doesn’t want to see anybody,” he said plainly. “She’s tired and doesn’t need to be bothered by troublesome looking guys like you.” 

“Relax, Daz.” Another person walked up to the two. Eren never saw that person before, yet Daz the bartender did. “Krista is actually expecting him, and he’s a nice guy. I’ll take it from here.” The stranger held out her hand but Eren didn’t seem to want to shake it. “The name’s Ymir,” the stranger introduced herself. Sensing how awkward having her hand out was, she put her hand down. “Krista’s told me a lot about you, so don’t try anything funny.” Once she put her hand on his shoulder, the two vanished and reappeared into a hallway full of rooms that seems to be closed off from the bar. No one noticed the two’s disappearance and the atmosphere of the bar remained the same throughout the whole night. Ymir and Eren walked down the empty hallway, passing by several closed doors. “Don’t mind Daz,” Ymir tried to keep up a conversation. “He’s just a bit overprotective, mainly because Krista helped him back on his feet after finding him half dead in the snow and being the angelic sweet person-”

“This isn’t the first time I’m here,” Eren cut her off. “I know who she is.” Ymir rolled her eyes as they finally arrived to their destination. A few knocks later, a sweet voice called out and the two entered the room to see the person Eren was hoping to talk to.  The room smelled uncomfortably sweet and looked rather regal and bright compared to the rustic and dark lighting decorations the bar had. Krista was sipping her tea in a rather sophisticated matter and sweetly smiled when she saw both Ymir and Eren in the room. She gestured them to sit down, which Eren did hesitantly. Ymir grabbed a nearby beer bottle already opened and began to drink. Her girlfriend didn’t seem to mind. 

“There must be a reason why you want to see me again,” Krista’s superficial sweet personality disappeared as she spoke, yet she continued to speak in a formal manner. “Last time was to track your father and failed attempts to bring back Mikasa. What do you want from me this time? I’m not here to make deals anymore. I never liked kissing men, anyway.”

“Tell me how the apocalypse will happen.”

Krista leaned back on her chair and sipped her tea again. “Why don’t you ask Hanji,” she questioned him. “She knows how the whole thing will play out already. She probably knows more than a simple girl like me.”

“She won’t tell me,” Eren replied. “And don’t try to sweet talk to me. I know who you are and I will expose you.” For a second, Eren could see Krista’s eyes completely turn black before turning back to her normal blue color again. “You don’t know me enough,” Krista scoffed. “But honestly, I don’t know who will win. I’m just following orders and doing whatever I can while my hands are tied.” She poured a cup of tea for Eren and placed the cup in front of him. Ymir jokingly reassured him it wasn’t poisoned. Eren dared to not pick it up, determined to get some sort of answers. 

“Tell me what you know.” 

“Determined, aren’t you?” Another sip. “Just to spite you, I will. I honestly don’t care if you or anyone else destroys the world. In fact, I really don’t care if you expose me; I don’t mind dying. At least I’ll die favorably thanks to this bar.” She placed her tea down on a saucer and leaned back on her chair as she crossed her legs. Ymir glanced at Eren and wondered how he would respond to what her girlfriend will say. “You humans have this one fatal flaw,” Ymir took a swig again. “It’s common in so many of your so-called works of art. Hubris… you think you can change your fate but you end up actually sealing it.” Eren really wanted to make her shut up, but he knew that facing with a demon and realizing he was unprepared to battle one plus Ymir was not a good idea. “I just don’t want to be completely shocked when the time comes. Just tell me how the apocalypse will begin and how it will end.”

Krista filled up her tea cup again. “No need to tell me twice.” She picked up her cup and smiled, which gave Eren an unsettling feeling. “The apocalypse will begin once three specific people are killed at the same time. A father, a lover, a friend. All exactly once the sun sets down. And when the sun finally shines on Shingashina, a titan bigger than any have encountered will tower over your so-called strong Walls. It will destroy it, causing the rest of the titans to enter the city. And while others will try to escape, the apocalypse will be happening. Your battle will be on the ruins of your own district.” Krista took a brief break and had another sip of her tea. 

“And who will be the three people that will be killed?” This time, Ymir was interested as Eren asked Krista. Eren hoped that the three people that will be killed won’t be someone he was close to. 

“Well, one is the lover: Armin’s girlfriend.” Eren didn’t know her too much, yet he did feel a bit of sympathy towards Armin. “And who is the friend? The father?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking. “Calm down, Nephilim.” Krista shushed him. “Marco, your angel friend, will die… Hopefully your friend Jean won’t be hurt too much.” Eren felt more sadden by the fact that his trainer and guardian will be gone soon, and wondered whether Marco knew about his impending fate; he also wondered if he should tell Marco about it. However, one more thing was unsettling. 

Krista somehow managed to tell Eren what will unfold for him and the world while acting indifferent to the situation. “And the father is none other than your father.”

“My father is still alive,” Eren asked. For the first time after searching for him since his mother’s funeral, he found out his father was alive. “How is he going to die? How is Marco and Annie going to die?” 

“Marco will be dealt with by the other demons, Armin will end Annie’s life, and you…” Krista held the suspense for Eren as she took another sip of tea. Ymir was waiting for the big reveal herself. Both of them were at the edge of their seats as Krista purposely made the room turn silent. “You’ll be responsible for your father’s death, Eren.” 

For a second, his heart sank. His only blood relative, his own father, after trying to find him and thinking about reuniting with him, will die because of Eren. He hoped that at least he won’t kill him right away, but there was a chance that he would end his father’s life before saying a proper goodbye. “And what is Armin and Mikasa in this apocalypse?” Eren managed to keep his composure, but deep inside he wanted to cry. “Tell me they’re just going to hide somewhere and not see me destroy the world.”

“Armin will be fighting against you. He’s going to be Hell’s representative and opponent. Should Mikasa be chosen as Heaven’s representative, she’ll be fighting against you and Armin.” Another sip. “Looks like you better say goodbye to your friends too before one of you slaughters the rest.” Silence fell into the room again. Only the soft sound of Krista sipping and Ymir taking another swig of alcohol could be heard. Eren’s hands clenched beneath the table, and Ymir knew that he was angry. She noticed his eyes turning teal and glowing, but it slowly faded away. She deduced that he still had control of his powers, but she knew that it won’t be long before he will be uncontrollable. 

“Unless…”

Krista broke the silence again. Hearing that word gave Eren a brief sense of hope. “Rumor has it that Heaven has another representative besides Mikasa. Of course, it may not be true, but there’s a chance that at least you won’t be slaughtering her. Don’t take my word for it.” She put her empty tea cup down again and looked at Eren closely. She knew he almost used his Nephilim powers and wondered what he will do now with his newfound knowledge. “I know you can’t change your fate, but there might be a chance to avoid the apocalypse. In the meantime, I’ll just do my thing.” She signaled Ymir, who placed her hand on Eren’s shoulder again and the two disappeared before Krista’s eyes. 

Ymir and Eren managed to appear in front of Eren’s old home. “As much as Krista wants to help you,” Ymir brushed her pants with her hands, “She's being watched carefully and has to say only what she can without backlash or trouble. She has orders to follow- orders that will bring the apocalypse running the way it should be for Hell. As much as she says she doesn’t mind dying or being exposed as a demon, in reality, she’s submitting to power to protect others and from the apocalypse to be worse than intended. But even I don't know what's really with her.” She ran her fingers through her hair as she sighs. 

“So what do you do?”

“I’m just a trickster. My only purpose is to just mess with people. Messed around with Armin a couple of times before, but I’m currently the only one with no strings attached and the only person Krista trusts. Which is why she needs me- I’m the only one who can do the things she wants to do to help you guys, and I'm the only one who can tell you what she really wants to say.” 

Eren didn’t know whether to trust her or not. “Well I don’t trust you.” He had to sound like he was sure about it. “And I don’t mind.” Ymir shrugged her shoulders. “Actually,” she leaned in closer to Eren, “I know how this will all turn out.” The apocalypse? Eren still didn’t know whether to trust her or not. “Really, I do. Or at least I thought of a scenario that can happen other than one of you three winning and destroying the world. If you can make this happen, it will work.” Ymir took at a strange looking set of interlocked rings and gave them to Eren. “These aren’t just any type of rings,” Ymir explained. “Hell’s representative used to be trapped in what’s known as the Cage. No angel, demon, or Nephilim is able to escape it, and nothing dies in that cage. No matter how many battles, you’re basically alive even if you don’t eat or drink. When Mikasa rose from perdition, the cage was accidentally unlocked and brought Hell’s representative back. These rings are the keys to locking anything in it. Put some blood on it, toss it to the ground, and a hole will open up and suck anything you throw into it.”

“So what does this have to do with the battle? How will this avoid the apocalypse?” 

“If anything gets into that Cage, nothing can come out, and nothing can get in unless it’s reopened. Whatever happens in the Cage, will cause no harm to the rest of the world.” Ymir closed Eren’s hand on the rings. “When the timing is right, throw yourself and both Heaven and Hell’s representative into the Cage. The universe will be saved, and the three of you will cause no harm. Without a representative from both sides, or a Nephilim, there will be no apocalypse. Everything will just be as it is.” “Except me and my friends will spend eternity isolated from the rest of our friends and family.” Eren knew it was the ultimate sacrifice, and a thankless one. He and his friends will disappear from the world, all for the sake of it, and neither will never be remembered by anyone else other than their loved ones. “Sacrifices for the masses,” Ymir said with regret. “It’s the only way Krista and I can think of that can save everyone. The only problem is whether you will still be able to get it through. You might forget all this once your powers control you. But it's the only way to end this so far, Eren. It's the only way. ”

* * *

 

“It’s the only way…” Eren recalled what Ymir told him that night, but his uncontrollable power and nature made him forget again. He noticed Armin approaching him and appearing more pale and sickly than before. He looked like an animal hungry for the next kill compared to his former timid and gentle appearance. His glowing red eyes stood out compared to Eren’s more blue ones and the two knew they just needed to wait for Heaven’s representative to arrive. As Eren wondered where Mikasa was, Armin turned his attention to someone walking closer to them. Hell’s representative has taken over Armin’s body completely and spoke through him. “It looks like you’ve made it in time,” Armin sneered. Eren turned around following Armin’s gaze, expecting Mikasa but saw someone else instead. 

Heaven’s representative was controlling a new body. Whatever humanity remained in Eren was relieved, but upon realizing who was the new chosen one, he still wished he didn’t have to fight. Once again, his powers took over his mind as he saw glowing white eyes staring at him. “Now let the battle begin,” Heaven’s representative spoke through Levi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another fun fact: I have unfinished chapters stored up filled with ideas that can differ from how the story is going. Some of those chapters are just rotting in a hole, some are being held at standstill, and some (like this one) is finished and now published. It's basically a continuation of the actual plotline and a flashback of how Eren learned about the events leading to the apocalypse. I wanted to cement the fact that Eren killed his father to connect to Eren eating his father in Attack on Titan, and at the same time, prepare what's to come in battle. Also, since I've been writing rather short chapters, I decided to make this one rather long.  
> I initially wanted Krista/Historia to be a background character and only become more significant to the plot after the apocalypse but just in case I don't get around writing after the apocalypse, I decided to introduce her a bit now. Maybe I'll explain more of her backstory after the apocalypse. But here's a brief one: she was initially a crossroad demon (similar to the one Mikasa used to get Eren back to life) but now runs a bar with Ymir. Her alias and reason why she's under close eye might be explained later. She has that angelic persona but only Ymir and Eren really know that's not really her. As much as she wants to help, she can't do so directly; hence, Ymir.  
> Also, Hanji as I said before is based off Chuck Shurley and Kevin Tran, and that might hint at something very interesting if you haven't noticed the fact that Hanji is writing down everything that happened to Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Levi, even events before she met them.  
> Here's to a surprise update chapter. See you in three months. I'm just kidding; see you when I get an idea to write the next chapter.


	19. Flash Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #17 on Supernatual Hunting: As it is also a thankless job, it is just as uncertain to how everything you will do or have done will come back.

It seemed so peaceful that Armin swore it was the most unusual thing he experienced in the past week-a week because as a fellow hunter himself, anything that goes bump in the night is unusual. At least the peacefulness of a sunset above the clear waters of the lake he sat by was not deadly or dangerous. The cool water between his toes were nothing compared to the stitches and bruises he experienced before.

He inhaled the fresh air around him as he tried to take whatever peacefulness and relaxation he could get before he had to work. A late night case nearly every few days was something he had to get used to when he decided to become a hunter. It was that moment when he realized how similar he and Eren were: both became hunters despite their families' disapproval, both had their families killed because of the apocalypse and now both had trained with Sasha to become better hunters. Days turned to weeks and weeks became months before Armin became recognized as a hunter in the hunting community. It was hard at first; as it was a life changing decision for him to disregard the code of conduct he was raised in as a member of the Men of Letters. The organization disappeared after the apocalypse, because of Wall Maria's destruction, and with Armin's family dead, he dared to not go back to his old life or even his home. He only took his clothes and his family library with him; and left the rest of his house untouched and the remainder of the family buried in what used to be Armin's grandfather's well-kept garden.

To the books and scrolls that still contained lore and secrets of the supernatural, he left them in the basement of his family's bookstore and to the bookstore he left with Mikasa. As he reminisced about what has happened to him these past years, he began to talk about it with a familiar friend.

"...and now here we are," Armin concluded. "Everything is different than expected. But does that mean it's a better ending?"

Erwin said he didn't know.

The two watched as the sun sunk down the Walls and both didn't mind the sun's bright color shining in their eyes. After the apocalypse, nothing seemed to be different other than the lost of land and sudden crisis faced the massive refugee coming in to reside in Wall Rose. More people meant more monsters, and the hunting community grew. Erwin occasionally helped Armin on his cases, but the visit was more of a casual chat.

"I used to think that we could only follow one way," Erwin tried to answer Armin. "The right way. But then I realized the right way can be wrong or a better way could have been used. I kept them to self because angels are punished if they challenged fate, or even God. I thought I had to toe the line, but then I got to know humanity and decided I will decide what is right.

"Everyone in Heaven thought it was the end. The worst will happen. But it never happened." Erwin looked down at his own feet, which were also soaked in the waters. "But I have one question," he turned to Armin to ask him, "how?"

"How what?"

"How did you remain calm all this time? As if you knew everything that will happen..."

"I did know." He said it so flatly. "I knew how the apocalypse would end before Mikasa came back." A period of silence was between them before Armin continued.

"Hannes... He came to be one day looking like he escaped from been tortured. I remembered him trying to drag Eren away from you just as you killed his Carla.. how you eventually took Eren out of his arms and... well, back to the story...Hannes told me he didn't have time to live, and told me it will all begin once Mikasa came back with a burned scar on her neck and Eren has teal eyes. And he whispered to me how the battle between Levi, Eren, and me would end. I never saw him again after that." For a second, Erwin felt guilt hit him as he remembered having to oversee Hannes's execution. He still listened to Armin attentively. "His words were correct when I managed to look at Hanji's work when she wasn't looking. All the details Hannes mentioned were written. The battle, the ending. And us talking to each other at the moment. All written for the gospel of Yeager." Armin sighed. "Even though she wrote everything that happened to everyone, she stopped after the apocalypse. That means our future is unknown."

He starts to feel a bit worried. "With the destiny we had, we would have already known three possible endings, but now, we have no definite ending..."

"The fear of the unknown is common to mankind," Erwin replied. "But this is what we have decided. And there's no going back."

There was no going back. Armin knew it this was how the world came to be. All he could to is carry on, even if he becomes wayward to the people around him or even himself. It will continue as he grows older and as a quote he knew by heart from an old tale, "My son, who doth begone but not lost," hr will be that character. Will there be peace when Armin is gone, or even if his loved ones disappear? Even he himself didn't know. As he laid down on his bed after a successful case, weary from head to toe, all he wanted to do was rest from the madness and hope that there's someone to comfort him someday. All he wanted was to cry no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing this story on a tablet and it sucks. Had to reformat in HTML after copying and pasting. I'm still writing the apocalypse but here is a fun kind of chapter of what happened after the apocalypse! I try not to reveal too much of what happened but now you kinda know what happenedto th workd after the fall of Wall Maria.  
> I thought it would be cool if Eren knew how the apocalypse will begin, Mikasa knew who is who and how she plays a role in it, and Armin knows the ending of the whole thing. If you want spoilers go and get Armin to tell you. Armin is such a know-it-all. Eren should have went to him instead. As for Levi, he's probably gong to be the one who cleans up after the battle. Not sure what Jean would do... Record it? Who knows except or me... I guess in a sense Armin survives, but what about the others? Be patient my dears. You shall see.  
> Anyone guesd the hidden easter egg/reference from tge last paragraph. I suck at writing it in a subtly as possible.


	20. Call Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #18 on Supernatual Hunting: "... sometimes a single death can save many lives." - Mikasa Ackerman

Despite not seeing each other for millennia, the two representatives spoke as if they were old friends. It was an ironic term when they were destined to be mortal enemies.

"Of all the people you could have chosen to be your vessel you chose a bookish weakling," it appeared as if Levi was actually saying those words even though it was really Heaven's representative speaking through him. Eren could only watch the scene unfold as the rage and emotions start to take over him. Armin smirked at the remarks. "Haven't you heard that brains are better than brawn," he jeered back. "Also, my vessel is quite youthful. Yours is not so much." Levi's face turned sour in response. The two stopped their conversation as they noticed Eren's body jerking. It looked as if he was pumped with adrenaline and ready for action. Compared to their respective red and white eyes, Eren's eyes were a glowing teal color. It almost looked as if he was going to turn into a rabid dog. Levi coolly pointed that out before Eren lunged at him.

The fight just began as titans started to roam around the city. They were too occupied with the running civilians trying to escape and neither giant or human were aware that an actual apocalypse was going on. Mikasa struggled to run against the current of the people rushing to the gates and the titans that were following them. By some sort of fate, she managed to not be overrun or eaten as she tried to navigate her way to Eren's old home. She could hear Jean and Sasha calling her name out but she ignored them. The two are struggling to move their way in order to catch up with her as she seemed to go further into the chaos. Erwin managed to catch up and planned on telling her to go back. He was flying next to her and dodging the debris and obstacles in his way. He dared to not force her to turn back and wanted to know why she was trying to find Eren. It felt weird; he was in charge of looking after both Mikasa and Levi in order for the apocalypse to be successful. Now that he's gotten to know humanity and his wards, Erwin is reconsidering his role. For once, he was going against the status quo, the orders he was not allowed to question. What he was ordered to do was suppose to be the right thing, but recently he feels like he's not doing what he believes to be right. He has a new mission that he made for himself; Erwin now only wanted to do what would make his wards safe and happy. He failed to do this with Levi, and Mikasa is his last chance to do the right thing- regardless of whether he's following orders or not.

Mikasa sounded like she was out of breath from running when he got to her. As an angel who has quick speed and reflexes without the need for any energy consumption, he didn't look exhausted. She could already figure out what Erwin was going to say. 

"I need to find Eren. I put this thing into motion, and I'm going to stop it."

She was panting in between her words. "I swear Erwin," she continued, "if you take me back, I'll do whatever I can to find Eren again and fix all of this. You can't stop me!"

"I am not going to stop you." Those words surprised her. Erwin touched her shoulder and gripped it hard. It felt like that time when she was raised from perdition except there was no burning sensation. He must have taken note when she told him after the incident at Armin's house. In a split second, she was immediately transported a block away from the battle. Erwin was nowhere to be seen and Mikasa could hear the battle going on in just an earshot. In her hands, she realized she had a sort of bottle filled with a strange liquid and a soaked cloth sticking out of it and a small lighter full of gasoline. Erwin had given her a Molotov cocktail filled with holy oil and a spare lighter. Just as she was trying to figure out why she was given these things the sounds of the battle were growing louder in the midst of the chaos. She was thankful that the area was no longer crowded with falling debris or the swarm of civilians trying to escape. With her remaining energy, she sprinted her way towards Eren's house.

Both three sides appeared as if they were defeated. The human vessels and Eren were covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. Punches and kicks were still being thrown while spells and weapons continued to clash against each other. They all gave their might to try to end the other two. There were moments where each side could block themselves from the other side's attack and other moments where none were lucky enough. Both sides were also too stubborn to give up. "I told you my vessel is quite youthful," Armin wiped some blood off his mouth. Levi stumbled a bit before he could stand up properly. "I'm just getting started," he replied. Eren seemed to be suffering the least damage compared to the other vessels. He gave up on control already and wanted this to be over with. He wanted to kill both of them and let destiny run its course. King of the universe does have a nice ring to it. However, he was more excited of seeing the end of the two representatives. Who cared if he would be killing his friends regardless? He was hungry for blood; that's all that matters. 

"Eren!"

The three of them stopped fighting once they heard Mikasa yell. She was nearly out of breath, but she still wanted to see Eren. "I need to talk to him." She spoke as clearly as she could. The two vessels scoffed at her once they noticed her holding an angel blade. "Do you think a simple blade can end us," Armin asked. "This is a battle planned for millennia. You have no right to interfere with it." Levi agreed with him. "How dare you try to meddle in something you have no part in it," he added on to Armin's words. "I have a part in it," she interrupted him. "Eren is my family, and so is Armin and Levi. Neither of them wanted this, and I have a part in it because I made that stupid decision to force them to bring the apocalypse." Levi was angry. "Did you just spoke back to me," he was fuming with anger. Even though his attention was on Mikasa, he knew that Eren was running towards him. With a flick of his wrist, he pushed Eren into a nearby wall of a fallen house without touching him. It looked as if he was trying to suffocate him. "I am the oldest archangel of heaven and yet you disrespected me you meaningless piece of shit!" Levi was walking closer to her with an angel blade in his hand. Mikasa had the bottle hidden behind her back and lit it without the others seeing. Just as Levi lunged at her, she threw the Molotov at the ground in front of him. Immediately, he caught fire and began to scream in pain. The oil got onto him and continued to burn as Levi lost grip on Eren and let him go. Eren fell to the ground and struggled to catch his breath. The lit holy oil was unbearable for him that he flew away. The ground was no longer on fire by the time he left. Mikasa remembered that holy oil can be used as a way to trap angels or injure them. It could not kill them; it can only buy time. 

Now it was Armin's turn to be angry. "I was suppose to be the one to hurt my brother!" Unlike Levi, he was more calm but still cold when he spoke. "No one messes with my brother but me." 

Jean and Sasha were about to be eaten by titans if it weren't for Erwin's help. He quickly transported them to the same place Mikasa was before. They could hear Levi's screams and rushed to the battle just as Armin was about to speak. Erwin noticed Armin raising one of his hands towards Mikasa. He was about to attack her, and Erwin could only act on instinct. Just as Mikasa was about to take cover and face whatever was about to hit, Erwin jumped in front of her. The beam of darkness that came out of Armin's hand hit Erwin instead and, within seconds, Erwin was disintegrated. Jean called out Erwin's name.

If Sasha had enough time, she could have saved him too, but she had to do the least to save Mikasa. With her bow and arrow, she murmured something in Enochian and aimed at Armin. Just as Erwin disappeared, she shot her arrow. 

"Hey! Ass-butt!"

The arrow was dipped in holy oil and its tip was lit on fire. Unlike Mikasa's Molotov, which would only allow Levi to leave for a while before returning back and fight her again, Sasha said a spell that would expel any angel out of any vessel. With the hit of an arrow, a black cloud came out of Armin's eyes and mouth. Armin's body dropped to its knees and shook violently as the cloud left it. Sasha knew that was the representative of Hell that was inside Armin and quickly pulled out another arrow dipped in holy oil. This time, she said a different spell and aimed at the cloud. The arrow quickly hit it and brought it down to the ground. The new spell was able to trap the representative. Jean wondered where Sasha came up with what he thought was the weirdest insult in the world, but quickly remembered the situation. He noticed Armin's limp body collapse to the ground and ran towards it. Armin appeared to be alive, but he wasn't breathing. As Jean began to resuscitate him, Sasha prepared another arrow. 

"Mikasa," Sasha kept her guard up. "You got time. Use it!" Eren finally stood up and walked towards Mikasa. She knew it was now or never. Levi could come back any time and things will be trickier if it happens. Mikasa slowly walk towards Eren. His eyes were still glowing and he looked like he was hungry for blood. She tried to speak to him in a calming voice. "Eren, listen to me..." Mikasa tried to not cry. "I know you're in there... I need to talk you." 

The two of them were a foot apart. Eren didn't say anything as Mikasa watch him slowly place his left hand on her shoulder. Just when she thought it was over, she felt herself being thrown backwards. A crack was heard from her face and she realized she was just punched hard. Sasha set down her bow and arrows as Eren pinned Mikasa down to the ground. He gave out an animal-like scream as he punched her in the face again, and again, and again. Everything was a blur for the both of them He was about to throw another fist when he noticed Sasha run towards him. She tried to pull him off of her but he caught on quickly. He grabbed Sasha's outstretched arm and managed to break it with just his grip. It looked so easy for him to throw her towards a pile of debris nearby with ease. Jean could only watch in horror as he saw Sasha's body lying haplessly and bleeding all over the rubble. He had to choose who's life to save now and had no idea what to do. Armin was still unconscious, Sasha was losing a lot of blood, and Mikasa was being beaten up. He could only pray for a sign. Marco would not come to save him, and possibly none of the angels would aid those who interfered with the apocalypse. 

The punches were coming at her. She swore her nose is already shattered and she might have two black eyes now. Although they were still strong, Eren's fists were hitting her at a slower rate. He seemed to stop to see her face before he hit her again. She knew it wasn't the real him. She had to do something about it. The tears she tried to hold in were finally coming out.

"It's okay Eren..." She sobbed. The pain didn't matter anymore. "I know you're still in there. Please wake up." 

Just as Eren was about to throw another punch, he noticed something in between them. Around his neck was a key. It dangled below his neck and came into his view while he was punching her. Some of the light reflected on it as memories flooded Eren's mind. Memories of the past before the apocalypse. Memories of the past before his mother's death. Memories of the time he first met Mikasa and vowed to be a hunter to save everyone at first. His fist loosen up as he gained control of his body. The glowing teal eyes became hazel again. Mikasa noticed the sudden change as Eren stood up and noticed her. He realized what he has done. "It's okay Mikasa... It's me." He thought about holding her and telling her it's all right but reconsidered. Mikasa managed to sit herself up. Despite her battered face, she thought it was all over. But Eren's calmness didn't last for long. Back and forth, he struggled to keep his powers down. The hunger he had before is coming back, and Eren knew it won't be long before he returns to his former self. The apocalypse will continue so long as he lived. Unless...

Eren felt something heavy in one of his pockets. When he pulled it out, he remembered what they were and why they were there.

The rings. 

Ymir's words came back to him as he realized what he must do. Noticing the black cloud and recognizing it to be Hell's representative, he walked towards it. With the rings in his bloody hand and Mikasa's blood staining them, he threw them right next to the cloud. Right where the rings were, the earth caved down and began to suck whatever it could towards it. He watched as the cloud fell down with the arrow and he could feel himself being pulled to the hole. As he heard Levi returning and walking towards him, Eren realized what he must do. With the remaining supernatural powers he had, Eren noticed Levi about to attack him from behind. He turned around and grabbed onto the remaining representative. Without hesitation, Eren jumped into the hole. He took Levi with him and Mikasa watched as the two disappeared within seconds. The hole closed up before she could crawl towards it and try to grab Eren. She wanted to jump in with him so badly, but she couldn't. As she picked up the rings, she began to cry. Jean was about to approach her just as Armin coughed. He was gaining consciousness and seemed to be back to normal. Before Armin realized what had happened, Jean immediately ran towards Mikasa and tried to comfort her. She wailed so loud that some of the titans began to take notice, but for some reason they did not attack. Armin slowly stood up as he tried to figure out what happened. A few Garrison officers approached the three and asked them what had happened. Jean was the only one who could lie. 

"These three civilians were almost eaten as they tried to escape," Jean came up with a story. "This one fell on her face while trying to escape from the titan's grip, that one was almost eaten before she also fell and cannot move, and the one yonder is in a state of shock. They're under my protection and I need them to safety and medical treatment stat." He pulled out his badge to show that he had some authority as a Military Police. After all, even though he is a sheriff, the military allowed Military Police officers to give orders. The Garrison officers and each carried the four away to safety. Mikasa could only cry out as she stretched her arms out towards the place the hole closed up. It was Eren's finally resting place. He chose to end the apocalypse on his own terms, and did so by sacrificing his life. Only Mikasa, Jean, Armin, and Sasha will know about this. No one else will; no one else will even care. 

Yet the sky is oddly blue for such a sober day. Mikasa didn't care anymore. Even when Wall Maria officially fell. Even when her old home and all her friends' old homes are taken away. Eren is gone now. She can't bring him back anymore. No matter how many times she calls his name, no matter how many deals she makes or how many prayers she uses- he was gone. It was a small sacrifice for the good of humanity. Once again, Mikasa realized how cruel the world truely was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it. JK, there's one more chapter.  
> So I had some time to finish the long awaited chapter. If you guys saw Supernatural's Swan Song, you probably already know what this chapter is about. I added a bit of a twist since we're dealing with three people rather than two.  
> So for those who thought no one will be the victor, good for you. Pretty good surprise, huh? I'll probably correct any grammatical errors later. Now comes the big question: should I continue this series after the apocalypse or not? Do you guys want to learn more about Krista, Ymir, Reiner, and Bertoldt? Or maybe see Levi return?  
> Or is it fine to end the series here like how Supernatural was originally suppose to end with this ending? Let me know.  
> I feel like this chapter wasn't too good. I probably hyped it up too much. Sorry about that.  
> But hey, at least I finished a chapter after such a long hiatus.


	21. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #19 on Supernatual Hunting: All things come to an end.

The bookstore was usually busy and filled with many individuals who came to read and buy items about the supernatural. Today, however, was awfully quiet. 

Mikasa rearranged the bookshelf behind her twice as a way to keep herself occupied. Maybe it was because the Scout Regiment parade was happening at the moment and everyone wanted to see the soldiers walk down the roads before they open the gates. She was considering the idea of closing the store early for the day. After all, she herself didn't feel like working today. Part of it was because she wanted to spend the beautiful day outdoors instead of holing herself up at work at the moment. Another part was because of Eren.

How long has it been since she's seen his face? The apologetic look he gave to her before he fell into the Cage was still clear in her mind. Every now and then, she swore she saw him at random places with that same face. Her blood slightly staining his face, the glowing teal eyes slowly fading away, the tears that threaten to fall as he grabbed Levi and pulled themselves down. The first few months were hard for her, and even after a year it was still difficult. She went through bouts of anger against herself and suicide crossed her mind too many times. If it weren't for Jean and Armin's intervention, she might have spiraled down even more. It took her a while to accept the fact that Eren is gone, but she was coming to terms with it. For now, she just needs to run Armin's family bookstore to keep herself in check. 

Speaking about Armin, she hasn't seen him in weeks. He finally realized what happened during the battle and mourned for his family's deaths. Against his organization, he became a hunter and spent much of his time training with Sasha in Dauper. He left his house and the family bookstore in Mikasa's care and changed so much since. Just like Eren, he too had vengeance in his mind, but vengeance for demons instead of angels. It didn't take long before he was known as a specialist in hunting them, but it also caused him to slowly drift away from Mikasa. She didn't mind too much, but she was still concerned about his health and safety. They've only communicated by letter these days, and each one reveals Armin's improvement. Recently, he told her that he would be home to celebrate Eren's birthday. What irks her was how that day was tomorrow and no sign of Armin coming over was seen. When she heard the bell that hung by the door ring, she immediately turned around to see who it was. She didn't know who to expect and was greatly surprised and glad that it was actually Armin. 

He brought Sasha along with him and struggled to lift her wheelchair over the ledge to get into the bookstore. Sasha only mumbled about how she can no longer use her legs anymore as Mikasa rushed over to help. The apocalypse had left her paralyzed from the hip down, and Sasha was forced to "retire" from her hunting lifestyle. She was still able to do her profession as a psychologist to get by and was still useful for lore expertise. However, she still wished she could do actual hunting and often cursed her broken legs for hindering her. Still, despite her disability, she could still train and hunt locally. "Armin has greatly improved," she commented about his progress in training, and she was right. Armin was barely recognizable with his slightly more muscular build. His blond hair apparently grew longer and was tied up in a messy pony tail. He really looked more like a hunter than a member of the Men of Letters. "I want him to specialize in other hunting skills, but he seems to be set on demon exorcising." Sasha looked around at the many rows of books in the store. Most of them were on mythology and lore, which were popular subjects bought by both hunters and non-hunting individuals. Sasha managed to get a few cooking books that interested her and gave some cash to Mikasa. "Since I'm no longer hunting as much," she explained about her purchases, "I've been taking up some cooking classes. This recipe on potatoes looks rather interesting. Armin, tell her about my cooking."

"Well, it's... actually..."

Sasha knew what that intended hesitation was for humor purposes and she played along. She slapped Armin with one of her books and playfully cursed at him for not appreciating her talent in food. Mikasa laughed in respose; both Armin and Sasha knew it must have been a while since she really laughed like that. "But really," Sasha praised herself, "my food is amazing. I'll cook some for you some day." 

Life hasn't really changed outside their circle other than the Fall of Wall Maria. New refugees coming in led to more supernatural monsters being discovered above the surface. The hunting community was slowly growing and the stigma of being a hunter also grew. Many newer hunters were refugees themselves, and those who felt uneasy with this new wave of immigrants were not afraid to show it. Jean continued to work behind the scenes to help protect both the people who are taunted for losing their homes and the hunting community. Despite his hands being fuller than before, he was still alright with these sudden changes. By the time Sasha and Armin arrived at the bookstore, Jean was about to visit Mikasa when a familiar face called his name.

"Jean." It sounded calm yet firm, and Jean himself knew that deep voice from anywhere. He didn't know if he should believe it, but he dared himself to turn around and see who called his name. He called out the person as soon as he realized who it was.

"Erwin."

The angel that protected Mikasa until the end was somehow resurrected by God's will, despite the fact that Erwin defied Heaven's orders last minute. The two walked together after Jean double checked to see that it was in fact Erwin and not some kind of trick. The reason for Erwin's resurrection was because of the fact that Heaven's representative is no longer in power. With no successor, Heaven was in a mess and God for some reason didn't intervene. As the closest successor, Erwin was recreated to keep things at peace for a while. It was a complex explanation and Jean continued to ask questions. Erwin was willing to answer for him and explain even further. 

"So now what?" 

"What do you mean now what?"

"What's going to happen now? The apocalypse never came."

Erwin just shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like only God knows. I have a theory that he purposely did not want the apocalypse to end and somehow rewrote it last minute. Or maybe another theory is that he did intend the apocalypse and we are the ones who rewrote it last minute. So... is it destiny or free will? What do you think? I honestly don't have the answer to that."

"And neither do I." Jean kicked the loose gravel on the ground. Outside of his career, his life also changed too. He became a caretaker, by Sasha's request, to Mikasa. He tried his best to help her move on and he still was, but it didn't take long before he understood that Mikasa would never let Eren go. As much as Jean loved her, he knew it was best to take it slow and make sure she's stable both physically and mentally. As much as he wanted to really show her affection, he knew it will take a while for her to accept it, and if it never happens... Jean hoped it will eventually happen, but at least he could say he loved her enough to let her live well. As both Erwin and him arrived at the house Jean shares with her, they were greeted by Armin and Sasha at the door. Mikasa decided to close the shop early so that she can help Sasha prepare a meal at house. Armin updated the other two on his life and the house somehow became livelier than ever. As the snow softly fell into the ground, anyone outside could see the five individuals enjoying a long waited reunion and hear laughter erupt every few seconds. Just a stone throw away from the house, no one seemed to notice a man with teal eyes looking at house with a blank expression. 

* * *

I'll be honest with you, I'm terrible at endings, but this is the best I could do. Regardless though, I feel like all endings are never satisfying for any reader. They're always going to complain about they hated the ending, and how there are so many loose ends. But whatever.  It seems like my time is running out. At this rate, the angels will have a bone to pick with me, but then again, they can't.

I have other things to do now, but it was fun playing prophet for now. Maybe one day I shall write some more; after all, this was way better than writing the bible. 

Until then, my dear reader and follower,

Hanji Zoe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone can guess who Hanji really is? Or even better, who is the man at the end? If you're updated on Supernatural, you might be able to figure out.  
> I really wanted to put an end to this for now, so here is the ending. It's based off the season 5 finale of Supernatural, so I think you guys get the idea of what happens in the end. I really had fun writing this to be honest, but now I must finish other series. I got one on cute little kids all grown up, a person with multiple personality disorder, a sequel to a tear-jerker series on friendship, and pokemon fun. Right now, the third one is still fresh in my mind so I'll work on that first. Until then, I hope you guys really enjoy this series.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story. This is my first crossover fan-fiction, so bear with me. Sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnot. Please leave a kudos and comments down below!


End file.
